The Strike Witches' Operation Overlord
by majoramiruddin
Summary: Hello again random readers! I am back from rest and this time I am writing a Strike Witches version of Operation Overlord aka D-Day The 501st "Strike Witches" are involved so you can see them again Please do review this story because how am I to improve without your feedback. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS! GOD DAMN IT!
1. Chapter 0: Prologue

The Strike Witches' Operation Overlord

Prologue:

After writing the Battle of Kursk, I have decided to write another World War 2 large scale battle, this time is Operation Overlord. However there will some slight changes for these following reasons.

The enemy is not the Axis Powers but the neuroi

There is no dictators involved

The nations allied to each other

There is no infantry for the humans to face but these will be replaced with either light tank like neuroi or some small flying neuroi

A few aspects of the original plan will be changed

1. Karlsland and Romagna will be taking part in the battle so you can see a Karlslander private next to a Liberion corporal crouching down for cover on Utah beach. A Romagnan pilot assisting a Britannian Pilot.

2. There will three fictional carriers involved:

2.1. KMS Graf Zeppelin, the main carrier and flagship of the Karlslander Kriegsmarine 1st Fleet based of the unfinished Graf Zeppelin-class aircraft carrier

2.2. KMS Europa, secondary carrier of the Karlslander Kriegsmarine 1st Fleet. It is a conversion of the cruiser liner Europa. (It is bigger that the purpose built Graf Zeppelin)

2.3. ONS Odessa, the flagship of the Orussia Northern Fleet, It is second ship of the Moskava-class aircraft carrier. (Basically a Lexington-class carrier with Russian weapons and planes)

2.4. USS Reprisal , flagship of US Atlantic fleet (Cancelled US Aircraft Carrier)

3. There will some Orussian units such as the navy and naval infantry units present as there was no blockade so the Orussian could send some help but too many since they are busy with their own side of the war

4. Operation Fortitude and Operation Bodyguard will take place just so the neuroi don't know where the assault is coming from

5. The Orussian and Karlslander Government do press for a second front like Stalin did

6. Fusoan Ships and Naval infantry will be present as they were in the anime. They will take part in the battle for the Beaches of Gallia. So expect some Type 97 Chi-Has and Type 95 Ha-Gos fighting along the M4 Shermans and the Panzer IVs or a Takao-class Cruiser bombarding land targets next to a Northampton-class cruiser

7. Fusoans carriers involved:

7.1. IFN Junyō, flagship of the Fusoan 4th Fleet, 2nd ship of the Hiyō-class carrier

7.2. IFN Zuiho, light carrier of the Fusoan 4th Fleet, leadship of the Zuiho-class light carriers.

7.3 IFN Shinano, heavy carrier of the Fusoan 4th Fleet, converted from a Yamato-class battleship hull

8. The 501st Joint Fighter Wing will be involved in the operation because it would weird not to have the most famous joint fighter wing a part of the operation

9. New Magic abilities:

9.1. Sonic Boom, Done by either using voice or breaking the sound barrier the techniques are used mostly by tank witches and air witches respectively. It either damages the neuroi exterior so easier to destroy or shuts down the neuroi

9.2. Blitzkrieg, where the witch will charge at high speed at the enemy neuroi and either smash through it or damage it by knocking out large chucks of the neuroi. This is apparently only available to tank witches primarily the Karlslanders. It has one fault the witch is vulnerable from the sides and the rear

9.3. Blitz, the witch uses magic to create large arrows made of lightning and launch them at the neuroi. These arrows first penetrate the neuroi before exploding.

9.4. Ballistic Lock On works by magically guiding the target straight to the target, the witch and do fire and forget tactics, works with shells and rockets

9.5. Aquaria, the witch is capable of using the force of water to engage the neuroi and since the neuroi beings aren't particularly fond of water this is a good magic to have. It has one fault there must be at least 2 litres of water available to witch for it function properly

9.6. Surf, similar to Aquaria however this more devastating as the witch has to create a wave that will smash the neuroi. It needs at least 500 litres of water available for it to work.

9.7. Stealth, a witch can make herself technically invisible to neuroi, This excellent for photo reconnaissance witches or special forces witches

9.8. Eruption, Witch can use magic to enhance the explosive power of their rounds to make a bigger boom.

9.9. Sandstorm, the magic ability where the witch concur up a sandstorm that disables the neuroi from attacking. Witch can still locate neuroi even in sandstorm however allied units in the sandstorm are not so lucky

9.10 Banzai , works like Blitzkrieg however it requires the witch to use a sword or a bayonet equipped rifle, the witch will be moving at a fast pace however the catch is the witch either cannot deploy shield or can deploy shields but very weak ones. Apparently exclusive to Fusoan tank witches.

9.11 Tsunami , like Surf only ever more destructive, its effects are more destructive if combined with Earthquake. Like Banzai apparently only Fusoan tank witches have this magic ability.

9.12 Kamikaze , works when witch dives straight into enemy target with a shield just like if a witch uses speed boost to smash into a neuroi however in front of the shield there will be magic bubble that when burst it will explode. It is very effective but may cause injury to the witch and damage to the strikers. Similar feature to Banzai and Tsunami only witches who are Fusoan or have Fusoan blood can use it.

9.13 Ballista , it is used by witches by materializing a ballista out of magic which can launch at least 5 magic arrows a minute. The witch become slower as a ballista is heavy.

9.14 Turte , it is created when a witch forms a number of shields that encloses her and anyone close and that protects the witch and her nearby friends.

9.15 Cyclone, the witch makes a violent column of rapid moving air either to propel her forward or to disrupt the neuroi attack.

10. The Karlslander and Romagnan Air Units and Naval Units are fictitious as in the real battle they didn't do much in fact they weren't even there well except for the JG 26. The Orussians and Fusoans will have fictitious units as well since they were not supposed to be there in the first place.

11. Fictional Aircraft:

11.1. F-51 Sea Mustang, naval version of the P-51 Mustang

11.2. F-38 Sea Lightning, naval version of the P-38 Lightning

11.3. F-47 Sea Thunderbolt, naval version of the P-47 Thunderbolt

11.4. B-17G/R an AWACs version of the B-17G, it can detect neuroi and guide fighters and witches to the targets

11.5. Yak-9A, naval version of the Yak-9U

11.6. IL-2A Shturmovik, naval version of the IL-2 Shturmovik

11.7. La-7A, naval version of the La-7

12. Katherine Litvyak will make an appearance as she transferred to the 501st JFW. She is the overall commander of all Allied Air Forces in the European Sector and Commander of Orussian Forces in Western Europe

13. General Dimitri Petrenko, is the deputy commander of Orussian Forces in Western Europe

14. Trevor Maloney will not be in the story as he is just based off Sir Trafford Leigh Mallory. Sir Trafford Leigh Mallory however will be in the story but I reduced his role slightly

15. Again the SS units will be replaced with the KKE units

16. Again the weapons the witches are using will the exact same weapons the vehicles their striker units are based on had. These weapons again will light enough so that 2 two healthy average men can carry. Some may have two options like the Thunderbolt, Mosquito and the Typhoon. Some may have infantry weapons

17. Again the weapons and equipment of the battle will be of that were available to the Allied Forces at the time of the operation

18. The Atlantic Wall will be there but the fortifications will the neuroified version of themselves

19. The "Funnies" will be involved in the story and this will extend to the strikers so if you read of a witch in diving gear and in watertight striker, don't fire flak at me.

20. The enemy neuroi is going to be World War 2 and Cold War French and Soviet real world or experiment vehicles and aircrafts.

21. Ranks are American for the Liberions while the Orussians, Fusoans, Karlslanders, Romagnans, Farawaylanders and Britannians will follow British ranks.

I hope that I once again make you interested in this story. Now for the main characters

Historic Characters

Liberion

- General Dwight Eisenhower (Supreme Commander of Allied Forces in Europe)

- Lt General George S. Patton (Commander of the fictitious FUSAG)

- General Omar Bradley (Commander of the US First Army)

- Lt General Walther Bedell Smith ( Head of SHAEF)

- General James M Gavin ( Commander of the 82nd "All American" Airborne Division)

- Major Advisor Norman Cota (Assistant Division Commander of the US 29th Infantry Division)

- Vice Admiral Alan Goodrich Kirk (US Naval Commander in Western Europe)

- General Theodore Roosevelt Jr. (Deputy Commander of the US 4th Infantry Division)

- Maj. General Raymond Oscar Barton (Commander of the US 4th Infantry Division)

- Colonel Robert Frederick Sink (Commander of the 506th PIR in the 101st "Screaming Eagles" Airborne Division)

- Lieutenant Richard D. Winters (Platoon commander in US 101st "Screaming Eagles" Airborne Division)

Britannian

- General Bernard Montgomery (Commander of the ground forces for D-Day)

- Admiral Bertram Ramsey (Commander of the naval forces for D-Day)

- Air General Arthur Tedder (Deputy Commander of the Allied Forces in Europe/ Commander of the air forces for D-Day)

- Air General Sir Trafford Mallory (Deputy Commander of air forces for D-Day)

- Brigadier Simon Fraser (Commander of the 1st Special Service Brigade)

- General Miles Dempsey (Commander of the Britannian 2nd Army)

Farawayland

- General Henry Crerar (General Officer Commanding First Canadian Army)

- General Charles Foulkes (General Officer Commanding 2nd Canadian Infantry Division)

Karlslander

- Field Marshal Gerd von Rundstedt (Commander of the Karlslander Armed Forces in Western Europe)

- Field Marshal Erwin Rommel (Commander of Army Group B)

- Colonel General Alfred Jodl (Chief of the Operations Staff of the Armed Forces High Command)

- Lt General Günther Blumentritt (Chief of Staff of the Karlslander Armed Forces in Western Europe)

- General Hans Speidel (Chief of Staff of Army Group B)

- Lt General Max-Josef Pemsel (Chief of Staff of the Karlslander 7th Army)

- General Erich Marcks (Commander of LXXXVII Army Corps)

- Colonel General Hans von Salmuth (Commander of the Karlslander 15th Army)

- 1st Lieutenant Michael Wittmann (Commander of the 2nd Battalion of the KKE Heavy Panzer Battalion 101)

OC Witches

Name, Age, Rank, Striker Unit, Magic Ability, Unit

Liberion

- Jessica Brooke, 19, Sergeant, M4A1 Sherman, 75 mm M3 L/40 gun, Sonic Boom, 101st Airborne Division

- Maria Nicks, 20, Lieutenant, M10 Wolverine, 76.2 M7 cannon, Fire, 101st Airborne Division

- Angelica Jones, 18, Corporal, M18 Hellcat, 76.2 mm M1A1 Cannon, Foresight, 82nd Airborne Division

- Jessica Spatz, 15, 1st Sergeant, M4A3E8 Sherman, 76.2 mm M1A1 Cannon, Healing Magic, 1st Infantry Division

- Cynthia Charles, 16, Lieutenant, M6A2E1, 105 mm Gun T5E1E, Fire, 1st Infantry Division

- Amelia Patton, 14, Captain, M4 Sherman AED, 75 mm M3 L/40 gun, Hurricane, 1st Infantry Division

- Bianca Bells, 19, Lieutenant, M36 Jackson, 90 mm M3 cannon, Wind, 29th Infantry Division

- Georgina Simpsons, 14, 2nd Lieutenant, M26 Pershing, 90 mm M3 cannon, Earthquake, 90th Infantry Division

- Justina Wilton, 1st Lieutenant, M4A2 Sherman, 105 mm M1A2 howitzer, Ballistic Stabilization, 4th Infantry Division

- Charlotte Bong, Captain, P-51D Mustang, M2HB Heavy Machine Gun, Fortress, USAAF 8th Air Force

- Hilda Whitlea, 1st Lieutenant, P-47 Thunderbolt, M2B Heavy Machine Gun and/or 127 mm rockets, Tornedo, USAAF 8th Air Force

- Amy Kingston, 17, 2nd Lieutenant, P-38 Lightning, 20 mm Hispano auto cannon, Speed, USAAF 9th Air Force

- Dianna Douglas, 16, Sergeant, B-25H Mitchell, 75 mm auto reloading cannon, Super Strength, USAAF 9th Air Force

- Dawn Winters, 15, Lt Colonel, F-51 Sea Mustang, M2HB Heavy Machine Gun, Frost, USS Reprisal Carrier Fighter Wing

- Jenny Paul, 14, Colonel, F-47 Sea Mustang, M2B Heavy Machine Gun and/or 100kg Bombs, Magic Eye, USS Reprisal Carrier Dive Bomber Wing

- Celina Rodriguez, 17, Major, B-17G/R Flying Fortress, M1 Garand, Area Scan, USAAF 8th Air Force (Her job is not as bomber but as AWACs for the fighters, witches and bombers)

Britannian

- Elizabeth Mallory, 16, Major, Cruiser Mk VI Crusader, 6-pdr gun, Frost, 27th Armoured Brigade

- Sapphire Birch, 17, Lieutenant, Cruiser Mk VII Cromwell, 75 mm OQF gun, Ballistic Stabilization, 27th Armoured Brigade

- Priscilla Payne, 16, Captain, A34 Comet, 77 mm OQF cannon, Ice, 27th Armoured Brigade

- Serena Williams, 14, Captain, Infantry Mk IV Churchill, 6-pounder gun, Aquaria, 6th Airborne Division

- Iris William, 12, Staff Sergeant, A43 Infantry Tank Black Prince, 17-pdr gun, Eruption, 79th Armoured Division

- Mary Kirkland, 17, Lieutenant, M4 Sherman DD, 75 mm M3 L/40, Surf, 79th Armoured Division

- Henrietta Dowding, 16, 1st Lieutenant, Centurion Mk. I, 17-pdr OQF Gun Mk. VII, 79th Armoured Division

- Stacey Pounds, 14, Flight Captain, Spitfire Mk XIV, 20 mm Hispano-Suiza auto cannon, Storm, No. 421 Squadron

- Alexia Trevor, 15, Major, Hawker Typhoon Mk IB, 20 mm Hispano-Suiza or 4 80 mm rockets, Ballistic Stabilization, No. 440 Squadron

- Victoria Vickers, 17, Flight Lieutenant, Mosquito FB Mk VI, 2x 20 mm auto cannons, Eruption, No. 418 Squadron

- Catherine Wellington, 16, Flight Lieutenant, Spitfire PR Mk IXB, Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk 1, Stealth, No 421 Squadron

Karlslander

- Edytha Barkhorn, 17, Major, Panzer IV Ausf. H , 75 mm KwK L/48 cannon, Illusion magic, 716th Infantry Division

- Huberta Wilcke, 15, Lieutenant, Jagdpanzer IV Ausf F, 75 mm Pak L/48 anti neuroi gun, Blitz, 709th Infantry Division

- Adolphine Braun, 21, Captain, Tiger Ausf. E, 88 mm KwK-36 L/56 cannon, Earth, 101st Heavy KKE Panzer Division

- Criena Bormann, 16, Captain, StuG IV, 75 mm StuK 40 L/48 assault gun, Healing Magic, 21st Panzer Division

- Angela Rommel, 15, Sergeant, Panther Ausf. D2, 75 mm KwK 42 L/70, Thunder, 9th Panzer Division

- Justina Guderian, 14, Colonel, Konigstiger B, 88 mm KwK 43 L/71 cannon, Blitzkrieg, 9th Panzer Division

- Irina Hartmann, 14, Captain, Panzer V "Panther", 75 mm KwK 42 L/70 cannon, Foresight, 9th Panzer Division

- Angela von Paulus, 18, Lt Colonel, PzKpfw VIII Maus, 128 mm KwK 44 L/55, Ballistic Lock on, 101st Heavy KKE Panzer Division

- Michelle Porsche, 15, Major , E-100, 150 mm KwK 44 L/38, Blitz, 21st Panzer Division

- Ursula von Rundstedt, 19, Captain, VK 45.02 (P) Ausf. A, 105 mm KwK 45 L/52, 716th Infantry Division

- Waltrud Himmler, 17, 1st Sergeant, Panzer IV Ausf. H, 75 mm KwK L/48 cannon, Fire, 91st Air Landing Infantry Division

- Hanna Rottweiler, 16, Major, Fw 190D-9, 13 mm MG 131 MG, Foresight, Jagdgeschwader 26

- Raisa Donitz, 17, Captain, Bf 110G-4, 2 20 mm MG 151/20 or 2 30 mm auto cannons, Magic Antenna, Jagdgeschwader 27

- Weina Richtofen, 16, Flight Lieutenant, HS-129, 20 mm MG 151/20 Machine Gun, Super Strength, Karlslander 1st Luftflotte

- Sophia Anneliese, 19, Flight Captain, Me-262, 50 mm KwK 39 L/60 cannon, Super Strength, Jagdgeschwader 28

- Jessica Rheims, 14, Lieutenant, Ju 87G-1, 2 37 mm cannons, Eruption, Jagdgeschwader 27

- Erwina Bismarck, 15, Ensign, Ju 87E, 2 7.9 mm MG 17 cannons, Sunburst, 1st Träger Stuka Flügel

- Waltraud Tirpitz, 13, Lieutenant, Bf 109T, MG42, Sturm, 1st Trägerjagdgeschwader

Romagnan

- Bettina Craxi, 14, Colonel, M13/40 , 47 mm M37 L/32 cannon, Sandstorm, 1st Romagnan Armoured Division

- Giulia Andreotti, 13, Major, Semovente 105/25, 105 mm howitzer, Ballista, 1st Romagnan Armoured Division

- Francesca Crispi, 15, Lieutenant, Semovente 90/53, 90 mm L/53, Turtle, 2nd Romagnan Armoured Division

- Katina Bersculoni, 14, Captain, Fiat G.55 Centauro, 20 mm MG 151/20 MG, Storm, 1st Romagnan Fighter Wing

- Mariana Lucchini, 18, Colonel, M.C. 205 Veltro, 12.7 mm Type SAFAT MG, Sunburst, 1st Romagnan Fighter Bomber Wing

- Teresa Macchi, 16, Captain, M.C. 202 Folgore, 12.7 mm Type SAFAT MG, Cyclone, 2nd Romagnan Fighter Wing

Fusoan (First Names in Front)

- Nozomiya Akita, 15, Captain, Type 95 Ha Go, 37 mm Type 94 mm cannon, Banzai, Fusoan 1st Armoured Division

- Haruka Shuu, 14, Lieutenant, Type 97 Chi-Ha, 47 mm Type 90 cannon, Fire, Fusoan 1st Armoured Division

- Touko Namikaze, 15, Lieutenant, Type 3 Chi No Kai, 75 mm Type 5 gun, Banzai, Fusoan 2nd Armoured Division

- Ino Takima, 15, 1st Lieutenant, Type 5 Chi-Ri, 88 mm Type 99 gun, Frost, Fusoan 2nd Armoured Division

- Akima Kitano, 17, Major, Type 4 Chi-To, Type 5 75 mm Tank Gun, Healing Magic, Fusoan 1st Naval Infantry Division

- Hikari Takashi, 12, Sergeant Major, Type 2 Ka-Mi, 37 mm Type 94 cannon, Tsunami, Fusoan 2nd Naval Infantry Division.

- Hinata Yamato, 15, Flight Lieutenant, A6M5 Rei-sen "Zero", 13.2 mm Type 3 MG or 20 mm Type 99 auto cannon, Kamikaze, Junyō 1st Carrier Fighter Wing

- Saruka Noari, 16, Major, Ki-84 Ia Hayate "Frank", 20 mm Ho-103 auto cannon, Healing Magic, 1st Fighter Wing

- Ayami Nishizumi, 14, Flying Officer, Ki-100 Ib Goshiki "Tony", 20 mm Ho-5 auto cannon, Magic Eye, 1st Fighter Wing

- Miho Izawa, 13, Ensign, D3A1 Kaubaku "Val", 2x 250 kg bombs on striker unit with 2 60 kg bombs on wing, Eruption, Junyō 1st Carrier Dive Bomber Wing

- Maho Izawa, 15, Sergeant, Ki-61 Hien "Tony", 2 x 20 mm Ho-5 auto cannons, Super Strength, 2nd Fighter Wing

- Yukikaze Miyafuji, 21, Admiral, Ki-43 Hayabusha "Oscar", 12.7mm Type 1 MG, Area scan, Imperial Fusoan Navy 4th Fleet

Orussian

- Illyusha Voronev, 15, Captain, T-34/76, 76.2 mm F-34 L/41 cannon, Ice, Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces

- Alexandra Putin, 14, 1st Lieutenant, T-34/85, 85 mm L/51.5 cannon, Fire, Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces

- Alliluyeva Murmansk, 16, Major, IS-2, 122 mm D-25 L/43 cannon, Eruption, Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces

- Svetlana Rokossovsky, 18, Lt Colonel, T-44-122, 122 mm D-25-44, Ballistic Lock On, Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces

- Georgina Zhukov, 22, Colonel, ISU-152, 152 mm D-55 L/53 cannon, Frost, Commander of Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces

- Volga Alksnis, 20, Air General, LaGG-3, 20 mm ShVAK automatic cannon, Storm, Commander of Orussian Expeditionary Air Forces

- Mikaya Litva, 19, Lieutenant, IL-2 Shturmovik, 2 23 mm VYa automatic cannons, Super Strength Orussian Air Forces

- Katherine Litvyak, 23, Air Marshal, IL-2 Shturmovik, 23 mm VYa automatic cannon, Frost, Commander of Allied Air Forces in Europe and commander of Orussian Forces in D-Day

- Katalina Medvedev, 19, Wing Commander, Yak-9A, 20 mm ShVAK automatic cannon, Healing Magic, Orussian Navy 1st Palubnyy istrebitel' krylo

- Savona Gorskhov, 17, Flight Captain, IL-2A Shturmovik, 23 mm VYa automatic cannon, Lock On, Orussian Navy 1st Torpeda perevozchik krylo

OC Characters

Name, Age, Rank, Info

Liberion

- Charles E. "Chuck" Yeager, 25, Captain, Pilot in the 363rd Fighter Squadron and older brother of Shirley Yeager

- Adams Z. Kingston, 20, Lieutenant, Officer in the 506th PIR of the 101st Airborne Division and older brother of Amy Kingston

- Lafayette G. Pool, 25, Lieutenant, Commander of a Sherman Platoon called "IN THE MOOD"

Britannian

- Arthur Kirkland, 34, Sergeant, a soldier in the 3rd Infantry Division

Karlslander

- Ludwig von Roerich, 32, Admiral, commander of the Karlslander 1st Fleet 1st Carrier Group

- Jonathan Kluger, 21, Flight Lieutenant, Pilot of a He-177A-3 of the 100th Karlslander Bomber Wing

- Erich Raeder, 68, Admiral of Fleet, Commander of the Karlslander 1st Fleet

- Karl Donitz, 53, Admiral of Navy, Commander of Karlslander Kriegsmarine

- Karlst Blomberg, 45, Lieutenant, Karlslander 7th Army, veteran rifleman

Romagnan

- Franco Lucchini, 27, Pilot Officer, Pilot of a M.C. 202 in the 2nd Romagnan Fighter Wing and older brother of Francesca and Mariana Lucchini

Orussian

- Vladimir Molotov, 45, Admiral, Commander of Orussian Northern Fleet

- Mikhail Timoshenko, 32, Captain, Commander of the ONS Odessa

- Dimitri Petrenko, 26, General, Deputy Commander of all Orussian Forces in Western Europe and husband of Katherine Litvyak

Fusoan (First names in front)

- Hayate Mizawa, 25, Captain, Commander of the IFN Junyō

- Count Terauchi Hisaichi, 64, Field Marshal, Commander of all Fusoan Ground Forces in Europe

- Genda Minoru, 40, Air General, Commander of all Fusoan Air Forces in Europe

- Muto Kaneyoshi, 28, Ensign, Pilot on the Junyō 1st Fighter Wing and cousin of Yoshika and Yukikaze Miyafuji

- Sakai Saburo,28 , Petty Officer Second Class, Pilot on the Junyō 1st Fighter Wing, older brother of Mio Sakamoto

I do not own Strike Witches; if I did there will be a SW version of every major battles of World War 2 already.

I do not own anything here but my OC obviously

Now let's begin


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

January 1942

The Heads of Governments of the Allied Nations met in Casablanca of now liberated Algeria to discuss on the next move for the next phase of the war. The Orussian Tsar and his prime minister could not come as the Battle of Tsaritsyn was still under way so in their place they sent Air General Katherine Litvyak. However she too was preoccupied with the battle of city on the Volga. Even with this problem, the conference had agreed that Operation Overlord, the operation for the cross channel invasion of Gallia will not be unleashed until after May 1st 1944. After two months after the conference, Lt General Frederick Morgan was assigned as the Chief of Staff to the Supreme Allied Commander although there was no one at that post and Morgan had the job of piecing together the preliminary plans for Operation Overlord.

March 1942

Norfolk House, London

Morgan and his staff had to tackle the some of the war's knottiest problems. The main one was where the boys will land when the invasion is underway. To ease this vital decision they had access to a wealth of information about the coastline. During 1942, the Britannian RAF, Romagnan Sovrana Aeronautica Romagniana, Karlslander Luftwaffe and the Orussian Armii VVS had been taking high-altitude photographs of the neuroi infested coastline opposite the Britannian coast. Add the low-level sweeps done by Spitfires, witches, Bf 109s, M.C. 205s and LaGG-3s over selected areas. While the planes and girls swooped over Gallia, the Gallian Resistance agents began to provide information about the neuroi defense, at the same time, a special team based at Oxford University- the Inter-Services Topographical Unit under Royal Marines Colonel Sam Bassett scoured other sources of information which included appealing to the public via the BBC for holiday snaps and postcards from anywhere from the world. It had very welcomed response as the Broadcasting House was swapped. The Brits needed 50 Liberion servicewomen to be flown to assist the mess.

With all of this information the planners could narrow down the landing area choices. The main concern was the beaches must be in easy range of fighter and witch air cover so that meant Baltland and the Bay of Biscay were out of the question. That only left the planners with Northern Gallia and Belgica.

Well the most obvious choice will be Pas de Calais as it was nearer to Britannia, fighters and witches can hold the skies and it had a port which meant supplies can be unloaded faster. However there was one problem with the port city was infested with neuroi. The Gallian Resistance reported that there massive numbers of neuroi in the area of Pas de Calais

Morgan looked towards the west particularly at the coastline between Le Havre and the Cotentin Peninsula where the port city of Cherbourg is located. The coastline was in easy range of the fighters and witches. They checked this by having fighters and witches fly towards the area with the heaviest load possible. The fighters could do it and the witches could do it as well, there was even a report of a witch carrying a Konigstiger with ease to the Normandy coast while another report said two witches carrying a PT boat with crew on board to the coastline. It was also less defended compared to Pas de Calais. Cherbourg if captured early will provide a crucial port for resupplying the ground forces.

June 1943, 12 months to D-Day

The Combined Operations Headquarters accepted Morgan's choice even though some argued that the landing beaches were too far from the invasion's eventual target, liberation of Karlsland.

Alright invasion area is chosen, now to reassure that Normandy was the right choice. Special missions were conducted to make sure that the sandy shore can support the weight of tanks and other heavy vehicles, these missions were done by a special unit of witches, canoeists and swimmers where they went in the dead of night to collect samples of the soil. At the same time, teams were figuring out how to work out some of the problems like how the hell are they to bring supplies when they haven't captured a neuroi port just yet or how they going to handle the enemy fortifications. This is where usually the crazy ideas come up.

"If we can't capture a port, we must take one with us" Britannian naval planner, Commodore John Hughes-Hallett said. Once the troops land, they will need a port for them to use to bring in supplies so Hughes-Hallett proposed of making prefabricated harbours (later codenamed "Mulberries"). These blocks were to be towed toward Normandy after it was captured. Hughes-Hallett's plans were that a breakwater and outer sea wall was to be constructed 2 km from the coastline which was made off blockships or vast caissons (Big hollow concrete boxes that could be flooded so that they sink). This will create an area of calm water where the special floating roadways made of articulated steel sections (Codenamed "Whales") would lead to piers onshore. Ships anchored at the Whales would disgorge supply filled trucks. It was decided that two Mulberries were needed one for the Orussian-Fusoan-Liberion-Karlslander landing beaches and another off the Britannian-Farawaylander-Romagnan landing beaches.

To ensure that the vehicles had gas to liberate Western Europe, an aluminium alloy "pipeline under the ocean" (PLUTO) was to be laid between the Isle of Wight to a terminal in Normandy. Meanwhile a new tank formation was being formed. It was the 79th Armoured Division which its intent was to provide close support to the assault infantry. Its veteran commander, Major General Percy Hobart, developed special tanks which soon were called the "Funnies". The mainstay of these tanks was the Sherman Duplex Drive which had propellers and a canvas skirt to keep it afloat when it was launched offshore. Another workhorse of the division was the flamethrowing tank, the Churchill Crocodile.

December 7th 1943, 6 months to D-Day

All the developments to date were now well in hand now that a Supreme Allied Commander was appointed. Since the Liberions would the biggest contributor of men and equipment for the invasion, Winston Churchill, Franklin Roosevelt, Tōjō Hideki (Prime Minister of Fuso), Mikhail Kalinin (Prime Minister of Orussia), Silvio Feliciano (Prime Minister of Romagna) and Roderich Edelstein (Prime Minister of Karlsland) all agreed that the Supreme Allied Commander should be a Liberion. After some hesitation, Roosevelt plumped for Eisenhower who had planned the "Torch" Landings in North Africa and was now a full general in command of Allied Forces in Mediterranean.

January 1944, 5 months to D-Day

Bushy Park, London

At Supreme Headquarters Allied Expeditionary Force (SHAEF), Eisenhower gathered a group of intelligent commanders, Air Chief Marshall Sir Arthur Tedder was the Deputy Supreme Commander and Commander of all Air Forces for D-Day, Air Marshall Katherine Litvyak as Commander of Allied Air Forces in Europe (Technically she is Tedder's boss and she has a say in the D-Day planning), Air General Sir Trafford Leigh-Mallory as Deputy Commander of the air forces for D-Day, Admiral Sir Bertram was in command of all naval forces involved for D-Day and General Sir Bernard Montgomery will be the commander of all assault troops. General Omar Bradley, Lt General Max-Josef Pemsel, General Georgina Zhukov (Marshal Georgy Zhukov's younger sister) and General Miles Dempsey were picked as the commanders of the main invasion forces which were the US First, Karlslander Seventh, Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces and the Britannian Second Armies. Major General Walther Bedell-Smith, Eisenhower's long-standing chief of staff remained at his post with Morgan as his deputy.

However, not everything was smooth as everyone thought. Almost immediately controversies began to come to light with the first was the assault force numbers. Morgan's plan originally envisaged an invasion force of three divisions with airborne support on the flanks; Eisenhower and Montgomery insisted that on increasing this to seven divisions still with airborne support. This made a logistical nightmare as they need an extra 2000 landing crafts and there were very few available. The only nations that any of these in quantity were Orussia and Liberion but the Chiefs of Staff of these nations were suspicious of that Churchill will divert these landing crafts to the Mediterranean operations he hold dear to his heart. However with extreme reluctant the Orussians (Katherine, Dimitri and Georgina had argued with the STAVKA for the landing crafts) and the Liberions released more vessels but not the full 2000.

Another controversy that almost led to the resignation of the normally even-tempered Eisenhower and the usually calm Katherine broke out when the demand Commander of the Allied Air Forces that SHAEF have unrestricted of the Britannian, Liberion, Orussian, Karlslander, Romagnan, and Fusoan heavy bombers (well to precise the Orussians and Fusoans didn't really have any proper heavy bombers) "soften up" roads, bridges and neuroi defences. It was crucial that these lines of communications were wrecked so the neuroi could not flood reinforcements to the invasion area when the first shots were fired.

The Orussian, Karlslander, Romagna and Fusoan air commanders were not giving any problems as they respected the ranks of these two commanders and they knew that these commanders knew what they are doing. However it was the Britannian and Liberion "bomber barons", Air Chief Marshall Sir Arthur Harris and Lt General Carl Spaatz that were giving Eisenhower and Katherine trouble. They bristled at the proposal that their bombers were being diverted to support D-Day when they were busy bombing neuroi installations deep in enemy territory. Harris reckoned that his Lancasters and Halifaxes can win the war without the need of a ground campaign while Spaatz wanted to concentrate his bombers on the neuroi resources targets. Only by intervention by Roosevelt and Churchill (with a little help from Katherine's murderous side) brought them into line. The bombing campaign on invasion related targets began later in April 1944.

By 1944, Great Britannia was crammed with men and equipment. Since 1942, Marshall (Chief of Staff of the US Army) had dispatched a staggering 950000 US troops to Britain as well as vast amounts of supplies. This doesn't include the 1000000 soldiers and supplies arriving from Orussia, the 850000 men and equipment the Fusoans sent, the 650000 men and weapons from Karlslander not including the 150000 Karlslanders with their own equipment already there since 1940's failure, and finally the Romagna has sent 535000 men and supplies. Whole sweeps of the south were covered from horizon to horizon with row upon uniform rows of tanks armoured vehicles, and aircrafts. There were farmer fields in Kent filled with howitzers and tanks lined the highway in West Sussex. Half cylindrical steel containers sheltering piles of ammunition lined the grassy shoulder of country roads. Depots were stuffed full with everything from boxes of dried eggs to drums of motor oil, brooms to prefabricated Nissen huts. A current joke went that only the thousands of barrage balloons bobbing in Britannian skies kept the island from sinking beneath the waves.

At the same time, amphibious training exercises began, with troops making mock assaults on parts of the coast that resembled the projected landing areas. South of Dartmouth, eight villages were evacuated and land was requisitioned to create the Slapton Sands Assault Training Area. Not all of the exercises were successful and some were costly.

April 27/28

Lyme Bay, West of Portland Bill

Convoy T4 which consisted of a corvette, HMS Azalea and nine tank landing craft were out for an exercise when…

"Hey, what's that over there?" a Liberion tanker asked pointing towards the waterline as there appears to be something floating above the waterline. Another tanker took out his night vision goggles and looked towards the object.

"Oh shit that's a neuroi and there are seven of them!" the tanker shouted. The word soon reached to the other vessels and panic arises as there were no witches in the area.

"Main guns fire on neuroi! We need to defend this convoy!" The captain of the corvette barked as the neuroi began to close in. The vessels in the convoy began to open fire on the neuroi. However the battle was short as the neuroi sliced three of the vessels before being driven away by witches. Two landing ships sank while one was badly damaged, 639 servicemen were killed in the incident. Alarmingly 10 officers that had special knowledge of the "Overlord" plan were found to be missing. Only after all ten officers' bodies were recovered then the Allied could breathe easily. There was a controversy on what happened to the dead Liberions. Many claimed the servicemen were buried secretly in mass graves near Slapton Sands.

Meanwhile Eisenhower had been tireless in visiting his troops. He wanted, if possible, to visit every single unit involved in the invasion.

"It pays big dividends in terms of morale and morale is supreme on the battlefield" Eisenhower said to explain why he goes from one unit to another. His most memorable was probably the visit to the 501st Joint Fighter Wing's Base in Dover. It was funny to see the witches caught off guard when he came to visit them. The only people that knew of the visit were Katherine and Dimitri. The witches just came back from the beach for some training. Katherine asked the witches to come the common room. The witches were too tired to notice Katherine, Dimitri, and Eisenhower in the common room when they walked. Eisenhower kept quiet until everyone was in the room.

"I must say, do you 501st girls always go to the beach?" Eisenhower asked. The witches slowly turned to the source of the voice.

"Dimitri, didn't Katherine tell you that we were at the beach…" Mio suddenly lost her voice when she saw who it was. There was General Eisenhower, standing in the corner of the room with Katherine and Dimitri flanking him on the left and the right respectively. Katherine looked as she was about to explode with laughter while Dimitri was struggling to keep a straight face. Eisenhower had a warm smile. The witches blinked at least twice to check who else were in the room.

"AH!" The witches screamed as they realized who it was and what they were wearing in front of them. They scramble to cover their exposed bodies.

"What a… n…ice surprise, sir" Minna stuttered as she tried not expose her body.

"Calm down, Lt Colonel Minna, it is just me not your father" Eisenhower smiled.

"Sorry for being so indecent in front you sir" Gertrude apologized as she calmed herself down.

"Please forgive us" the rest of the witches said

"It's alright, you were out training and no one informed you" Eisenhower said. The witches sighed in relief they were scared that they might get disbanded like they almost did last year if it wasn't for Katherine intervening and scaring the plotters.

"However, a certain someone here could have informed you" Eisenhower said as he gestured towards Katherine who finally burst into laughter.

"Katherine! Ma'am! Kathy!" The witches exclaimed. Eisenhower chuckled slightly while turning to Dimitri. (1st A/N)

"Does this happen all the time?" Eisenhower asked.

"Sometimes, if Katherine is bored" Dimitri answered.

May 15th 1944

St Paul's School, London

Eisenhower conducted a full-scale briefing of his senior commanders in front of King George IV and Churchill. US Rear Admiral Morton L. Deyo recalled it being said that the Supreme Commander's smile was worth 20 divisions. That day it was worth so much more. Eisenhower spoke for ten minutes. The mists of doubt dissolved before the warmth of his quiet confidence. After he finished, the tension had gone. Not often did one man be called upon to accept so great a responsibility but here was one at peace at his soul.

"D-Day will commence on June 5th this year" Eisenhower said.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Most of this info is real like the battle of Lyme Bay**

**1st A/N : Just guess who said which line**


	3. Chapter 2: Bombs Away!

Chapter 2: Bombs Away!

May 25th 1944

An Airbase near Shoreham, the early morning silence was shattered by the sounds of bomber engines starting up.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" the pilot asked

"Yes, Flight Lieutenant Jonathan, we are all ready" the crew of the He 177A-5 replied. The two

"This is Flight Lieutenant Jonathan Kluger of Germanischen Griffin to Tangney Tower; we are ready to take off" Jonathan radioed. Jonathan Kluger is a seasoned bomber pilot; he has flown 154 missions since the fall of Gallia, he has a few close encounters with the neuroi. He is always thinking those around him than himself. He once left his planes to the control of his rookie co-pilot so he could help an injured escort witch into the bomber.

"This is Tangney Tower, Germanischen Griffin, you are clear to take off, joint formation once you are in the air" the tower replied.

The Karlslander He-177A-5 began to speed down the runway and soon it was in the air. Jonathan began to manoeuvre the bomber so it jointed the rest of the bombers in the wing. Jonathan looked around and he could see the massive number of bombers in skies, so many that they nearly block out the early morning sun. He looked to Martin Keitel, his co-pilot next to him. Jonathan noticed that Martin looked as if he was trying to remember something.

"Um, Karlst where our target this time, we being flying so many sorties that I forgot" Martin asked as he turned to the navigator. The navigator, Karlst Speer looked at his map first before answering the co-pilot.

"We will be bombing the bridges along the river the Vire River" Karlst answered. The flight was short as the targets were close.

"This is Wing Commander Ludwig Richtofen to all bombers; we are now in enemy skies soon so keep your eyes out for enemy bombers" the commander of the wing radioed.

"Sorry for interrupting Wing Commander Richtofen, this is Major Albert Cunningham of the USAAF 8th Air Force, my squadron will be you escorts today" Major Louis Cunningham radioed

"By all means, we bombers may have guns but we take on a neuroi straight on" Ludwig said as the bombers and their escorts flew out.

Normandy, Northern Gallia

"Alright everyone, remember out targets are the bridges on the Vire River, so make sure you are over the right river" Richtofen radioed. Soon the bomber began to decrease their altitude so they could hit their targets more precisely.

"Alright, Erich get ready to drop those bombs" Jonathan said as the plane descended lower so to that the bombardier could aim the bombs.

"Alright ready to drop bombs, opening bomb bay doors" Erich the bombardier said as he flipped the switch. He was focused on his target; the bridges of the Vire River.

"Martin get on that MG now we got neuroi inbound heading north from the south" Jonathan said. Martin nodded and when to the forward facing machine gun. Suddenly a Me-264 bomber to their 11 o'clock comes under fire from the enemy neuroi. The neuroi's beam sliced the left wing.

"Verdammt! This is Teufels Zerstörer, we are hit! Everyone bail out! Schnell!" the pilot of the Me-264 shouted as the plane began to pitch towards the Gallian soil. Jonathan could see that the crew were evacuating bomber. Just as the last man got out, another neuroi beam slices the Me-264 and that destroyed the plane.

"This is Major Cunningham to all witches in the squadron! Shoot those neuroi bastards down! Get them away from the bombers! Fighters, I want you to stick to the bombers! At all cost, those bombers are our priority!" Albert barked.

"Roger! Alright girls, form on me!" One of the witches radioed.

"Where do you think you're going Alfred? These bombers are more important than racking in kills" A pilot radioed to another pilot.

"Thanks for the escort, Major Cunningham" Ludwig said.

"You are welcome, but we are not out of the fight just yet" Albert replied. Soon the skies were filled with lead as the witches engaged the attacking neuroi. The fighters stuck close to the bombers only engaging when the neuroi came too close.

"Okay, bombs away!" Erich said as he pressed the release trigger. The 60 100kg bombs fell out of the bomb bay of the He 117A-5.

Soon the bombers were dropping their payload on the bridges. The bombs cratered the Gallian countryside as from the bombers they could see their bombs explode on impact with the ground or water. Some of the bombs hit the bridges. Most of the bridges went down except for the "St Lo Schwein", a bridge that is just outside St Lo which seems to never collapse no matter how many times they bomb the bridge. It just spans the river like a dick taunting the bombers for their failure to get rid of that bridge.

"Alright bombs are gone, let's get out of here!" Erich said.

"You don't need to tell me twice! Martin, get back to your post now! Erich take over the front machine gun" Jonathan ordered as he pulled on his yoke to turn his bomber. Martin and Erich got into their position. Martin got back into his co-pilot seat while Erich got into the front gunner's position. Just then a radio transmission was heard.

"This is 1st Lootenant (Liberion Slang) Abigail Davidson, I have been hit! I am requesting some support!" a witch radioed. Jonathan looked towards Martin and Erich. They know their flight lieutenant well so they knew what was going through his mind. They gave Jonathan the green light by nodding.

"Klaus, swing your gun horizontally now!" Jonathan radioed.

"Roger" Klaus answered.

"Alright, this is Flight Lieutenant Jonathan to 1st Lieutenant Abigail; can you see the bomber with the tail gun swinging horizontally?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah I can see it, why?" Abigail asked.

"How far are you from it?" Jonathan asked again.

"I am just 35 m to the 7 o'clock of it, why?" Abigail asked.

"It is my bomber so get beneath the plane" Jonathan replied.

"Say what? Why would I do that?" Abigail exclaimed.

"We have no bombs in our bay so it is safe" Jonathan said.

"Well okay then, but if this is a prank, I will shoot you" Abigail said as she manoeuvred to below the Karlslander bomber.

"Okay I am under your plane, so now what?" Abigail asked.

"Erich, open the bomb bay doors and Martin take care of the plane" Jonathan said as he got out of his seat. Erich went to his bombardier station and opened the bomb bay doors. Martin took over the controls of the plane.

Jonathan went to the edge of the bomb bay; he then took some rope and tied it around his body so it was a harness as he had a gut feeling that the witch won't make it in time to reach him.

Abigail watched as the bomb bay doors open up. She was feeling a bit nervous as she didn't know what was going to happen but she was more worried about her strikers that were about to give.

"Come on in, 1st Lieutenant there is nothing to be worried about" Jonathan said as he stuck his head through the open bomb bay. Abigail was surprised that these bomber guys were trying to help her. She slung her Ma Deuce over her left shoulder.

"Okay, here I come" Abigail said as she came closer towards the bomb bay. She edged slowly towards Jonathan.

"Almost there, just a little more Kamerad" Jonathan said as he extended his hand. Abigail also extended her hand to grasp Jonathan's hand when suddenly her striker engine shut off and she began to fall.

"No!" Abigail shouted as she began to fall, she instantly closed her eyes. Jonathan instinctively launched himself towards Abigail. Lucky, Jonathan was quick as he managed to grab Abigail by wrapping his arms around Abigail's waist. He then turned his body so if that the rope snapped he will try to cushion their fall with his body. However the rope was still loose, so they continued to fall a few more metres before coming to a halt. Abigail unaware of this continued to scream. Lucky for them especially for Jonathan, the rope held strong.

"Um, Abigail" Jonathan said. Abigail didn't seem to hear him as she continue to scream.

"Abigail" Jonathan repeated a few times but the Liberion witch didn't respond.

"Abigail!" Jonathan barked. Abigail finally quiet down but her eyes were still shut.

"What?" Abigail asked with her eyes still closed.

"You can open your eyes now we are safe now" Jonathan said. Abigail opened her eyes and she saw Jonathan's face.

"What but how?" Abigail gasped. Jonathan then grabbed hold of something that was behind her.

"Um this rope" Jonathan smiled. Abigail turned her body slightly to see a rope tied around Jonathan's lower body like a harness. Abigail then turned towards Jonathan who was checking the rope. Abigail suddenly felt angry and slapped him in the face. Jonathan stopped looking at the rope and turned his attention to Abigail who looked rather unhappy.

"Why did you jump? You should have just gone back to your base and reported about my fall" Abigail pouted as she grabbed Jonathan's shoulders. Jonathan just looked at her with little emotion

"Then they will have to have a casket ready for you and I don't want the memory of your terrified face haunting me" Jonathan said calmly ignoring the pain in his. Abigail was shocked that he wasn't angry for the slap. She began to tear up. She then wrapped her arms around Jonathan and hugged him tightly burying her face into his chest. She then let the waterworks go as she began to cry.

"There, there it is alright, you were just worried that I just endangered my crew but they know me too well" Jonathan said as Abigail continued to cry. After a few minutes her crying slowed down.

"Huh?" Abigail uttered as she removed her head from Jonathan.

"You are not the first witch that I helped while on a mission but I just went to the back of the plane and opened the rear door for her" Jonathan answered.

"Why do you do it?" Abigail asked as she wiped her tears.

"A witch saved me once, she went into my crippled bomber, I was too weak to get out of my seat because I was in a bad way, and she grabbed me and dragged me to a hole in the plane and pushed me out just after she pulled my chute cord, just a few seconds after that happened the bomber went up in flames and I didn't see her come, so I vowed that to repay for letting me live, I will save any witch that was in trouble no matter what" Jonathan answered.

"Sorry for slapping your face, sir" Abigail sniffled a bit.

"Sir, you make feel me old! Call me, Jon" Jonathan smiled.

"You can call me Abby" Abigail smiled.

"Okay Abby can you call my co-pilot Martin to get Karlst to hoist us up" Jonathan said.

"Okay, but first" Abigail said as she smiled. Jonathan felt a little unnerved.

"What is on your mi…?" Jonathan said before being cut off by Abigail kissing him. Jonathan was shocked at first but returned the kiss. They soon separated from the kiss as they needed air to breath.

"What was that for?" Jonathan said as he gasped for air.

"That's little thanks but there's a condition" Abigail answered.

"What is it?" Jonathan asked.

"Can you be my lover?" Abigail asked.

"Okay, Abby whatever you say" Jonathan smiled.

"Hey if you two are done do you want us to hoist you up?" Martin asked

"That would be nice, thank you" Abigail felt flustered as she radioed her response. Her face and Jonathan's face were red as the freshest tomato.

"Karlst, hoist the two Liebe Vögel up will you?" Martin asked.

"Okay, Martin" Karlst said as he went to the bomb bay. Soon Jonathan and Abigail were hoisted into the plane. Jonathan went back to his seat after he help Abigail get out of her strikers. Abigail followed him to the front of the plane. Abigail was amazed at how roomy the bomber cockpit was.

"Wow nice plane you have here" Abigail said.

"Why thank, 1st Lieutenant" Martin said.

"Please just call me Abigail; we are all people first, soldiers second" Abigail smiled.

"That is true" Karlst said.

"Nice philosophy there, Abby" Jonathan said. Then a radio message came in.

"Okay has anyone seen 1st Lieutenant Abigail Davidson, anywhere?" a witch asked.

"Haven't seen her, Captain Annie Wilton" another witch replied. Abigail was about to respond but she then thought of a prank for her squadron, she whispered the plan to Jonathan, Martin, Erich and Karlst. They all agreed to the idea for it just funny

"Hey everyone sorry for the late respond, these guys won't let me have the time but I managed to persuade them to give me some time to speak to you girls" Abigail radioed.

"Ah there you are Abigail…wait, what did you say?" Annie said.

"My strikers died and I slammed into the ground hard, so now I am in the afterlife and I met some nice guys like Abraham here" Abigail said as she gestured Jonathan to speak.

"This girl is a nice one. How is the great nation of Liberion? I hear that a new enemy threats our great civilization, I pray that you can defeat this threat" Jonathan spoke in the best Lincoln voice he could muster and the others were surprised that he could a good impression of Abraham Lincoln. After he was done talking, he noticed that the four other plotters were staring at him.

"What? I played as the man in play before the war" Jonathan said.

"And here is Bismarck, he is a nice guy" Abigail said

"I heard that Karlsland has fallen but her people are still strong and are fighting a good fight! Now that the Karlsland I built! Keep those skies clear, flying knights" Martin said

"I am sorry ma'am but your time is up, we are needed up there" Karlst said. By now the bomber crew could hear the crying, cursing and sobbing. They tried their hardest not to laugh as apparently the witches haven't figured it out yet.

"Alright, George Washington, I am coming but let me say good bye first" Abigail said.

"Yes that would be alright but not for too long" Karlst said.

"Well girls, it has been nice talking to you all but my time is up, see you girls here" Abigail said before turning off her intercom. Abigail and the other plotters began to laugh their asses off as they listen to the witches crying and sobbing. They were laughing so much that Jonathan accidentally swung the yoke too hard to the left and the plane began to yawn to the left. He quickly stabilizes the plane when Abigail began to fall towards the left.

"You think we should tell them?" Erich asked.

"Alright then, let's tell them before it is too late" Abigail said.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Jonathan to Captain Annie Wilton, I have something to tell you" Jonathan said.

"What is it?" Annie asked. Jonathan could hear the sadness in her voice.

"Abigail is…" Jonathan said as he tried to muster the courage to tell her.

"Abigail is what? Tell me Lieutenant or I will make you" Annie barked.

"She was pulling a prank on you! She is right now in the cockpit of my bomber" Jonathan spat out.

"Damn you, Abigail! That was not funny! We really thought we lost you!" Annie growled. The rest of the witches were hurling insults and curses at Abigail

"Sorry, Ann, I was just bored and I thought it would be fun since the last prank about 4 weeks ago" Abigail apologized.

"Alright, you are forgiven this time, anymore funny stuff like that and you are grounded!" Annie warned.

"Yes ma'am" Abigail answered.

"Now why are you in a bomber?" Annie asked.

"The crew helped me when my strikers died especially the pilot he was a great help" Abigail said.

"Okay, get back to base once you are on the ground, got it?" Annie said.

"Yes Captain" Abigail replied. The trip wasn't boring with Abigail on board as she was a friendly girl and the pilots, and the forward crew were having a good time talking with her.

Tangney Airbase, North of Shoreham

Jonathan picked up the radio as he prepared the bomber for landing. Abigail was sitting in his lap.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Jonathan Kluger of Germanischen Griffin to Tangney Tower; I am approaching from the south bearing 192, over" Jonathan radioed.

"This is Tangney Tower, I see you on my radar, over" the tower operator radioed.

"Requesting to land, over" Jonathan radioed.

"Permission granted, proceed to runway A1 on bearing 251, over" the tower operator radioed.

"Roger, prepping for landing, over" Jonathan radioed as he turned the 16 800 kg of steel and men towards the runway.

"Wow, my first ever landing in a bomber, this is cool" Abigail said.

"And you are in the front seat too" Jonathan said.

"This is so gonna make Misty jealous when I tell her about this" Abigail smiled. Jonathan and Martin began the procedures for landing and soon they were on the ground back in friendly territory.

"This is your pilot speaking, thank you for flying with Karlslander Luftwaffe, I hope you enjoyed your flight and I hope you fly with us again" Jonathan radioed. Martin chuckled while Abigail giggled as she got off Jonathan's lap. They and the rest of the crew got out of the plane. Abigail and Jonathan took out the broken down strikers out of the plane.

"Okay, wait here, I have a little surprise for you" Jonathan said.

"Okay" Abigail said before Jonathan ran off to somewhere in the base. Abigail figured that he needed to get a car.

"Suddenly she heard a strange sound, it sounded like propellers, and she looked around to see what was making that noise. Suddenly a big green flying craft came into her sight. It had a two upward facing propellers on metal frame were attached on either side of the machine. It soon slowed and landed just a few metres from Abigail. Then a door opened and out came Jonathan with his calm smile that Abigail has already begun to love.

"Hey Abigail, do you want a ride?" Jonathan asked as he walked up to Abigail.

"What is that flying thing?" Abigail spurted as she was amazed at the marvel machine.

"Oh that is a Focke-Achgelis Fa 223F Drache or Dragon in English, it is the world's first multipurpose helicopter" Jonathan answered as he picked up one of Abigail's striker.

"Wow it looks cool" Abigail said.

"Come on in and I will show you how it works" Jonathan said as he walked towards the helicopter.

"Wait up" Abigail said as she picked up the other striker as well and she ran towards the Dragon.

"So this is the inside of the Dragon" Jonathan said as he gestured to the interior of the helicopter.

"Wow, this is so cool" Abigail uttered.

"Now this is an improved version of the original Dragon. It has a powerful 1,500 hp Bramo 325R4 engine which gives enough power to fly at top speed of 178 km/h or cruising speed of 126 km/h both at 2100 m. The previous version's body consisted of welded steel tubing covered with treated fabric to save weight and make repairs easier but this version's body is made of a steel frame with lightly armoured steel plates welded on so this can handle small arms fire. It is in a way capable of defending itself with a MG 15 in the front which is operated by the observer" Jonathan said as he pointed towards the machine gun in the front next to the cockpit.

"That is amazing, I wish our air force had something like this" Abigail said.

"They do have something like this; it is called the Sikorsky R-4 but that is a single upwards facing main propeller with a second sideward facing propeller in the rear to keep it from spinning" Jonathan said.

"How do you know?" Abigail asked.

"I have a friend working the Sikorsky aircrafts company, he was the test pilot" Jonathan answered.

"Oh okay, now can we take this puppy for a spin?" Abigail asked as she was eager to see this Dragon fly.

"Alright get yourself strapped in and soon we will be in the sky" Jonathan said as he secured the strikers to the helicopter. He then went to the cockpit seat and then fastens his safety belt on.

"Strapped in?" Jonathan asked.

"Yes I am strapped in and ready to fly" Abigail said.

"Let's take this Dragon to the sky" Jonathan said as he started the engine for the helicopter. The engine soon came to life and began to roar. Soon the propellers came to life and began to rotate faster every second. The noise of the engine and the propellers became louder. Abigail was a bit unnerved at first at the noise but soon got over it. Soon the helicopter began to lift off the ground. Jonathan then turned the helicopter towards the fields away from the runway so he wouldn't disrupt any planes flying in the area. Abigail was star struck at how awesome it was to be in a flying helicopter. Jonathan just laughed when he saw Abigail's face when she was adjusting to the sound. He got a soft punch for that.

"So where is your base?" Jonathan asked.

"Um, I think it was the Tangmere base near Westhampnett" Abigail answered.

"Okay let's go" Jonathan said as he pointed the Dragon towards Westhampnett.

"But can we go for a scenery ride first, since we are going out now" Abigail shyly asked.

"Oh sure thing" Jonathan said as he steered the helicopter towards the countryside. It was the beginning of a good relationship.


	4. Chapter 2: Unexpected

Chapter 2: Unexpected

May 30th 1944

Hangar 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base, Dover

Gertrude and Erica were just walked into the hangar and saw men along the runway placing something into the water. The witches have noticed that all over the Dover area

"What are those things they putting into the water?" Erica asked as she looked outside the hangar to men launching something into the water. It looked like boats but they are not since they were constructed with some light materials.

"It must be something important…" Gertrude before a flight of Liberion bombers and their escorts flew over the base. The men looked up and waved towards the planes as they flew overhead. The witches of the 501st JFW have noticed that of the late that there were increase in number of equipment and vehicles being deployed all over the Dover area. However when they took a closer look they saw that these military hardware were fake. They wondered why have fake military equipment placed all over the area even Minna and Mio were at a loss at why the soldiers were setting up fake military equipment all over the Dover area. If Katherine and Dimitri knew anything about it

"Well there goes another flight of bombers" Erica said they watched the bombers and fighters fly into the distance. They could see some witches amongst the planes.

"So what are you two doing here?" a man asked. The two Karlslander witches abruptly turned around to see who it was. It was General Dimitri Petrenko, commander of the Orussian forces in Europe and he had a strange weapon with him, it looked like the STG44 but it wasn't the Sturmgewehr as it had a bipod and it had a wooden stock. It had a curved magazine. Dimitri was just checking the rifle for any dirt or grind in the workings. He removed the magazine to check the feed mechanism. Satisfied, Dimitri reloaded the rifle, cocked the rifle and got into a standing firing stance, his trigger finger out of the trigger hold. He then noticed that Gertrude and Erica were eyeing at him. Still in his firing stance, he glanced towards the two Karlslander girls. He could see that they were focused on the weapon in his possession. He then got out of his stance.

"Sorry about that, looks like I am still a frontline soldier at heart" Dimitri smiled as he placed the rifle in safe mode. He didn't realize that he didn't properly put it in safe mode as the click noise the rifle make when going safe wasn't heard.

"What is that rifle? Is it a new one because I have never seen it before" Gertrude went straight to the point.

"This is the newest firearm to come out of Orussia, the AS-44 automatic rifle; this is the brainchild of Alexey Ivanovich Sudayev, who already designed the PPS submachine gun. It has an effective range of 800 m. It was quite heavy 5 kg empty but that was the first version. However this is the AS-44/45 which is significantly lighter at 3.5 kg when empty. Both versions use the new 7.62x41mm cartridge in 30 round magazines. It is a very effective rifle and most of the troops in the Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces are now equipped with this weapon including yours truly" Dimitri explained the specs of the rifle. Gertrude and Erica listened to Dimitri as they wanted to know what that assault rifle could do.

"Here you can look at it but just be careful it has a tendency to go off…" Dimitri said before Erica accidentally fired a burst out when she pulled the trigger. The rifle was aimed towards the steel girdles in the roof of the hangar but the rifle moved upwards as the kick from the AS-44/45 was big so the rounds travelled up the girdle. There were distinctive pings when the rounds hit the steel girdle. Erica who wasn't prepared for the AS-44/45 to fired fell backwards from the kick off the rifle. The other soldiers instinctively ducked for cover when they heard the burst.

"Even in safe mode" Dimitri finished. Erica was now on her back with the rifle in her right hand. Gertrude took the rifle and removed the magazine before handing it back to Dimitri.

"I prefer the STG-44 over this, if you don't mind" Gertrude said as she helped

"Hey you soldiers get back to work, nothing to see here!" Dimitri shouted as he noticed that the soldiers were just lying there not doing their work. The soldiers quickly got back to what they were doing.

"Yeah, it has a tendency to fire even in safe mode but that only happens when the user didn't lock it properly which probably meant that I forgot to do the same" Dimitri scratched the back of his head.

"Ouch, it kicks like a mule" Erica said as she massaged her shoulder as it was sore from the recoil of the AS-44/45.

"Well it does fire a significantly bigger round than those fired in the MP40, so it will have a kick" Dimitri said. Then Gertrude and Erica left the hangar. Dimitri first checked how many round were fired, 4 rounds have fired. Not bad for someone who just held the weapon, Dimitri lose half of magazine in one burst the first time he fired it but he didn't fell backwards like Erica. He then slung the AS over his right shoulder and walked out of the hangar.

"I wonder if there is anyone in the radar room" Dimitri uttered as he walked towards the said room. Dimitri has grown an interest to the electronic equipment in the radar room. Well maybe that is because he wanted to be radio announcer before the war. When he reached the room there was Minna in the room. Dimitri remembered how Minna first acted around him, all hostile and wouldn't even come near him. Sometimes she forgets that Dimitri is a higher rank than her and will tell him to do some shitty job. Only after when Dimitri got real pissed when Minna made an insulting comment about his involvement in the Battle for Moscow and erupted in anger, he almost went into anger-driven rampage in the base; however the only injury was to Katherine when she was shot from Dimitri's Tokarev pistol when she tried to wrestle with Dimitri. Dimitri had to be knocked out but not before he let out the secret that his and Katherine's marriage. Minna was stunned by this revelation and she slowly began to be friendlier with Dimitri. Dimitri forgave her and apologized for terrorizing the girls.

"Oh, hello there, comrade Lt Colonel Minna, nice day we are having, da?" Dimitri greeted as he came into the room.

"Oh, hello there, Dimitri, yes it is a nice day, and please call me Minna" Minna replied.

"Sorry, it been drilled in me so long that I got used to it" Dimitri said as he sat down in front of the radio. He then took the head phones and place them over his ears.

"This is Mariana Lucchini to Dover Base, requesting permission to land" someone radioed. Dimitri picked up the transmitter but didn't speak as he wasn't in charge of the base.

"Minna, there is someone requesting to land on our runway" Dimitri said as he handed the transmitter to Minna. Dimitri did glance out towards the window towards the runway and the people on the runway were almost done with what they were doing

"This is Lt Colonel Minna to Mariana Lucchini, permission to land, just watch for the work crew on the runway" Minna replied

"Thank you, oh there are people on the runway" Mariana radioed.

"Aw, hell, now how in the world am I going to land" someone else radioed. Minna and Dimitri looked at each other

"This is Lt Colonel Minna of Dover Base, who is this?" Minna asked.

"This is Franco Lucchini, ma'am, can I land on your runway, ma'am" Franco asked.

"Two Lucchinis, isn't that strange?" Dimitri mouthed.

"I know right" Minna mouthed back.

"So can I land on your runway?" Franco asked.

"Well you can since the centre of the runway is clear so yes, permission granted" Minna answered.

"Grazie, looks like you are just like she wrote about you" Franco said. Minna and Dimitri looked at each other as they both wondered who he was talking about. Soon the drone of a propeller plane was heard and they soon saw the plane and a witch come into sight. They could see that it was a Romagnan fighter, the M.C 202 Folgore and next to the fighter was a witch. They were very surprised when they looked at the witch; she looked like an older version of Francesca. She was wearing a Romagnan Air Force's colonel uniform and she had in her hand a SAFAT heavy machine gun like the one Francesca uses but her had a bigger ammunition box.

"Well, let's greet our guest" Minna said as she placed the transmitter down.

"Why don't you call the other witches especially Francesca maybe she can shed some light on this mystery" Dimitri said as he got up from the chair.

"That is a good idea, Dimitri" Minna said as she activated her transponder. She sets it so that only her unit can hear it.

"This is Lt Colonel Minna to all witches in base, we have some guests in the hangar, let's greet them" Minna radioed. Dimitri could hear some of the responses as he walked beside her. Soon Katherine came into conversation.

"So who are the guests, Demi?" Katherine asked.

"Apparently two Romagnan aviators with same surname as our Francesca, Kathy" Dimitri answered.

"Well that is a strange coincident indeed, what do you think Minna?" Katherine pondered.

"Well, I am as clueless as you are but they are our guest so we must act accordingly" Minna said.

"Like when I first came here a few days before Katherine" Dimitri smirked. Minna immediately began to fluster and her face was as red as her hair.

"Ah… that was…the…past, let's that be be…hind us" Minna stuttered.

"Oh I was only joking, comrade Minna, sorry for flustering you" Dimitri smiled. The three soon arrive in the hangar; they were the first there since there was no one there but the two Romagnan pilots. They saw that Mariana, the Romagnan witch had a bust comparative bigger to Shirley's and her uniform was a size too small for her as it was stretching over her bust.

"Ah, welcome to our base, I hope you like your visit" Minna said.

"Hello there you three let me introduce myself, I am Colonel Mariana Lucchini of the 1st Romagnan Fighter Bomber Wing and I am…" Mariana said before a small white blur tackled her down. Dimitri, Katherine and Minna were shocked at what just happened. They then looked at the ground and saw Francesca onto of her chest, squeezing the new arrival's breasts.

Mariana Lucchini, the second oldest of the Lucchini siblings is the colonel of the Romagnan 1st Fighter Wing, She is one of Romagna's few witch aces with 124 neuroi destroyed. She has the magic ability Sunburst which is much stronger than Francesca's Sunlight Strike as the Sunburst is literally miniature fusion bombs that are sent smashing into neuroi. Usually it takes one or two Sunbursts to annihilate a neuroi, three or more if it is bigger than the size of corvette. The explosions were always bright. Since these were literally tiny suns and Mariana used a lot of them a lot of the time because she just can, she has gotten a rather dark tan. Her skin tone is now like that of someone like Matilda. This has earned her the nickname "Marrone Marianna".

"Sorella, I am so happy to see you!" Francesca shouted as she hugged her sister.

"Sorella?" Dimitri asked.

"That is sister in Romagnan" Franco, the pilot answered.

"And you are?" Katherine asked.

"Oh where are my manners, signora, let me introduce myself, I am Pilot Officer Franco Lucchini of the 2nd Romagnan Fighter Wing and I am…" Franco said before Mariana and Francesca tackled him to the ground. The two female Lucchinis began to tickle the male Lucchini. Franco was laughing like a mad man.

"These two's older brother…cut it out you two, it hurts!" Franco said between his laughter. The rest of the witches arrived to see the scene.

Franco Lucchini, the oldest and only brother of the Lucchini siblings is a Pilot Officer of the Romagna 2nd Fighter wing. He is an ace of the Romagnan Sovrana Aeronautica Romagniana. He has won 22 victories against the neuroi. He is dubbed "Francesco Baracca Del Guerra Neuroi" or in English the "Francesco Baracca Of the Neuroi War" for his flying skills.

"Fratello, you are here as well? Now all we need is papa and mama" Francesca smiled as she got off of her brother.

"But you know what they do" Mariana said as she got off of her brother.

"They send their regards and they are proud of us no matter what we do" Franco said.

"Who are these, Francesca?" Mio asked.

"Oh, hey guys, these are my brother and sister"

"Franco Lucchini at your service, nice to meet you" Franco smiled.

"Mariana Lucchini here, pleased to meet you" Mariana bowed.

"Well let me introduce myself first, I am Lt Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, commander of this joint fighter wing" Minna said.

"I am Major Mio Sakamoto, battle commander of the 501st" Mio introduced herself.

"Flight Lieutenant Gertrude Barkhorn, present ma'am" Gertrude saluted.

"Flying Officer Erica Hartmann, here" Erica smiled.

"Flying Officer Eila Juutilainen, okay?" Eila said.

"Flying Officer Sanya Litvyak, a pleasure to meet you" Sanya sleepily smiled.

"Flying Officer Perrine H. Clostermann at your service" Perrine bowed.

"Flight Sergeant Lynette Bishop, nice to meet you" Lynette smiled.

"Hi, I am Sergeant Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika greeted.

"I am Captain Charlotte E. Yeager but everyone calls me Shirley" Shirley smiled as she extended her hand.

"So you're the one Francesca likes so much, after meeting you in person, I can see why" Mariana smirked as she shook Shirley's hand while she eyed Shirley's bust.

"Well at least we know where her interest came from" Shirley said.

"So how was our little cat while she's here with you all, didn't cause much trouble did she" Franco asked.

"No, no, she was no trouble at all, she was a fun witch to have around" Minna said. Just then she gets a radio message

"Dover Base, this is Petty Officer Second Class Sakai Saburo, requesting permission to land" a pilot said in a rather monotonous tone. Minna was surprised to hear this pilot's voice. But before she could answer another radio message came in.

"Yeah sorry about my lead's dull mood, he is not in his usual plane so he is a bit grumpy, well anyway this Ensign Muto Kaneyoshi calling in, can I land on your runway?" a second pilot said and he sounded more cheerful.

"Oi, don't forget about me! This Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji from the Imperial Fusoan 4th Fleet can I come in to land as well" another aviator radioed. Minna was surprised that this aviator was a girl and she had the same family name as Yoshika.

"Okay, all three of you can land" Minna said. Mio who stood next to her looked at her.

"Um, who were you talking to?" Mio asked.

"Three Fusoan fliers and one of them is an admiral" Minna said.

"Soon two aircrafts and witch came to view; Minna looked towards the incoming figures, she decided to identify the incoming planes so that meant her magic had to be activated. She could now identify the planes better. She decided to examine the wingman's plane; it was the vaunted Mitsubishi A6M Rei-Sen or more often called the Zero and from what Minna could see that this one was a more modern version of the Zero. She then turned to the lead's plane and she giggled slightly at what the lead was flying. If anyone could see the plane, they too would be giggling or chuckling as well, it was a Nakajima B6N2 Tenzan or "Jill" as it was called by the Liberions and Britannians. She looked at the witch and saw she had a navy blue naval officer's uniform which was contrast to what Mio was wearing which was white.

"Um, Mio" Minna said.

"Yes, what is it, Minna?" Mio replied.

"Do your navy have uniforms other than what you and Yoshika wear?" Minna asked.

"Yeah we have a few different uniform, depending on the occasion or sometimes weather" Mio said.

"Okay, thanks" Minna said as she watched the Lucchinis talking with the rest of the witches while Katherine and Dimitri were just cuddling together.

"Why you ask this all of a sudden" Mio asked. Minna was surprised that Mio actually caught what Minna said.

"Oh no reason, just a random thought" Minna said trying to cover up the reason. Lucky for her Mio believed her excuse and didn't press on any more questions.

Soon the drone of propeller-driven planes was heard by everyone. They all turned towards the sky to see the three Fusoans military aviators come in for a landing.

"Why does that Zero have a caricature of you and another girl, Yoshika?" Shirley asked. Yoshika immediately turned her head towards the planes and saw a painting on the side of the Zero that came to land. The painting on the side of the Zero, there was an adult version of her as a combat pilot and next to her portrait was another lady but she was in an admiral's uniform. Then a B6N2 Tenzan rolled up to the Zero's side. Even before the engine of the Jill shut off, the pilot slid or forced the canopy back and he jumped out of the plane. He had an angry expression on his face. The pilot of the Zero opened his cockpit and he walked towards the Jill pilot.

"Ah, don't be down about, your Zero will be fixed in no time" the Zero pilot said.

"Yeah, well that is true, but I still pissed that I had to fly the crap of a torpedo bomber" the Jill pilot said.

"And besides Sakai, I don't think your sister will like it that you are sad" the Zero pilot said

"That is true, Muto okay let's see out sisters" Sakai smiled.

"That's the spirit" Muto cheered.

"Muto..? Nīsan!" Yoshika exclaimed as she ran towards the Zero pilot.

"Nīsan?" Erica repeated.

"Older brother?" Mio said.

"Older brother!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Yoshika" Lynette asked as she was puzzled why Yoshika was acting this way.

"Nīsan!" Yoshika shouted as she was making a beeline towards the Zero pilot. The Zero pilot crouched down and opened his hands

"Are there you are little rascal, how is my magnificent little witch?" Muto said as he wrapped his hands around Yoshika.

"I am just fine, brother, it has been so long" Yoshika said as she hugged her brother.

"Hey, Yoshika, forgot about me?" another voice said. Yoshika turned to the source of the voice and she smiled.

"Onēsan, it is nice to see you again as well!" Yoshika smiled. To the other witches they saw a girl who looked like Yoshika but with slightly longer hair in a navy blue uniform in Ki-43Hayabusha strikers standing next to them. Yoshika then hugged her as well.

"Onēsan, you are here too! This is so nice to meet you again" Yoshika said.

"It is nice to see you again Yosh-chan" the older girl said,

"Onēsan, what does that mean?" Gertrude asked.

"Older sister" Mio answered. Gertrude's siscon urges rose as she imagined her sister or someone else calling her that. Gertrude tried to calm herself down.

"Mio, it has been a long time hasn't it" the Jill pilot said as he wrapped his arms around Mio. Mio quickly turned towards the pilot.

"Nīsan?" Mio said as she looked at the pilot. Minna was surprised that Mio had a brother.

"Yes it is me, sorry for not writing to you for so long but the Pacific was very busy" Sakai said as he removed his hands.

"Um, excuse me, Yoshika and Mio can you introduce your siblings to the rest of the witches" Katherine said as she stood up.

"Oh sorry, everyone these are my older brother and sister" Yoshika said.

"I am Ensign Muto Kaneyoshi of the Imperial Fusoan Navy 4th Fleet, nice to meet you" Muto introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, I am Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji, commander of the Imperial Fusoan 4th" Yukikaze smiled. Mio, Minna and Perrine were dumbstruck to hear that Yoshika was the younger sister of an Admiral. It was worse for Mio as Yukikaze has earned the nickname as the Falcon of the South China Sea when she was a flier. When she was promoted she still continued to fly but less than usual. It turns out that she was a natural-born tactician and commander as she was able to command her ship, the IFN Tenryuu to defeat the neuroi only with her guns. She then rose to the rank of Admiral and her battle prowess was legendary including the Battle of the Coral Sea where her 4th Fleet was able to destroy two large size neuroi and one medium size neuroi. Her fleet now nickname the "Fleet of the Falcon" was selected as the fleet to support Operation Overlord as it was the only fleet that the Fusoans could spare as the rest of the fleets were either busy in the Pacific and Mediterranean or in the docks getting repairs.

Then there is Muto Kaneyoshi, who was highly respected combat pilot in the Imperial Fusoan Navy and he is known for his great skill in fighter aircraft. He has earned 35 kills against the neuroi which is pretty impressive for a fighter pilot considering that when fighters go against neuroi, the fighters don't last long. But somehow, Muto has been able to survive all of the hell in the Pacific. Mio's brother, Sakai Saburo a fellow ace called him "a genius in the air. Even when he has a practice dogfights with other pilots just sharpen their skills, Muto has been known to just paint the "enemy" plane with paint. He has excellent commanding skills which he uses to the fullest when he is out flying with his formation. He is very well-liked by his fellow pilot as he had a great sense of humour. Everyone knows that he deeply cares for his sisters and for this and for that he cares for his fellow pilots he is nicknamed, "Nīsan" Fusoan for older brother. There was one report that Muto was going to fly all the way to Europe and strafe or bomb the asshole (I not going to say who) who tried to get her sister into trouble. Only Admiral Yukikaze was able to persuade him to cancel that plan.

"Mio, can you introduce your brother to us" Katherine said.

"Oh this is my older brother" Mio said as she pointed to her brother.

"I am Petty Officer Second Class Sakai Saburo at your service" Sakai smiled.

Now Sakai Saburo is another ace of the Imperial Fusoan Navy, He had a higher kill score that Muto at 64; He is technically more experienced than Muto if only Muto had read the script. Sakai does give Muto a chase for his money but Muto was fast on his feet like the Liberions were during the battle of Midway when he and Sakai were flying with. Sakai always flies with his katana and for this he is called the Sky Samurai. It was his habit of flying with his katana that got Mio doing the same thing. Sakai's favourite plane is the A6M3 Zero especially his which is dubbed the "Flying Sword of the Far East".

"It is me or are we having family reunions left and right" Dimitri said.

"I think it just you" Katherine smirked.

"Um, Mr Kaneyoshi, can I ask you something?" Lynette asked.

"No" Muto stated. The other witches were surprised but Yoshika and Yukikaze knew what was going on and just smiled.

"Why wouldn't you answer someone's question? That's very rude!" Perrine barked. Yoshika and Yukikaze just giggled while Muto was unfazed.

"I won't answer any of your questions, ma'am; unless you stop calling me Mr Kaneyoshi, I am not even married yet and it makes me feel old so just call me Muto" Muto smiled although he had some sneer when he said ma'am and he glared at Perrine when he said that.

"So Muto, can I ask a question?" Franco asked.

"Sure thing, but what's your name?" Muto replied.

"Franco, but why is your last name different from Yoshika and Yukikaze?" Franco asked.

"Oh that is because I am somewhat of a step son when my mom married with our late father and they agreed to let me keep my original last name so yeah but it doesn't really matter because I just love my little sisters here" Muto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Yoshika and Yukikaze.

"So um…Sakai is that okay?" Minna asked.

"Unlike Muto you can call me Mr but Sakai is okay" Sakai said with a slight smile.

"Does the same story apply to you for your surname being different from Mio's?" Minna asked.

"Actually I was adopted into Mio's family when my family all died in 1918 in a train crash" Sakai said.

"He was my parents' "first child" as they tried so many times but couldn't get an offspring until…" Mio said

"Until you came into our lives in 1924, and mind you they were rather surprised at first" Sakai finished.

"So why did you came here, brother" Mio asked.

"Well I had a feeling that we are all going to be in major battle, so I decided to come here to visit you just in case" Sakai said.

"By the way, where is your infamous "Flying Sword of the Far East"?" Mio asked.

"Some asshole crashed into the back of it so, yeah right it is being repaired in Portsmouth right now" Sakai answered.

"Oh man, you should have been there, Mio, your brother who was usually calm and cool-headed was screaming and shouting at that poor rookie. I think you made him wet his pants, Sakai, because I saw a wet patch on the flight deck where he was standing" Muto chuckled as he remembered the scene on the flight deck of the Junyō.

"So that will explain the Tenzan because you never want to do anything with a plane that has no forward facing guns" Mio said.

"You know me too well" Sakai smiled. Suddenly the howl of the air raid siren interrupted the gathering that was there.

"Hell, this is the 4th time this week" Shirley growled.

"Well, with all of these "military hardware" here you would mash them if you can" Minna said.

"Alright girls, this battle ain't gonna win itself with us grouching about it, let's get into the air" Katherine said as she got into her Shturmovik strikers.

"Alright let's go" Gertrude said as she jumped into her Fw 190D-9 and grabbing her MG42s

"Okay let's get this over with" Erica said as she got into her Bf 109K-4 with her MP40 and her MG42. The rest of the witches got into their strikers and grabbed their weapons.

"It is a good thing I have my guns loaded" Franco said as he jumped into the cockpit of his M.C. 202 Folgore.

"Aw just great what do I do? All I got is a plane with a tail gun and no tail gunner" Sakai growled.

"Oh let me man that gun" Dimitri said as he got up to Sakai's Tenzan. He still had the AS-44/45 slung over his shoulder.

"Can you do it?" Sakai asked sceptically.

"He is not called "Fast Learner" without a reason" Katherine said as she engaged the magic engines of her striker.

"Okay then, let's get in the air then" Sakai said as he got into the cockpit of the Tenzan.

"Alright, let's give them some lead" Muto cheered as his got into his Zero.

"Alright witches and pilots, let's give the enemy a warm welcome!" Minna said as she raced down the runway. She felt awkward giving commands to a colonel, an admiral and the air marshal in charge of allied air forces in Europe since all three of them are ranks higher than her. It even more awkward there were planes in this formation as well and one of them had no forward facing guns and Minna has practically no experience in commanding planes so this was new to her and it was going to be whole more awkward when this radio message came in.

"Dover Base, this is Captain Charles E. Yeager of the USAAF 8th Air Force, I see witches and planes taking off, is there a problem" another pilot said.

"This is Dover Base Commander, Lt Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, a neuroi threat is detected approaching from Pas de Calais so we are moving out to intercept" Minna said.

"Can I join the fun, my guns are loaded and I have full tank of fuel?" the Liberion pilot asked. Minna thought for a while. Then she figured why not since the saying goes, firepower: the more the merrier.

"Alright you can join us, Captain Yeager" Minna said.

"Thank and call me Chuck" Chuck replied.

Soon a Liberion P-51D Mustang came into view. Shirley looked up towards the plane and sees the name "Glamourous Glen III" on the side of the plane.

"Chuck is that you?" Shirley radioed.

"Shirley, you are here as well, now this is going to be fun" Chuck said.

"You two know each other?" Perrine asked.

"Know each other? Ma'am, we are more than friends" Chuck chuckled.

"Are you siblings?" Yoshika asked.

"Ding, ding, ding, ding, we have a winner! Congratulations, young girl in the sailor suit, you just won a free ride on the back of my plane!" Chuck said.

"Thanks but I think I'll pass" Yoshika smiled.

"Wow, Yoshika, you catch things fast now, last time something like this happen, you got only after we got back from the carnival" Muto recalled.

"So how is the squadron, Chuck?" Shirley asked.

"They are just fine, they still miss you though" Chuck answered.

"Wow they still miss me?" Shirley said.

"Well you were the one thing that could put a smile on their faces" Chuck said.

"I think I should visit them, just for old time sakes" Shirley said.

"You should, I bet David, Adam and Victor would love to see you again but enough said now let's get that neuroi" Chuck said.

"Everyone get ready! We are nearing the neuroi" Minna said. Then on cue, a large neuroi pierced the clouds. The neuroi looked like a Zeppelin from the Great War.

"Wow a blast from the past" Muto said.

"Don't care what it is, let's blast it to hell!" Mariana shouted.

"Alright, wit…I mean everyone engage!" Minna slipped up as she almost forgot there were non-witches in the pack.

"This is Franco, engaging target!" Franco radioed as he broke off to engage.

"Let's go give it hell" Katherine shouted as she raced off.

"Alright, Sakai, line me up for a shot!" Dimitri shouted as he cocked the 7.7 mm Type 92 mm MG.

"Alright, just make sure you don't scratch the tail section" Sakai said as he revved the engine of the Jill.

The rest of the witches and planes began to pounce on the neuroi. Gertrude and Erica were strafing the sides of the neuroi while Yoshika was guarding Lynette with her shield as the Britannian sniper fired .55 cal. rounds at the neuroi. Each round was directed at the neuroi's red hexagons. Franco was using his plane's 50 cal. MGs on the neuroi. Meanwhile Sakai was flying the around the slow moving craft so Dimitri could fire on the target. Dimitri was just burning through the ammunition on the rear gun as he fired on the neuroi.

"Look out neuroi, because here I come!" Chuck roared as his 6 50 cal. M2HB Browning machine guns unleashed a stream of lead onto the neuroi. Shirley was doing what she does best where it means launching Francesca at the neuroi. Francesca uses her Sunlight Strike and that smashed a big hole in the rear of the neuroi.

"Keep up the good work Dimitri!" Katherine shouted as she came strafing the neuroi with her 23 mm cannon"

"I say the same to you too, Kathy!" Dimitri shouted.

"Alright, time for you to chill" Katherine said before she blew an ice breath on the neuroi that just froze the neuroi.

"Hey have some sun, neuroi scum!" Marianna shouted as she prepped a tiny little fusion bomb. She then threw it at the neuroi. And Perrine was very unlucky as the tiny sun went over her bum and that singed her tail and left her pantyhose on fire. That also caused Perrine to unintentionally use her Tonerre. The tiny sun now charged with electricity increased in volume and speed and when it touched the neuroi, the explosion was just particular and it one shot killed the neuroi. The sound was loud to say the least; it was heard in Manston up north of the calm English Channel.

"Ah! Hot! Hot! Hot! Put it out! Put it out!" Perrine screamed as she began to attempt to fan the fire away but for some reason it was making it worse. Perrine began to fly erratically as an attempt to kill the fire. Katherine began to chase after Perrine. Yoshika joint the chase. Then Muto decided to join in as well as he turned his fighter to give chase.

"This is Police officer Muto of Patrol Car 35 to dispatch, I am in _hot_ pursuit of the suspect with Police Cruiser 14 and Police Cruiser 23, requesting backup over" Muto radioed. Yoshika and Yukikaze immediately caught on what Muto was doing thus they smirked and decided to join in on the fun.

"This is Dispatch to Patrol Car 35, can you identify the suspect?" Yukikaze radioed.

"Negative I can't see the suspect! Try Cruiser 14, maybe she can see the suspect" Muto radioed.

"Dispatch, this is Senior Police Officer Yoshika of Cruiser 14, I can see the suspect. The suspect is a Caucasian female with blonde hair, appears to be wearing glasses, possibly Gallian from her clothes" Yoshika radioed, she did the hand movement of grabbing a police radio while her other hand was on the "wheel". Katherine decided to join in as well.

"This is the police! Stop in the name of the law!" Katherine barked as she tried to catch up.

"This is Dispatch to Cruiser 23! What is the status of the suspect?" Yukikaze radioed.

"Suspect is driving like a mad girl, I going to have to shoot" Katherine smirked. Perrine hearing that began to speed up but she was too slow as Katherine blew a breath of ice towards Perrine's ass. Seeing that today was Perrine's bad day. Her right hand was over her bottom when Katherine blew that ice so it meant the ice encased her hand and her bottom and her privates. This scene and Perrine scream from the sheer cold on her lower body parts made everyone just laugh.

"This is Patrol Car 35, suspect has _iced_, proceeding to assist arrest" Muto radioed before he turned away from the pursuit. Perrine was now crying as the ice was starting to hurt her. So they quickly went back to base. Yoshika and Katherine helped the frozen Gallian witch to infirmary. The two quickly removed the ice on the witch and Yoshika quickly healed the witch. Lucky for Perrine, she suffers nothing but a slight burn mark on her ass and a deflated ego. The reunion continued for a few more hours with jokes, games, and fun. They got to eat Yoshika and Yukikaze's delicious shrimp udon. But the visitors had to leave since they all have things to do.


	5. Chapter 3: The Decision

Chapter 3: The Decision

June 4th 1944, 24 hours to D-Day

0415hrs

Portsmouth, Britannia, HQ for the run-up for D-Day

The weather over the Channel was at its best, undesirable. It has been raining for 4 days now, the seas were rough and visibility over the Channel was poor.

"So it is agreed then" Eisenhower said.

"Well we need effectively air support for this operation and with weather like this our boys are going in along" Arthur said.

"And the witches will all be sick for the follow up battles" Katherine said.

"The heavy ships can weather it but I highly doubt the landing crafts can handle those seas" Bertram said.

"My fleet is strong but it is powerless in a storm" Yukikaze said.

"I want my ground forces to survive the journey, thank you" Georgina said. Colonel Georgina Zhukov is the Orussian Marshal Georgy Zhukov's younger sister. Apparently brilliance in tactic and strategy runs in the Zhukov family as she is an excellent commander. She is a witch and she uses ISU-152 striker. She is nicknamed Georgy's Girl side.

"So we are going to have to delay the operation a full day?" Trafford asked.

"Well we need to make bloody well sure that our troops can get to the right beaches" Montgomery said.

"We have no choice, if we go now; our boys will be without air cover and I highly doubt that even half of them would even reach the beaches" Eisenhower said.

The invasion that was planned for tomorrow had to be delayed for 24 hours. It was a tough decision to do but it had to be done if they wanted any success in the invasion. Warships already underway were recalled and troops, packed into landing craft, faced another uncomfortable day and night of waiting.

Portsmouth, Britannia

2130hrs

Eisenhower called for another meeting of his commanders. Rain lashed down outside and the prospect looked bleak. But the meteorologist, RAF Group Captain James Stagg offered some glimmer of hope.

"Um sir, reports from the weather ships suggest that a brief pause of clearer weather on would begin early on June 6th" James said. Now Ike (Yes he keeps his nickname) was on his own: the final decision lay in his hands. As the meeting fell silent, he paused, and then consulted his colleagues. His deputy/commander of air forces for D-Day, Air Marshal Arthur Tedder was unenthusiastic.

"For effective air support, we need good visibility and we don't know that until that day comes" Arthur said.

His superior, Air Marshal Katherine Litvyak was a bit more optimistic but wasn't too enthusiastic either.

"Well operations like these come once in a lifetime, so I would launch but I highly doubt air support will be effective" Katherine said.

His navy and army commanders were a different story as they were in favour of going for the assault.

"All my ships need are calmer waters and we can support the troops" Yukikaze said.

"I agree with comrade Yukikaze, we should launch our assault" Vladimir said. Admiral Vladimir Molotov is the commander of the Orussian Northern Fleet. He is known as "Broadside" as he usually orders his ships to position so most or all of their guns can be brought to bear.

"We will be able to support our ground forces if the air force can't get into the air but it would be best if they were there" Erich said. Admiral of the Fleet Erich Raeder was actually on the way to retiring in 1937 but he was called back into action when the neuroi came. He is now commander of the Karlslander Kriegsmarine 1st Fleet.

"I suggest we launch the assault, since this opportunity might never comeback" Max-Josef said. He was in charge of the assaulting Karlslander Forces which was the Karlslander 7th Army. He was an able commander and he was called Vater, Karlslander for father as he had a fatherly aura and he cared for his men.

"We should launch our invasion as soon as possible and since the gods have given us the opportunity we must take it" Count Terauchi, commander of the Fusoan Ground Forces in Europe. He is one of Fuso's most able commanders. He is a highly regarded commander and he had led the defensive battles in the Filipina islands.

"I would say-go" Montgomery said. Eisenhower's chief of staff, Maj. Gen. Walther Bedell Smith - struck, he recorded later, by the 'loneliness and isolation' of his boss – watched him weigh the pros and cons. At last, after a long heart stopping silence, the Supreme Commander spoke.

"I am quite positive we must give the order…I don't like it but there it is" he said.

A final meeting was held in Portsmouth again at 4 am the next day, June 5th. The weather reports then were still favourable in face the weather was very favourable and Eisenhower committed the Allies to an assault the following day.

"Okay, let's go" He said.

June 5th 1944

The English Channel, once again the waters of this Channel was soon filled with ships.

Almost immediately, from ports along the south coast of Britannia, a vast armada – 9000 ships, from the mighty battleships to the speedy gunboats, from the majestic carriers to the humble sloops, from the packed troop transports to the crammed tank landing crafts – started to put out into the blustery Channel. On the transports, meanwhile the ships were sailing out, men and witches were given final orders. The assault area was a 100 km stretch of the Normandy coast west of Le Havre. Lt General Omar Bradley's First Army along with the Fusoan 1st Marine Corp under General Terauchi, Karlslander 7th Army under the command of General Max-Josef and Colonel Georgina's Orussian Expeditionary Ground Forces will be attacking the beaches in the west, while the Brits and Farawaylanders in the Britannian 2nd Army under Lt General Miles Dempsey with the Romagnan 1st Armoured Corps under newly promoted General Bettina Craxi would land on the beaches farther east.

Back in Britannia

With the darkness of night blanketing the skies on that June 5th /6th

Airborne troops began to prepare for their part in this once in a lifetime play. The sea armada was already on its way across the Channel. Chaplains held services on the tarmac of scattered airfields, and men filed into their transport planes and gliders. It was their job to seize bridges and coastal batteries in wee hours of June 6th before the seaborne troops begin their assault. They were deployed on the flanks and were split the same way as the seaborne troops with Liberions, Orussians, Karlslanders, and Fusoans on the west flank while the Britannians, Farawaylanders and Romagnans to the eastern flank. The airborne and seaborne troops were to carve out a beachhead strong enough to hold off enemy counterattacks, while supplies came in.


	6. Chapter 4: Screaming Eagles

Chapter 4: Screaming Eagles

June 5th 1944

2230hrs

In an airbase in Southern Britannia

"Hey Adams, are you ready?" a brunette lieutenant asked. Adams looked up from checking his gear. It was Lieutenant Maria Nicks, his girl. They have known each since they were kids back living in Washington D.C. They fell for each other while in college then this war came in and since Maria was a witch and a good at that, she joined the airborne. She has the magic ability of fire so that means there will be scorched neuroi. Although she hasn't seen any action, she is a very capable witch because she was trained by her mother Juliana Norman, a veteran witch of the Great War and Ash who helped her to improve her physical body. Because of her fire magic, she has gotten the nickname "Easy's Torcher". She was quarter Karlslander so the nickname soon became "Easy's Kraut Torcher" but that was changed when Maria pointed out that it sounded that she was torching Karlslanders, so they nicknamed her "Firegirl" instead. Maria is a nice girl that is fun to have around. She cares for her subordinates and she is a good tactician. She is using the M10 Wolverine striker with the M7 76.2 mm gun.

"Oh, May, yeah I was checking my gear and how about you?" Adams asked. Lt Adams Z. Kingston, who had a thirst for adventure and that he didn't want to lose Maria, joint the bandwagon as well. He had Luck must have been on their side as they were in the same company. Adams is apparently very comfortable with heavy weapons, heck he could run with BAR and shoot it as well and for this he is nicknamed "Gunner". When his company found out that Adams was quarter Orussian, the nickname quickly became "Comrade Gunner" or CG for short. He doesn't care because it means he is just good at his job. He is also very friendly guy and everyone is fond of him. He is also a good commander and he is always thinking of his subordinates. However he is a bit nervous as it was his and Maria's first taste of combat.

"I am good to go" Maria said as she sat down next to Adams. Adams was just checking his new M1E20 Garand. The M1E20 Garand was in basic terms a BAR in a Garand's body. It can be reloaded with BAR magazines so running out of ammo was less of a problem. It was the same weight as an M1 Garand when empty so you can carry more rounds since you carried a lighter rifle well in theory. The rifle had something the M1 Garand and the BAR didn't have; the M1E20 Garand had select fire which allows the user to select either semi-automatic fire or automatic fire. The soldiers just began to receive this rifle and they are already head over heels for it. It was robust and tough. You can drop it from 5 storeys and it will still fire. It was not sensitive to dirt so the boys landing on the beaches don't need to worry about rifles jamming up.

"Well, my rifle is okay and so is my gear" Adams said as he slung his equipment and his rifle over his left shoulder. Although it was required for paratroopers to store their rifles in leg bags, Adams didn't trust those bags as he felt that they will rip from the leg the moment he jumped out the plane.

"Hey Adams, can you do something for me?" Maria asked as she leaned into Adams's shoulder. Adams turned his head towards Maria.

"What is it?" Adams said before Maria's lips came into contact with his. Adam was first surprised but quickly returned the kiss. Soon they began to get a little more intimate. Just then an unfortunate sergeant came in on the make out session. Adams saw that sergeant there so he tapped May twice. Maria looked over her shoulder and saw it Sergeant Lipton. Adams and Maria both got up and straighten out their uniforms.

"What is it Sergeant Lipton?" Adams asked.

"Lieutenant Meehan wants to you to get ready, we are going in a few minutes" Lipton said.

"Shall we?" Adams said as he extended his hand. Maria grabbed his hand and Adams led them to the planes. Soon they join the other paratroopers as they began to board the planes. Adams and Maria were in the second plane that was to take off. It was a short wait as soon they in the air joining the rest of the planes and gliders. It was a quiet ride when the plane was over the Channel. Then Maria heard something on her transponder. She was puzzled at first then she tapped Adams who was tapping his lucky lighter.

"What is it, Maria?" Adams asked.

"Listen to this" Maria said as she gestured Ash to scoot a little closer to her. Adams could hear a young girl's voice humming on Maria's transponder. Adams then looked out the door and he saw something he didn't expect. Amongst the transports planes there was a small girl wearing a white shirt with black corset and skirt. She had a rather large weapon over her shoulder and Adams could see that this witch had the magic ability, Magic Antenna because of the light green antennas in front of her face. Adams could see that this girl was apparently humming. Adams looked at her for a while and then it came to him. It was the Orussian witch of the famous 501st "Strike Witches" Joint Fighter Wing, Flying Officer Sanya Litvyak. Adams was wondering why she was here then thought she was just guarding the skies over the Channel from any neuroi that any funny ideas for the defenceless transports planes.

"Hey Maria, I think I know who is humming on the radio" Adams said as he turned back to Maria.

"Who was it?" Maria asked.

"It is that young air witch over there" Adams pointed to out of the door. Maria stood up to and leaned towards the door and saw the witch in question. Unknown to them a certain Suomish witch was in the air as well and happy she was not.

"Hey isn't that Sanya Litvyak of the 501st, I wonder what she is doing here?" Maria asked.

"Maybe she was tasked with guarding our planes from neuroi" Adams said. The two paratroopers went back to their seats. Suddenly a Suomish witch popped her head into the fuselage of the plane. The paratroopers in the plane were stunned to see this random witch just pop into the plane.

"Hey you two, stop looking at Sanya!" the witch said.

"Excuse me, Flying Officer Eila, sorry for looking at your friend but can you let go of the plane, we are going to drop into Gallia so unless you want to join us, I highly suggest you let go of the plane" Adams said.

"Okay then, goodbye" Eila said as she left the C-47 and headed back to Sanya.

"Now that was interesting" Adams sighed. The troops in the Dakota went back to their eerie silent as they waited for the drop. Soon the transport planes and gliders were over Normandy. Suddenly neuroi AA began to open up. The neuroi were surprisingly missing the planes at first but soon they were beginning to hit the planes. Adams looks out the window and sees a Ki-49 Donryu or as the Liberion calls them "Helen" gets hit in the one of the engines. The paratroopers in that plane began to jump out to save themselves. Ash was near the door and he watched as the sky filled with lasers. Soon more planes were hit, some of the paratroopers and witches were unlucky as their planes exploded or were burning away but Adams could see shields beginning to form as the witches began to protect their planes and more importantly their comrades. Some of the airborne were jumping to save themselves.

After a while the pilot of the C-47 hit the red light and Adams began the pre jump procedures. He stood up and the others as they were trained stood up as well.

"Hook Up!" Adams shouted as he hooked his line to the rail on the top of the fuselage. The rest of the paras did the same.

"Equipment check" Adams shouted. The paratroopers began to do a last minute check.

"Check sound off" Adams barked.

"One okay" the paratrooper farthest from the door shouted.

"Two okay" the next paratrooper shouted. This count continued until it reached Adams.

"Ten okay" Adams shouted and the moment he shouted that the red light became green. Adams was the first one out of the plane. He fell for a few seconds before he felt the prop blast when his parachute opened up. Adams grunted slightly from the sudden pull on his parachute. He then checked whether if his M1E20 was still there and it was so Adams could breathe a little easier. He then looked up towards his chute.

"No holes except for the one above me, good…" Adams uttered as he examined his chute.

"Now what below me" Adams said as he looked down. It was an empty field with some haystacks scattered over the place.

"Landing spot is good now just to avoid neuroi" Adams said. Just then a Ju-52 flew past him; Adams snapped his attention to the Junkers. Its wing engines were ablaze and it was dropping fast. Adams watched as the plane dived for the ground. There were a few paratroopers who jumped out of the plane trying to save their asses from the crash. Soon Adams hit the ground; luckily he bent his knees as he slammed into the ground. The chute blew to the east of him. Adams took out his bayonet that was in his sock and sliced off the parachute cords. He then removed his harness and stuffs it in his pack. He then grabbed the parachute and shoved it into his pack. He then heard something landing in stack of hay. Adams was a bit jumpy so he grabbed his rifle and turned towards the collapsed haystack.

"Flash" Adams said. His trigger finger was just itching to let loose some lead on whatever was there.

"Aw hell, thunder" whatever was there said. Adams looked carefully and he sighed when he saw who it was.

"Aw Maria, I almost shot you" Adams said. Maria was covered in hay and there were hay sticking out of her helmet.

"Lucky you didn't or the neuroi will be the least of your worries" Maria said as she brushed off the hay.

"Do you need a help?" Adams asked as he extended his hand

"Why thank you, not many come and help a scarecrow like me" Maria joked as she grasped Adams's hand and pulled herself up.

"A scarecrow as beautiful as you, I wonder why" Adams smiled before he kissed Maria on the cheek.

"Come on, let's find the rest of the company" Maria said as she readied her 76.2 mm cannon.

Adams and Maria began their search for the rest of their company. They soon encountered more paratroopers but not who they expected.

"Flash" Adams called out.

"Donner (Thunder)" the reply came. Adams and Maria looked at each other.

"You or me" Adams whispered.

"You so you use that Karlslander I thought you" Maria whispered back.

"Zeigt euch (Show yourselves)" Adams called out. Then two Fallschirmjager (Paratroopers) popped out of the bushes. Adams and Maria examined them; the two Karlslanders were a corporal and a sergeant. The corporal had a STG44 while the sergeant had a FG42.

"Was sind Ihre Namen, Soldaten? (What are your names, soldiers?)" Adams asked.

"Ich bin Korporal Joseph Romer (I am Corporal Joseph Romer)" the corporal answered.

"Ich bin Sergeant Helmut Hindenburg (I am Sergeant Helmut Hindenburg) the sergeant answered.

"Ich bin Leutnant Adams Kingston" Adams introduced himself.

"Ich bin Leutnant Maria Nicks" Maria introduced herself.

"Okay do you two speak English?" Maria asked.

"I can but the sarge here can't speak a single word of English" Joseph said.

"Why do you have a New Yorker's accent?" Adams asked.

"I was raised in New York until I was eleven" Joseph answered.

"Okay do any of you have a map, eine Karte?" Adams asked. Helmut then began to look in his uniform and he pulled out a map.

"Hier Leutnant (Here Lieutenant)" Helmut said as he handed the map to Adams.

"Danke, Sergeant (Thanks, Sergeant)" Adams said as he took the map out of his hand. Adams then opens it up. The map was in Karlslander and Adams thanked his lucky stars that he paid attention when Maria was teaching him how to speak and read Karlslander. He looked at the map to see where they were.

"May, when we came to that junction earlier what were the signs there saying?" Adams asked.

"They said St – Mere – Eglise, 5 km heading north of that road" Maria answered

"May, can you shed some light?" Adams asked as he found it difficult to see the details on the map which he finds funny as he usually can read small print books with ease.

"Sure" May said as she flicked her fingers and small flame appeared. Her familiar popped out which was a Dalmatian. The Karlslander soldiers were as if they saw an angel. While Adams just ignored this until another group of rag-tag paratroopers came to the group.

They could hear some leaves rustling. Maria instantly readied her gun aiming for bushes. Her gun was a bit longer than she expected and she poked into the bushes and apparently hit someone in the face. Adams grabbed his rifle again towards the bushes. The two Karlslander readied their weapons as well

"Flash" Adams shouted.

"Grom (Thunder)" the reply came, again Adams and Maria looked at each other. This time Maria asked.

"Kto tam? (Who is there)" Maria asked.

"My iz parashyutno-desantnogo brigady (We are from the paratrooper brigade)" the Orussian soldier replied

"Vyydi, pokazhis' (Come out and show yourself)" May said. Then two Orussian Parashyutisty (Paratroopers) came out of the bush. One was a staff sergeant while the other one was a girl as well was a first sergeant.

"Kakovy vashi imena, tovarishchi? (What are your names, comrades?)" Adams asked.

"YA starshiy serzhant Aleksey Gagarin (I am Staff Sergeant Aleksey Gagarin)" the staff sergeant said.

"YA Pervyy serzhant Katyusha Katakov (I am First Sergeant Katyusha Katakov) the first sergeant answered.

"Do any of you two speak English?" Maria asked.

"I learnt it when I stayed in Britannia for a few years" Aleksey answered.

"Little-little English" Katyusha answered.

"That is okay, better that Sergeant Helmut over there" Adams said. Soon Adams figured out that they were just 5 km from the town of St – Mere – Eglise. They decided to go to that town. They encounter two light ground neuroi and they were quickly dispatched by Maria's 76.2 mm cannon. They soon meet up with Lieutenant Winters and he too had a bunch of basically random paratroopers with him, heck there were 2 Fusoan paratroopers with him. They soon reach a farmhouse where most of the 506th PIR and the Karlslander 56th Parachute Regiment were grouped. Luckily the witches for the 506th PIR and the Karlslander 56th Parachute Regiment were all accounted for. Now they had to assault some neuroi positions near Brecourt Manor.


	7. Chapter 5: Howitzers of the High Seas an

Chapter 5: Howitzers of the High Seas and Rain of Death

June 6th 1944

0527hrs

Coastal waters of Normandy

The amassed ships from navies all over the world were now preparing their guns. It was an amazing sight as you feel the sense of power emanating from the warships. There were the towering battleships and battlecruisers; there were the carriers, queen of the seas; the sleek cruisers; the fighting destroyers; the silent submarines (why submarines? Because of the Sen Toku class submersible carriers of course) and the crammed transports.

IFN Junyō, Imperial Fusoan 4th Fleet

"Admiral Yukikaze, the flight deck crew reports that the planes and witches are ready and Shinano and Zuiho report that their strike forces are also ready as well" an officer said.

"What of the I-400 and 1-402, are they ready to launch?" Yukikaze asked.

"They are just finished preparing the planes, they are just waiting on your orders, Admiral" the officer answered.

"That is good. Well Genda, you are more skilled in these operations, what do you suggest we do now?" Yukikaze asked the man to her left. Genda Minoru was the master mind for the Battle of Midway's air combat operations. Now he is the commander of all the air forces in the Fusoan European Forces.

"Well I suggest we launch now, so then more damage can be dealt to the neuroi" Genda suggested. Yukikaze has learned to trust Genda's tactics as so far as they had devastating results.

"Alright, Captain Hayate, tell your flight deck crews to prepare launching planes and witches now" Yukikaze said.

"Aye-aye Admiral!" Captain Hayate said before he went to the ship's PA system.

"This is Captain Hayate to all crew, we are preparing to launch the strike forces now" Captain Hayate announced. Captain Hayate Mizawa is a relatively new captain as the previous captain of the Junyō was killed when his plane crashed near Wake Island Naval Station

"Also signal the Shinano and Zuiho, I-400 and I-402 to start launching as well, if you please Vice Admiral Hoshigawa?" Yukikaze ordered.

"Aye-aye ma'am, this Vice Admiral Hoshigawa to Shinano, Zuiho, I-400 and I-402, begin launching strike force now" Hoshigawa ordered via the radio. Hoshigawa has been Yukikaze's right man since she was promoted to commodore. He has been a good friend to Yukikaze and has always helped her figure out how to deal with problems either about the fleet or personal ones.

Yukikaze looked towards the flight decks as planes began to launch off from the decks. Her fighter spirit wanted her to join them into the sky but she assured herself that she was more useful commanding the fleet.

"Can you pass me that transmitter?" Yukikaze asked.

"Here you, Yukikaze" Hoshigawa said as he handed her the transmitter.

"Kono teitoku Yukikaze teikoku daiyonkantai-nai no subete no senpaku ni (This Admiral Yukikaze to all ships in the Imperial Fusoan 4th Fleet), I want all ships to point their guns towards the coast to the south of us and I want those guns loaded when I give the order" Yukikaze ordered.

"Roger, Admiral" the other naval commanders responded. Soon the guns of the Fusoan ships began to traverse towards the Normandy coast.

"Okay, patrol boats commanders, I want your ships to rid of any obstructions to our landing troops later" Yukikaze ordered. Another chorus of affirmative responses came in. Soon small patrol boats began to race into the coast. They were to obliterate the sea mines left forgotten when Gallia fell back in 1940. Now they were a threat to the assault troops so the Allies needed to destroy those ticking bombs to safely execute the invasion plan.

"All transport ships and landing craft prepare to disembark troops and tanks" Yukikaze added.

"Attention to all personnel in Imperial Fusoan 4th Fleet including pilots, especially you Muto, prepare to attack on my order" Yukikaze said. She looked at her watch; it was 5:28 am, just two more minutes before all hell breaks loose.

Meanwhile…

ONS Odessa

"Sir, our flight crews report that we are ready to launch the attack" the chief engineer of the ship said.

"That is good, now can someone get the Admiral…" the captain said before some opened the door, everyone in the bridge. It was Admiral Vladimir.

"Sorry I am late Captain Mikhail, I couldn't find my glasses" Admiral Vladimir said as he closed the door.

"That is alright sir, as long you are here" Mikhail said. Captain Mikhail Timoshenko is Orussian newest carrier captain, he had been sent to Fuso to how to command a carrier. He has successfully commanded the Odessa in a small skirmish in the White Sea with little loss of life.

"So are our ships ready?" Admiral Vladimir asked.

"Well, the Odessa is ready to launch planes and witches" Mikhail said.

"Okay, the other ships, what is their status, Vice Admiral Sverdlov?" Vladimir asked.

"All the other ships are ready for orders and the aircraft carrier, Admiral Kornilov says that they are ready to launch air units" Sverdlov said.

"Tell the Admiral Kornilov to begin air operations" Vladimir said.

"Alright, order all ships to bring their guns to bear onto the western Normandy coast" Vladimir said.

"Aye-aye" Sverdlov said.

"Captain, have your planes and witches to take off so more damage can be done to the neuroi" Vladimir added.

"Aye-aye, admiral" Mikhail said.

"Attention all crew of the Odessa, all crew related to flight operations, begin launching operations" Mikhail ordered over the ship's PA system.

"Aye-aye sir" the response came. Soon IL-2A Sea Shturmoviks began to take off from the flight decks. The IL-2A Sea Shturmovik is the naval version of the famous IL-2 Shturmovik or the IL-2M to be precise since the IL-2A has a tail gunner. It had a more powerful and lighter engine; the liquid cooled Mikulin AM38G V12 that produces 1400 hp. It was lighter than the original at 4310 kg when empty and 6110 kg loaded. It still retained the two wing mounted 23 mm calibre VYa-23 cannons but the two wing mounted 7.62 mm machine guns were replaced with four 12.7 mm Berezin UBT machine guns. The tail gun also got replaced with two 12.7 mm Berezin UBT MGs. It can carry either 2 torpedoes/550 kg of bombs or 6 RS-82 rockets.

Then the Yak-9A based the Yak-9 or to be precise the Yak-9U began to speed down the flight deck. Like the IL-2A, it was lighter that in land-based counterpart at 2500 kg empty and 3192 kg loaded. It had a powerful engine, the Klimov VK-107B V-12 producing 1750 hp. It is armed with one 20 mm ShVAK cannon and two 12.7 mm UBS machine guns like it land based counterpart.

"Alright can you pass me the radio?" Vladimir asked.

"Of course, Admiral" Mikhail as he handed the radio the admiral.

"Eto admiral Vladimir ko vsem sudam i vozdushnykh yedinits v ekspeditsionnykh VMF Rossii (This Admiral Vladimir to all ships and air units in the Orussian Expeditionary Naval Forces), prepare to fire on my mark! Transports vessels, we need those troops in landing crafts now" Vladimir said. He glanced to the clock on the wall. The time was 5:28 am. Soon the silence will disappear.

While that was happening

USS Augusta

"Sir, the Reprisal and the Iwo Jima [both Essex (extended bow) class carriers] are ready to launch their air units" the Rear Admiral said.

"That is excellent news Black, now I want those planes and girls in the air now" Vice Admiral Kirk ordered. Vice Admiral Alan Goodrich Kirk was the commander of the Liberion Naval Forces in Europe.

"Aye-aye sir, This Rear Admiral Black to Reprisal and Iwo Jima, launch the strike force now" Rear Admiral Black radioed.

"Our other ships are ready, yes?" Kirk asked.

"Yes sir, all ships are ready" Black said.

"Pass me that radio" Kirk said.

"Here sir" Black said as he passed the radio transmitter to Kirk

"Alright pay attention everyone; soon we are going to blast those neuroi to kingdom come! All ships and air crews wait on my mark to fire! Transports, start loading those troops and tanks onto the landing crafts" Kirk radioed. He checked his watch, it was 0529 hrs.

"_One more minute before we fire_" Kirk thought.

At the same time

KMS Graf Zeppelin

"Fleet Admiral Raeder, the planes and witches of this carrier and the Europa are ready to be launched" the admiral said.

"That is good, Admiral Ludwig, now I want those planes and young maidens in the air immediately" Raeder said. Fleet Admiral Erich Raeder is the commander of the Karlslander 1st Fleet. He is a veteran sailor.

"Aye-aye sir" Admiral Ludwig von Roerich said. Admiral Ludwig von Roerich is the commander of the Karlslander 1st Fleet 1st Carrier Group. He is well versed in carrier tactics.

"Fleet Admiral wants those planes and witches in the air now!" Ludwig ordered and soon the planes and witches began to launch from the decks. The first were the Bf 109Ts which were the carrier version of the renowned Bf 109. The Bf 109T was roughly the same weight with the land version. The armaments are still the same as with the original.

Then the Ju-87Cs took off. The Ju-87C was the carrier version of the legendary Ju-87. The Ju 87 could be launched with a SC 500 kg bomb and four SC 50 kg bombs under the fuselage. The Ju 87 C had a take-off weight of 5300 kg. The "Carrier Stuka" was to have two MG 17s mounted in the wing with a MG 15 operated by the rear gunner. Then the witches took off in their various strikers and weapons.

"Pass me the PA mike" Raeder said.

"Here sir" Ludwig said as he passed the microphone to Fleet Admiral Raeder.

"Achtung, alle Besatzungsmitglieder der ersten Flotte (Attention, all personnel of the 1st Fleet), this Fleet Admiral Raeder speaking, soon we will take part in the invasion of occupied Gallia, we are finally pushing back the neuroi. Now all ships and aerial forces of this fleet prepare to engage on my mark! Transport ships, begin disembarking the troops and vehicles" Raeder announced. He glanced to clock on the wall. It was 5:29 am, 60 seconds to go before the silent is shattered.

While all of that was happening

HMS Warspite

"Admiral Ramsay, the Fusoans, Orussians, Liberions and Karlslanders report that they are ready to fire" a vice admiral said.

"How about our own ships and the Romagnans, are they ready, Vice Admiral Peter?" Ramsay asked.

"Our ships and the Romagnan ships are ready sir" Peter answered. Ramsay then grabbed the radio transmitter.

"This Admiral Ramsey to all ships of the Royal Navy and Sovrana Regia Marina Romagniana, prepare to fire on my call. Transports ships commence operations of disembarking the troops immediately" Ramsay ordered. He looked at Vice Admiral Peter's watch. It was 5:29 am. One more minute and all of hell breaks loose.

Meanwhile…

501st Base, Dover.

Most of the witches were drowsy as they were not use to being up so early. Sanya and Eila were not present as they were assigned a different task.

"Alright we just receive orders that we are to support a massive invasion of the Normandy coast" Minna said. To this, Perrine's drowsiness just vanished and was wide awake.

"Does this mean that" Perrine said as she was just wasn't able to comprehend the idea that the Allies are finally going on the offensive.

"Yes, Perrine, your homeland will be free again" Minna smiled.

"Okay later at 5:30 am the combined fleet and air forces of the Allied Forces will begin their bombardment of the neuroi defences" Minna said as she pointed to a scaled model of the Normandy coastline.

0530hrs

IJN Junyō

"Subete no senpaku wa, kasai o hiraku! Subete no men wa, kōgeki o kaishi suru! (All ships open fire! All planes commence attack!)" Yukikaze roared.

ONS Odessa

"Ogon' iz vsekh pushek! (Fire from all cannons!)" Vladimir shouted.

USS Augusta

"Light them up, boys!" Kirk shouted.

KMS Graf Zeppelin

"Beschuss beginnen ! (Commence Bombardment!)" Raeder barked.

HMS Warspite

"Alright ships, fire at will!" Ramsay shouted.

English Channel

The silence of the early morning was instantly shattered by the roar of the guns of all the ships in the English Channel.

501st Base, Dover

"Our job is to support the troops on the ground when they begin to disembark towards the coast at 7 am later" Minna said. Just then the deafening sounds of the guns of the warship gunners blasting echoed into the briefing room. That immediately woke up the rest of the witches if not scaring them shitless.

"Looks like they started the bombardment already began" Mio stated.

"That was unsuspected" Gertrude said.

"That was one wakeup call!" Shirley exclaimed.

"Please tell me that won't happen again" Francesca looked as if she was about to cry.

"Wow that was just like when I went to that Britannian Coronation Review back in 1937" Erica said.

"Soon we will have planes in the skies" Katherine said as she walked into the briefing room with Dimitri.

Soon the drones of propellers began to be heard in the room as massive formations of bombers, fighters and ground attack aircrafts flew over. The room actually began to vibrate from the loud engine noise.

"Those planes we will need to protect because they are the most capable at dealing damage on the ground targets so they are vital" Mio said pointing to the window toward the massive formations there filled up the sky.

"Okay now that is settled, Yoshika!" Mio said. Yoshika immediately stood up.

"Yes, Mio-san?" Yoshika asked.

"Prepare breakfast for the girls" Mio ordered. Luckily for Yoshika, Perrine was too engrossed on the idea that her homeland will be free again that she doesn't catch Yoshika calling her favourite Major by her first name.

"Yes Mio-san" Yoshika said as she hurried to the kitchen. Lynette decided to help her as she went toward the kitchen.

"Alright the rest of you get yourselves cleaned up" Mio said.

"All of you are dismissed" Minna said.

"Huh?" Mio uttered. Minna looked at Mio trying to see why Mio said that. Mio pointed to across the room. Minna turned towards the other side of the room. There was Katherine and Dimitri but Dimitri was like a ghost of his usual self. He looked under the weather and his body was just shaking. His hands were trembling like mad. Minna and Mio were surprised to see Dimitri like that. Meanwhile Katherine was reading something.

"Um, Katherine" Mio asked.

"Yes Mio" Katherine looked up from her book.

"Is Dimitri okay?" Mio asked.

"What are you talking about...? Aw shit, Dimitri! Where did you keep your cigarettes?" Katherine asked.

"They are in the room but I can't remember where" Dimitri stuttered. He sounded weak and ill.

"You two stay here, I go get his cigarettes" Katherine said.

"Okay" Minna said and Katherine began to run toward their room.

"You smoke?" Mio asked.

"Kinda obvious don't you think" Dimitri chuckled but he began to pant heavily and with each pant it became more laboured.

"Why are you like this, usually you are just fine" Minna asked.

"Well I smoke the cigarettes in the morning before the rest of you girls wake up" Dimitri said labouredly.

"That would explain why you are already wide awake when I go out to train" Mio said.

"What is causing you to be like this?" Minna worriedly asked.

"Well…It also started when…" Dimitri said before he just froze. Minna and Mio were worried when Dimitri became still. Suddenly Dimitri shot up.

"Nyet! Get away from me! It is not my fault!" Dimitri shouted hysterically. Minna and Mio were surprised.

"Dimitri, what is?" Mio said.

"No! No! It is not my fault! I didn't cause your death! No! It was the neuroi not me! No! Stay back! Don't come near me, neuroi scum! It is your fault that I am this freezing hell!" Dimitri shouted.

"Dimitri, calm down!" Minna pleaded. Dimitri stopped shouting then began to mope

"Why? Why am I here? God damn it! Why must death be my companion? Why is everyone being pulled away from me? Why can't I be happy?" Dimitri moped. Minna and Mio were stunned. Just then Katherine came back with a box of cigarettes, a lighter and a bottle of water.

"Oh no, he reached this phase, Minna help me open his mouth" Katherine said as she came to the group. Dimitri continued to mope.

"Okay" Minna said as she with Mio opened the ill Dimitri's mouth open.

"Please swallow this for me, Demi" Katherine pleaded as she placed the pill into Dimitri's mouth. Dimitri didn't swallow so Katherine took the water bottle and made Dimitri drink the content. Dimitri quickly drank the content of the bottle. Instantly Dimitri calmed down but his shaking returned.

"Cigarette please" Dimitri asked shakily. Katherine gave him a green cigarette and lighter. Dimitri placed the cigarette between his lips and then he took the lighter and lit the cigarette. He took an uneasy drag of the cigarette. Mio and Minna took a whiff of the smoke and they were surprised that it was drugs. Soon Dimitri looked relaxed and was high.

"Hey there, Kathy have I ever told you that you look absolutely cute when you have your familiar out?" Dimitri said drunkenly. His eyes were unfocused and he had a drunken smile.

"Is that marijuana?" Minna asked as she backed away from Dimitri.

"Yes it is" Katherine said.

"Why?" Mio asked straight to the point.

"Wait, Dimitri, go outside please" Katherine ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" Dimitri saluted blissfully as he staggered out of the room.

"Okay ever since I met Dimitri, he has been under pressure from the constant combat he had been enduring and it wasn't helping him that he had a mental disorder which rendered him unable to cope to stress, he was near breaking point in Moscow then we were accidentally separated after the Battle for Moscow and he was sent to what would have become the frozen hell on earth, Tsaritsyn. The battle there was very intense and what I heard from the troops that served with him, he just broke after the men under his command were dying left and right. That and the fact he was banged in the head quite a number of times made his mental condition worse. He tried to shrug it off and it worked but the stress would just come back and it was worse than before so I decided to get help for him so I dragged his ass to see Ivan Yelstin, the Tsar's personal doctor. He examined and concluded that the only suitable thing for him to do was to get high on marijuana. It was supposed to be once every two days but Dimitri's condition was so bad he needs a daily dosage to keep a normal mentality" Katherine said.

"So he has to smoke marijuana daily, how is it he is not addicted to the thing?" Mio asked.

"The pill I gave him has two effects, one to calm him down slightly and the other is to cancel out the addictive part of the marijuana" Katherine said.

"Oh" Minna and Mio said.

"That and there was very little marijuana in the cigarettes to begin with" Katherine added.

"That would make a lot of sense" Minna said.

"Okay, Yoshika should be done with the breakfast by now, why don't we go eat" Katherine said. So the three witches made their way towards the mess hall. They see Dimitri just about to enter the mess hall.

"Demi, you okay now?" Katherine asked.

"Yes I am fine now Kathy thanks for being a great wife" Dimitri answered.

"Let's go to eat" Katherine said.

Skies over Normandy

The skies over Normandy were just filled with aeroplanes and witches. Their mission is to blast every single neuroi position that threaten the landing beaches.

"Jon! I am ready to drop these bombs!" Erich shouted.

"Okay, the bomber is yours" Jonathan replied.

"This is Vendetta Vector, we been hit! Everyone bale out!" a Liberion bomber pilot shouted as Jonathan and Martin watched a B-17 plummet towards the ground.

"This is Chuck Yeager of the 363rd Fighter Squadron to all fighters; we need to defend these bombers!" Chuck shouted.

"Roger" A few other pilots said.

"This Captain Hermann Dollman to Major Celina Rodriguez, is there any enemy neuroi?" A Karlslander pilot asked.

"This is Major Celina Rodriguez, callsign Scanner, to Captain Hermann Dollman of Jagdgeschwader 26, there are a few aerial fighter type neuroi closing in from the south east from the direction of Chambois. All witches and fighters be advised of these targets" Celina Rodriguez radioed back.

"She really is helpful isn't she" Jonathan said.

"Yeah, without her, we might be shot down already" Martin said.

"Please don't say that" Karlst said.

Major Celina Rodriguez is one of the very few witches that are equipped not to fight but as a flying command point. She has the magic ability, Area Scan and this is further enhanced by her striker, the B-17G/R. The B-17G/R is a four engine bomber or striker in this case. It has no armament or bomb load as it is not a bomber. It main task is to function as an airborne radar for allied fighters and bombers to detect incoming flights of neuroi. The B17G/R strikers surprising don't drain a lot magic out of the witch even though each striker piece has two propellers on the wings. Major Celina here is very serious girl and doesn't like to play around especially in missions like this. In the case of a neuroi attack, Celina is armed with a M1 Garand with she is an expert at.

"Jonathan, bombs dropped!" Erich shouted.

"Excellent! Let's get the hell out of here" Jonathan said as he pulled on the yoke to turn the bomber. The He177A-5 began to gain altitude while turning left; this was to avoid smashing into other bombers.

"This is Germanischen Griffin, we are returning to base, we are out of bombs" Jonathan radioed. Jonathan saw other bombers also returning to base. Just then Jonathan heard someone tapping the glass.

"Erich, can you please stop tapping the glass" Jonathan ordered.

"Sir, I am manning the forward MG, so, how can I tap the glass?" Erich said.

"Then who is tapping...? There is a witch to my right is there" Jonathan said when he was looking at Martin and Erich. They just nodded. Jonathan turned towards his right and a smile crawled up his face. It was his very special witch. Their relationship has grown closer these past days.

"Why what brings a maiden to the likes of us" Jonathan smiled.

"Stop teasing" Abigail smiled.

"So why are you here?" Jonathan asked.

"Just ran out of ammo so I am returning to base" Abigail answered.

"Well see later then" Jonathan said.

"Okay, so you will come around 9 tonight right?" Abigail asked.

"Yeah, I will pick you up then" Jonathan answered.

"Well see you later, Jon" Abigail said before pulling away from the bomber.

Jonathan and his crew headed for base while other planes were heading for the Normandy coast to give more hell. The battle was already devastating as the warships hurl tons of high explosives into the Normandy coast. If there were people there, they are either dead or have broken down. The battle was reaching for its crescendo and soon the climax will begin when the first man is on the beach.


	8. Notes

Before I post the next chapter and the rest of the story. I need to make a few things clear.

1- All land neuroi will be French and Soviet World War 2 or Cold War tanks and AFVs (built, experimental, conceptual, etc.)

2- The neuroi tanks will have functioning turrets and tracks.

3- The land neuroi will not have legs so they will move like a normal tank

4- All air neuroi will be French and Soviet World War 2 or Cold War aeroplanes and helicopters

5- The Liberion 82nd Airborne Division will retain it's real world nickname, "All American" since the nicknames can be fictional

6- This Operation Overlord only will cover the landings and the capture of Caen and the Cotentin Peninsula


	9. Chapter 6: Ted's stroll on Utah Beach

Chapter 6: Ted's stroll on Utah Beach

0705hrs

English Channel

The guns of the warships have died down, the planes and witches returned to bases and carriers. It has been over an hour after the first guns started blasting away and the first bombs dropped. Now it was the ground forces' turn to get into the fight. Success or failure of this vital invasion operation now rest on the shoulders of the men and women going ashore.

"Wow that is a lot of ships" Yoshika said as she looked down towards the massive fleet.

"Hey what ship is that over there?" Francesca asked pointing to one of the carriers in the English Channel.

"That's the Junyō of the Fusoan 4th Fleet" Mio answered.

"Hey that is my sister's flagship" Yoshika said.

"Wow that is cool" Francesca said.

"Look like the landing boats are heading out, looks like our job starts now" Katherine said.

"Alright let's support the assault force!" Mio ordered.

"Yes ma'am" the rest replied.

0719 hrs

Off the shore of the beach area designated as Utah Beach

The first wave arrived at the line of departure on time and all 20 craft were dispatched abreast. However things were going awry. As the crafts jostled for position, hidden from the shore by cloud and a smoke screen, patrol craft PC 1176 which was responsible for shepherding the landing crafts to the right point, hits a mine missed by the minesweepers and it just disintegrated. The other crafts headed on but without realising that they have drifted in an offshore current. The first troops to reach shore were from the 2nd Battalion, 8th Infantry. Captain Leonard T. Schroeder, leading Company F, was the first man from a landing craft to reach the beach but they were nearly 2 km too far south. Along with Captain Schroeder and his men was the only general on D-Day to land by sea with the first wave of troops, Brigadier General Theodore Roosevelt Jr. and he was about find about this soon. There was now confusion as the troops find that the beach was different than what they trained to assault. The same thing was true with the accompanying Orussians, Fusoans and Karlslanders; they too found themselves on the wrong beach. Now with the troops ashore, they were now hiding behind cover as the commanding officers figure out what to do. The witches of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing were over the area and could see what was going on.

Offshore from the new landing beaches

"Attention all tank crews and tank witches! We are opening the doors so get ready to disembark!" A crewman of the LST shouted.

"So we are launching off shore?" A witch asked.

"So that's why they told us to wear swimming gear" Another witch said. Soon the doors of the LST opened up and the witches and tankers saw the battle in front of them. A B-26 Marauder came in low over the ship and bombed a group of medium tank size neuroi

"Alright let's go!" A Liberion witch shouted as she jumped into the water with her M4 AED Sherman. She soon disappeared below the waves. The other witches and the tankers watched in agony as they waited for this witch to resurface. After a few tense seconds she popped up, smiling.

"Hah! Got you!" the witch said as she did a backstroke towards the shore.

"Damn you, Patricia! Alright let's disembark!" Another witch barked. Soon the tanks began to roll into the coastal waters. The witches began to swim towards the beach. The water was cold but the witches need to get to the shore so they blast the neuroi.

At the same time the M4 DD Shermans, M4 AED Shermans, Panzer IV AEDs, watertight T-34s, watertight IS-2s and the Type 2 Ka-Mi amphibious tanks began to roll in. The tanks and the witches were soon blasting away at the neuroi fortifications that were attacking the infantry.

"What the hell? This isn't like the beach we practiced on!" A Liberion sergeant barked.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, sergeant" a Karlslander corporal rebutted.

"What do we do now?" a Fusoan private shouted.

"Hey, what are those soldiers doing? Why are they not advancing?" Perrine growled as she too was unaware that the troops were in the wrong landing area.

"They are confused, they don't know where they are" Gertrude said.

"Sir, this doesn't look like what's on the map" Schroeder pointed out to Theodore. Then an Orussian officer came to the two Liberion officers with a Fusoan tank witch and a Karlslander tank witch.

"Sir, this beach is not what we rehearsed for" the Orussian officer said.

"What is your name, soldier?" Theodore asked.

"Major Alexander Peter of the Orussian 1st Naval Infantry Division" Alexander answered.

"There are major differences from what we were trained to assault" The Fusoan witch said.

"You are?" Theodore asked.

"Sir, I am Captain Nozomiya Akita of the Fusoan 1st Armoured Division" Nozomiya answered. Captain Nozomiya Akita is a veteran tank witch from the Suez Canal landings. She has been transferred to the Western European Theatre to take part in D-Day. She has the magic ability, Banzai which has come handy in numerous occasions. She is a bit of a hot-head but friendly.

"And before we continue what is your name" Theodore asked the Karlslander.

"I am Lieutenant Huberta Wilcke of the 709th Infantry Division" Huberta answered. Huberta Wilcke is a tank witch. She has the magic ability, Blitz which she uses often. She is Minna's younger sister but the two are not at friendly terms since Operation Dynamo, the evacuation of Gallia. She uses a Jagdpanzer IV Ausf F with the 75 mm Pak L/48 anti neuroi gun

"Okay let's see that map, Schroeder" Theodore said. Schroeder laid the map on the sand.

"Here is where we are supposed to be but I have no clue where we are" Schroeder pointed on the map.

"God, we must have drifted off course because looking at this map we are 2 km south of where we should be" Theodore realized why the troops were unfamiliar with the beach.

"That would make sense since we don't have the sand dunes that are supposed to be here" Alexander said.

"Alright wait here, while I go around" Theodore said as he got up. Walking with the aid of a cane and carrying a pistol, he personally made a reconnaissance of the area immediately to the rear of the beach to locate the causeways that were to be used for the advance inland. The 501st protected him as he did this dangerous mission because of the neuroi threats around him.

"Where is that man going with a walking stick?" Perrine said.

"I think he is scouting the area" Erica said.

"That is reckless!" Perrine said.

"Well in war, recklessness is sometime a very important factor" Katherine said.

"Major, what do we do?" Gertrude asked.

"He is a brave man, now let's fly top cover for him" Mio said.

"Yes ma'am" the rest of the witches said as they began to fly like an umbrella over Theodore.

"Looks like the Strike Witches are my escort today" Theodore said as he looked up. After a few minutes of reconnaissance, he returned to the point of landing.

"General, where the hell did you went?" Schroeder asked worried for the safety of the general.

"I am fine, now get me a radio" Theodore ordered.

"Sir, yes sir" Schroeder responded before running off to find a radioman.

"Okay Major Alexander, radio your battalion commanders to land troops 2 km south of the original planned area" Theodore ordered.

"Da, General" Alexander said before searching for a radioman.

"Captain Nozomiya, raise your battalion commanders on the radio and tell them our new beachhead" Theodore said.

"Hai, General" Nozomiya said before she began radioing her superiors.

"Lieutenant Huberta, do I need to say anymore" Theodore smiled.

"Ja, Herr General" Huberta responded before she too radioed her battalion commander. Just then Schroeder returned with a radioman.

"Here's the radioman, sir" Schroeder said.

"Get me, Lieutenant Colonels Conrad C. Simmons and Carlton O. MacNeely now" Theodore ordered.

"Who is this?" Lt Colonel Conrad C. Simmons asked.

"This is Brigadier General Theodore Roosevelt Jr., listen there is a change of plans" Theodore said.

"What is the change?" Conrad asked.

"The first wave landed 2 km south of where we are supposed to be" Theodore answered.

"So what does that mean?" Conrad asked again.

"We'll start the war from right here!" Theodore replied. One GI reported that seeing the general walking around, apparently unaffected by the enemy fire, even when clods of earth fell down on him, gave him the courage to get on with the job, saying if the general is like that it can't be that bad. The 501st were called off to Omaha as it became a fierce fight.

"Minna, they need our support near Omaha, the battle there is getting to intense" Mio said as she began to fly away. However the Karlslander didn't move

"Minna?" Mio said softly.

"Huberta…" Minna uttered.

"Don't worry Minna, your chance will come, just wait" Katherine said.

"What if it was too late?" Minna asked.

"I don't know, but we need you Minna, we can't do this alone" Mio said.

"Okay, let's go" Minna said while taking a last glance towards her sister before heading for Omaha.

Soon the Liberions, Karlslanders, Orussians and Fusoans assault forces began to push into the neuroi territory.

"Alright let's push the neuroi back!" An Orussian political officer shouted.

"Come men, the sooner we beat the neuroi here, the sooner our homeland will be liberated!" A Karlslander shouted. The soldiers and witches soon pushed the neuroi away from the beaches.

"Here a present for you, neuroi! From Liberion with love!" A Liberion witch roared.

"You got another one, Georgina!" some of the soldiers cheered.

"All in a day's work, boys, now let's give them bastards hell!" Georgina said.

"Georgina Simpsons, is that you?" Theodore shouted.

"Yes sir, it is me sir" Georgina said. 2nd Lieutenant Georgina Simpsons is a very aggressive witch on the battlefield but she is friendly and kind when not engaged in combat. She loves to read so to see a book beside her is common. She uses a M26 Pershing with the hard hitting M3 90 mm cannon. She has the magic ability, Earthquake which she uses time to time.

"Well good job on killing those black bastards!" Theodore replied with giving her a thumb's up.

"Will do, sir! Alright girls let's force these bastards back" Georgina said.

"Hell! These neuroi look like our tanks!" an Orussian tanker growled as his T-34/85 fired into a neuroi that resembled a T-28 medium tank.

"Then we shoot…Argh!" Another tanker said before his tank exploded from a neuroi beam.

"This is for Nikita!" Another tank crew shouted as his SU-100Y or often called the Box Tank for its shape fired its B-13-S2 130 mm cannon at the neuroi. Then a neuroi in the shape of the S-35 came rolling in.

"Hey that neuroi looked like a Gallian tank!" A Karlslander tank gunner exclaimed.

"Don't care! Just shoot at it!" The gunner's commander barked as the 105 mm KwK 42 L/28 cannon of the PzKpfw 30.01 (P) or "Leo" as it called by the Karlslanders fired into the tank. The neuroi was cracked opened and a witch came in and finished it off.

"Onwards, don't stop! Push the neuroi back!" An Orussian officer shouted.

"You heard the commissar! Don't falter, push the neuroi scums back!" An Orussian witch shouted.

"Roger, Lt Colonel Svetlana!" An Orussia shouted.

"This is General Georgina Zhukov to Lt Colonel Svetlana Rokossovsky, what is the situation on the beach?" Georgina Z. radioed.

"The situation is we are advancing, comrade General!" Svetlana radioed before firing her 122 mm cannon. Lt Colonel Svetlana Rokossovsky is General Konstantin Rokossovsky's daughter. She has the magic ability Ballistic Lock On which she uses almost every time she shoots. She is an excellent tank commander and she was leading an amphibious assault on Normandy.

These impromptu plans worked with complete success and little confusion. With beams landing close by, each follow-on regiment was personally welcomed on the beach by a cool, calm, and collected Roosevelt, who inspired all with humour and confidence, reciting poetry and telling anecdotes of his father to steady the nerves of his men. Roosevelt pointed almost every regiment even the foreign ones as well to its changed objective. Sometimes he worked under fire as a self-appointed traffic cop; untangling traffic jams of trucks and tanks all struggling to get inland and off the beach.

Further Inland of Utah Beach

"Keep your eyes open, men" a Fusoan sergeant ordered. The troops were now advancing into the Gallian countryside. Just then a boom noise was heard and the troops all ducked for cover and the tankers closed their hatches. The witches watched for any activity.

"This is Corporal Angelica Jones to any allied units, we need some support! Holy Fuck that was close! We are near some junction! Hurry we can't last long" a despair witch shouted into the radio. Huberta began to think, a Karlslander was next to her.

"I need a map" Huberta.

"Ma'am" a soldier asked.

"Get me a map now!" Huberta barked.

"Jawohl, Komandant!" the soldier saluted as he ran to get a map. He came back very soon with a map. A Liberion lieutenant and a Fusoan 1st Lieutenant came as well.

"Here a map, Lieutenant Wilcke" the soldier said.

"Thanks, Sergeant Koenig" Huberta thanked. Huberta opened the map on the engine of a M4 Sherman on the road.

"So what's the hold up?" the Liberion Lieutenant asked.

"There was a boom noise just now and a Liberion paratrooper just radioed for some support so we decided to assist, if that is okay with you" Huberta said.

"That would honourable to assist those paratroopers" the Fusoan 1st Lieutenant said.

"Alright they said that they were near some junction" Huberta said as she looked at the map to find the junction that these troops were located.

"This is Corporal Angelica to anyone out there! We are getting slaughtered here! Where is that god damn support?" Angelica radioed again.

"This is Lieutenant Huberta Wilcke of the 709th Infantry Division what junction are you at?" Huberta replied.

"We are at some four way junction that goes to Carentan, Pourville, la Madeleine and la Grande Dune! Oh shit!" The radio went off.

"That junction is just ahead! Alright let's assist those paras" Huberta as she gave the map back to Koenig.

"Alright, Alpha Panzer Company, get up and let's move out!" Huberta ordered

"Able Company form up on me! Let's move out! We got airborne to save!" the Liberion lieutenant ordered.

"Come on soldiers of the Fusoan 1st Naval Infantry Division! Let's assist our companions in need!" The Fusoan 1st Lieutenant barked.

While as these forces were moving out to support the paratroopers, other units were pushing deeper into Normandy with some already liberating villages like units of the Orussian 45th Naval Infantry units liberating la Madeleine. Fusoan and Liberion armoured units were in Ste – Mere – Eglise supporting the airborne troops.

At the junction

"Damn it! When is that support coming, Angelica?" A paratrooper shouted as a large number of neuroi that this bunch of paratroopers encountered. It was at least 40 neuroi medium tanks because the paratroopers have destroyed 9 neuroi and there at least 25 attacking them still.

"I don't know but they are coming so we hold them off here until they come!" Angelica replied. Corporal Angelica Jones is a paratrooper of the 101st Airborne. She has the magic ability Foresight but she can only see a minute in front in the future.

"Cover your ears!" A witch shouted. Everyone there immediately covered their ears as this witch first took a breath then placed a trumpet to her mouth.

"Come on Sergeant Jessica Brooke! Blast away another neuroi scum from existence!" A Karlslander shouted. Sergeant Jessica Brooke is a member of the 82nd "All American" Airborne Division. She has the magic ability, Sonic Boom. She has used it numerous times. She is an expert of the trumpet which she uses to activate her ability.

She began to play a tune with her eyes closed. Then her eyes shot open and made a booming sound from the trumpet. Magic came out of the trumpet and pierced a neuroi that resembled a T-35. It lucky enough to hit the core as the Black T-35 shattered.

"Congrats! Sergeant you bagged another one!" A Liberion private shouted.

"What?" Jessica replied. This is the problem with the Sonic Boom ability; Jessica became temporarily deaf for at least 5 to 7 minutes at a time.

"CONGRATULATIONS ON DESTROYING ANOTHER OF THOSE BASTARDS, SERGEANT!" The private repeated with his voice raised.

"Thanks" Jessica replied in a raised voice.

Skies over Inland Utah Beach

"This is Sergeant Dianna Douglas of the USAAF 9th Air Force to all allied units, I have a 75 mm cannon and I am ready to provide support" Dianna Douglas radioed in a surprising deep voice. She has the magic ability, Super Strength. She uses this to carry the 75 mm self-reloading cannon.

"This is Corporal Angelica to Sergeant Dianna Douglas, we could really use that 75 mm cannon of yours" Angelica radioed.

"Where are targets?" Dianna asked.

"We are at the junction nearest the beach! Oh shit! Get down!" Angelica radioed before cutting off.

"Looks like they need that support ASAP" Dianna said as she looked for the location of the battle. She didn't need to look far as it just a few minutes south of her.

"This Sergeant Dianna to ground forces on the ground near the Carentan-Pourville-la Madeleine junction, I am coming in from the north, so watch your fire" Dianna radioed.

"This is Lieutenant Huberta to Sergeant Dianna and Corporal Angelica, the 1st Karlslander 709th Infantry Division and a few Liberion and Fusoan units are coming in from the east, so watch your fire to the east" Huberta radioed.

"Roger, we will watch our fire to the north and east" Angelica radioed.

Carentan-Pourville-la Madeleine junction

"Come on, we need to hold them off for a bit more! The support will reach here soon!" A Karlslander captain who recently arrived said. Since the beginning of the skirmish, more and more scattered paratroopers and witches arrived to the battle however these newcomers either had lost their weapons during the jump or were injured from the jump. The neuroi were coming closer and the defenders were low on ammo.

"Aw shit, I am down to my last clip!" A Liberion corporal said as he reloaded his M1A1 Carbine.

"Argh, I am out of ammo!" an Orussian growled as he found that he run off magazines for his SVT-40. Just then allied tanks rolled in from the east with witches spearheading the supporting attack.

"US 4th Infantry Division at your service" A soldier shouted.

"Come on 709th Infantry! Let's kick some neuroi ass!" Huberta roared as she fired her 75 mm cannon in a tank neuroi resembled a Gallian R-35.

"URA, Orussian 67th Armoured Division doesn't retreat! We advance!" An Orussian captain barked. Then Dianna came in low from the north with her 75 mm cannon ready to fire.

"Brand new neuroi tanks" Dianna said before firing her 75 mm cannon. When she did fire those rounds smashed hard into the enemy neuroi.

"Not so brand new neuroi tanks" Dianna smiled as she circled around to open fire again. Soon the neuroi down to at least 5 and now they were not so brave seeing that all of their friends are destroyed. They began to fall back.

"Alright, see them bastards run!" Angelica cheered.

"Hey you there, quite a battle you had here huh?" Huberta asked.

"It is kinda obvious don't you think?" Angelica replied.

"Sorry, about that, battle always makes me state the obvious for some reason" Huberta smiled as she recalled the times she stated the plain obvious. Her platoon members were surprised to see Huberta genuinely smiled like that ever since Operation Dynamo.

"That's alright, so what's your name?" Angelica asked.

"I am Lieutenant Huberta Wilcke of the Karlslander 709th Infantry Division and you are" Huberta answered.

"Corporal Angelica Jones of the US 82nd "All American" Airborne Division" Angelica said.

"Angelica you got your rank wrong" someone said. Angelica turned to who said that, it was her platoon commander.

"Lieutenant David Davenport! You are feeling better I see" Angelica saluted.

"At ease, your rank is wrong, it's not Corporal" David said sternly.

"Then what is it then?" Angelica asked.

"Well Sergeant why don't you guess?" David smiled.

"Thank you sir" Angelica smiled.

"Now why don't we establish a defensive perimeter before we begin advancing okay?" David asked.

"Alright now I can rest my sore ass, that Gallian roof was damn rough" Jessica said.

"Hey Lieutenant Wilcke, are you by any chance related to Minna of the 501st JFW" Angelica asked.

"Yeah she is my older sister but we are not close due to some argument" Huberta answered as she removed the empty clip from her 75 mm cannon.

"Well you should mend your relationship with your sister or now you end like me" Angelica softly said.

"What happened to you?" Huberta asked.

"Let's sit down first" Angelica said as she sat down on a fallen tree.

"So what happened?" Huberta asked, curious to learn about Angelica's story.

"During the North Africa campaign, I had a fight with my younger sister, Anne Jones, a fighter witch, so she stormed off, later I wanted to ask for forgiveness because I felt stupid about the argument but when I arrived, she was in a bad way with her legs literally hanging off, her face scratched up real bad, and her left arm paralysed from engaging a gigantic neuroi practically alone. She was in coma for 5 months and when she finally came around I immediately begged for her forgiveness while I forgave her for anything she did wrong and bless my lucky stars she forgave me but now she can't fight anymore but she still in the military since she can still use her ability Area Scan. She is over on the Augusta helping them gunners fire on the neuroi positions" Angelica explained.

"That was tragic" Huberta said as she began to think about the argument she had with Minna. It was about her no-interaction rule on her subordinates she remembered.

"Yeah it was tragic but I was one of the lucky ones to still have my sister around, others are not so lucky" Angelica sighed. Huberta just kept quiet as she was recalling on her argument with her sister.

"So I better get going, I need to resupply on tank shells, I only got two clips left" Angelica said as she stood up.

"So yeah, you need to tighten your ties with your sister before it lost forever, and I bet she will forgive you" Angelica said before leaving the Karlslander witch to her thoughts.

"Danke" Huberta said.

"You are welcome" Angelica smiled.

"Now to find a radio" Huberta said as she stood up to find a radio to contact her sister.

1700hrs

Town Square, Ste – Mere – Eglise

"Hey, is that a navy witch?" A sergeant pointed towards the sky. Above the town were two witches in navy colours.

"Hey those strikers looks like the new F-51 Sea Mustang and F-47 Sea Thunderbolt" a private said.

"How the hell you know that, Eubanks?" The sergeant asked.

"Well Guarnere, I got a friend in the Navy and he told me about the new F-51 Sea Mustangs and F-47 Sea Thunderbolts" Eubanks said.

"Hey those navy witches are coming down" another soldier said.

"Are you sure Alley?" A soldier beside him asked.

"Why don't you look, McClung instead of lying around like we won the war already" Alley scolded.

"Alright, I am looking okay, oh yeah they are coming down" McClung said. The two witches soon came down to the town square where these paratroopers and hovered for a few seconds. The paratroopers watched these girls come down and land in the empty town square.

"Hey can you boys help me and my friend here in taking these strikers off?" one of the witch asked.

"Um, sure thing, gal" Guarnere said as he, Eubanks, McClung and Alley went over to help the witches out of their strikers.

"So what made you Navy girls visit us Paratroopers?" McClung asked as he placed the strikers to one side. Alley elbowed him for that.

"Ouch! What was that for?" McClung asked as he rubbed his side. The two witches just giggled at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or are there some lovely angels from heavens with us commoners" another soldier said. Guarnere and the two witches turned to see who it was

"Hey there Luz, nice to see you made it out alive" Guarnere said as he shook Luz's hand.

"Hey what am I? A statue?" another soldier asked.

"Oh how can forget our little Perconte" Guarnere said as he patted the Romagnan Liberion paratrooper.

"So who are you two?" Luz asked before taking a drag from his cigarette.

"I'm Colonel Jenny Paul of the Reprisal Fighter Bomber Wing" The first witch introduced herself while checking the Ma Deuce she is using. Colonel Jenny Paul is a veteran navy witch serving in the Pacific on the USS Reprisal before the carrier with her included were sent to Europe. She has the magic ability, Magic Eye which is in her left eye. However she doesn't wear an eye-patch instead she ties a cloth over it. She is friendly and she loves to sketch which she is really good at.

"I am Lt Colonel Dawn Winters of the Reprisal Fighter Wing" The second witch said. Lt Colonel Dawn Winters is like Colonel Jenny, a veteran from the Pacific but she was sent to the Reprisal because her carrier the Franklin was severely damaged near Leyte. She has the magic ability, Frost which has very handy for her as she has destroyed 45 neuroi targets. The paratroopers were surprised that this witch had the same name with their current commander.

"Are you by any chance…" Perconte said unaware that Lt Winters with Lt Adams were just behind them just chatting.

"Richie!" Dawn shouted as she ran towards an unsuspecting lieutenant. Adams had a gut feeling that something or someone was coming so he moved aside.

"Dawn?" Richard said before being tackled by a young girl in a Liberion naval uniform.

"Richie?" Adams and the paratroopers stated as they tried to believe what Dawn just said.

"Dawn! It is good to see you again, how are you?" Winters smiled as he sat down and hugged Dawn. Dawn soon got off from her brother.

"So how are you, Richie?" Dawn asked.

"I am just fine thank you, I had those men with me" Winters pointed to the paratroopers in the town square.

"Hey Richie, do you need some help up?" Adams asked but he had his trademark smile on.

"Sure and please don't call me that" Winters said as Adams pulled him up. Just then Maria came along

"Well hello there Kingston" Maria said before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Nice to see you Winters, and who is this?" Maria asked as she noticed Dawn there.

"Lieutenant Norman, This is my sister, Dawn Winters" Winters introduced her sister who is a bit shy.

"Hi there, I am Maria Norman but you can call me Maria" Maria smiled blissfully unaware that her rather large rack made Dawn consciously look down at her almost flat chest. Maria noticed this.

"Don't worry about your chest, they will grow and trust me sometime these are a nuisance" Maria said will patting Dawn's shoulder. Dawn looked up towards Maria to see Maria's famous happy smile.

"You think so?" Dawn asked.

"I think so? I know so" Maria smiled.

"Hey Maria, why don't we hit the hay" Adams said while pointing towards the outskirts of town.

"See you two Winters later, I going to have some fun with Kingston" Maria smiled slyly before running after Adams. The Winters siblings had a quite a chat with Winters introducing her to his men and Dawn telling him the story of the newest neuroi she killed.

"Well, Dawn we have to go as well, unless you want to give night landing a try" Jenny said.

"Do I have to?" Dawn asked.

"Don't worry, we will meet again" Winters smiled as he caressed his sister's hair.

"Okay, see you soon, brother" Dawn said as she jumped into her striker and took off, waving to her brother the entire time.

"Off they go the maidens of the sky and my sister is one of them" Winters smiled before he went off to where he was heading. The battle of Utah was over with only 540 dead and 24 tanks destroyed (including 3 DD Shermans that sank during the invasion). It was a hard battle but it was a stroll on the beach compared to the battle for Omaha.


	10. Chapter 7: Bloody Battle of Omaha

**Now this chapter was pain in the ass to write but I managed to finish it before the end of the year**

Chapter 7: Bloody Battle of Omaha

0650 hrs

Offshore of Omaha beach

Omaha was a tough nut to crack; it was any defender's dream with dominating cliffs and few routes inland. The early naval bombardment was more for show than use as it left the neuroi position nearly intact.

The Allied troops bound for Omaha were in deep shit for the very start. Despite of the preparations, very little went according to plan. Fifteen landing craft were swamped by the rough seas before they reached the beach and several others stayed afloat only because their passengers bailed water with their helmets. Seasickness was prevalent among the troops waiting offshore.

"Listen up, once you hit the shore head straight for the shingle! Don't stop! You stop you're a dead man" A Liberion captain said. The soldiers were anxious and nervous as for many it was their first taste of war while others, veterans of previous campaign who wanted to get it done with so they go back home.

"20 seconds!" The Higgins boat driver shouted as the boat came closer to the beach. Just then a beam slammed into a nearby Higgins boat wiping it off the face of the earth.

"Oh hell! That was 2nd Platoon in that boat!" A soldier shouted. Soon more beams slashing towards the infantry landing crafts. The Amphibious tanks were not so lucky either as they were launched too far out to sea. Out of the 50 tanks that were launched only 15 survived and majority of these surviving tanks were the lightly armed T-40s, Type 2 Ka-Mis. Type 3 Ka-Chis and the Type 5 To-Kus. There were only 2 M4 DD Shermans and 1 Panzer IV DDs and they were fighting hard.

Meanwhile the units became hopelessly entangled as offshore currents dragged craft away from their objectives. As the boats approached within a few hundred yards of the shore, they came under increasingly heavy fire from the neuroi beams. The force discovered only then the ineffectiveness of the pre-landing bombardment. Delayed by the weather and attempting to avoid the landing craft as they ran in, the bombers had laid their ordnance too far inland having no real effect on the coastal defences.

0700 hrs

Omaha beach

"Witches move the front of the craft, we need your shields" A Liberion lieutenant said. Then the troops shuffled around in the boat accordingly.

Soon the landing crafts reached the shore and their ramps dropped and the soldiers began their dash to the Jaws of Death. Men were being slaughtered as they exited the landing craft. The neuroi have apparently developed a new weapon, the laser machine gun and the Allied troops were the unwilling target boards. Men tried to get off the landing craft by climbing over the side to avoid being mowed down by the Neuroi MGs but they fell into the water and since they were weighed down by their gear and they sank to the bottom. Now the troops that survived where cowering behind destroyed boats (This is to replace the obstacles the German placed prior D-Day)

"Damn it! This is getting us nowhere!" A Karlslander shouted.

"Get your ass to the shingle now!" A Karlslander master sergeant snapped.

"Get to the shingle! Move it!" An Orussian sergeant shouted.

"Are you going to lay there and get killed, or get up and do something about it?" A Liberion Lieutenant barked.

"If you want to live, get to that shingle!" A Fusoan witch howled.

"Fuck! Where are the tanks, captain?" A private shouted as he cowered behind a metal scrap.

"They are either at the bottom of the Channel or burning in the beach, any way we have little armoured support" A Liberion captain said.

"What good sitting here like a baby when the neuroi hold Europe? Get up and fight!" An Orussian Sergeant scolded.

"Lieutenant Cynthia Charles! Try and push forward!" A Liberion captain ordered.

"You got it sir!" Cynthia replied as she got up and began to move forward, instantly being fired upon by neuroi positions. Cynthia Charles is a part of the Liberion 1st Infantry "Big Red One" Division. She uses the M6A2E1 Custer striker unit with the 105 mm T5E1E gun. Her magic ability is Fire which has earned her the nickname "Roaster". She is addicted to smoking cigarette because it the only thing that calm her unsteady nerves.

"Alright let's start hauling ass!" The Liberion captain ordered as he moved up towards the shingle.

The battle was a bloody stalemate with the most of Allied troops stuck on the beach while small groups of troops at the shingle. Landing crafts brought in more men, equipment, bulldozers, jeeps, halftracks, motorcycles and other vehicles, which piled up uselessly on the beaches.

0800hrs

Omaha Beach

George A. Taylor arrived on the beach in a later wave, about 0800 hrs. He was the regimental commander for the 16th Infantry Regiment, which took many casualties in the initial assault. He found the remnants of his exhausted and shell-shocked men pinned down along the seawall. He was able to motivate, organize and lead the attack inland.

"There are two kinds of people who are staying on this beach: those who are dead and those who are going to die. Now let's get the hell out of here" Taylor rallied the men and witches into the charge inland.

"Amelia Patton, shut down those neuroi positions!" A Liberion major barked.

"Alright, let's murder those neuroi bastards!" Amelia shouted as she shot the neuroi with her 75 mm cannon. Captain Amelia Patton truly a chip of the old block that is George S Patton. She is the reason why Patton is on the Liberion cruiser Augusta right now. Amelia uses the M4 AED Sherman with the 75 mm cannon. She was one of the first of the amphibious witches to disembark. Actually she was too impatient to wait for the landing ship to come closer to the shore; she jumped over the side of the ship and swam to the battle. She is a tough action loving tomboyish girl with a "will get the job done no matter what" attitude. She has the magic ability, Hurricane which is technically useless to a tank witch but Amelia has been able to use her ability to her advantage where she makes a concentrated hurricane that severely damages or cripples the neuroi. She is friendly and loves to talk with others however piss her off and there is nothing in the world, neuroi included that will stop her from obliterating you other than some sharp words from her father.

"Hey there, this is Lieutenant Pool of the 3rd Armoured Division, don't ask how we got here, apparently some dumbass in command misplaced us into the invasion force" A tanker said as three Shermans rolled into the push as well.

"Well you know what they say, the more the merrier" Amelia said as they began to assault the cliffs.

Meanwhile in another section of Omaha Beach

"General Cota sir, the situation is not looking good, we got units mixed up as you can see the Orussians, Karlslanders, and Fusoans around us, and we need to do something about this sir" A Liberion officer said.

"We need to push forward, we are dead here" Norman Cota said. Brigadier General Norman Cota, the Assistant Division Commander of the 29th Infantry Division was a part of the soldiers landing in the second wave and now he was in the thick of the fight. He was assessing the situation. The troops were pinned a neuroi machine gun that overlooked the route inland.

"The only way we are going to change this fight is that we haul ass" Cota uttered.

"Sir?" the officer asked.

"Sir, if you need someone to blast the neuroi positions, I am here to do the job" A witch with her armed bandaged and her face had a cut that still bleeding.

"Who are you? And are you in condition to fight?" Cota asked.

"Lieutenant Bianca Bells at your service, sir and I am in the condition to fight, sir" Bianca saluted. Lieutenant Bianca Bells is a lieutenant of the Liberion 29th Infantry Division. She has the magic ability, Wind which allows her to cancel out or change the influence of wind on her shots so they hit the target dead on. She uses the M36 Jackson striker with the 90 mm M3 cannon. She is rather clumsy

"Gentlemen, we are being killed on the beaches. Let us go inland and be killed" Cota said as he led the charge inland with Bianca right behind him.

"Well we can't have him go alone, let's go!" A Liberion lieutenant shouted as he and the rest of the soldiers in the area began charging inland as well.

USS Augusta

"Damn the boys aren't moving from their landing spots" A general said as he watched the battle unfold from the observation deck of the cruiser.

"Damn, Bradley this is worse than Torch" another general said.

"Well Patton, that one easier since Morocco didn't have cliffs so close to the beach" Bradley said.

"Damn it, Black! Get your ass over here!" Another commander, this time a vice admiral ordered as he observed the battle.

"Yes sir!" Black said as he rushed to the Vice Admiral Kirk's side.

"Black, get the destroyers to move in closer! Those boys need the fire support! And while you are at it raise the Reprisal and Iwo Jima, tell them to launch more bombers and witches now!" Kirk ordered.

"Sir the destroyers will get to close to the shore and they will be in range…" Black said before Kirk cuts in

"Those boys need more naval support and I intend to give it to them!" Kirk barked.

"Yes sir!" Black said before getting to radio the orders.

"I am thinking of cancelling the Omaha landings" Bradley said.

"You can't be serious! You can't cancel the landing when we already have troops there!" Patton exclaimed.

"We aren't winning any ground and we are losing men" Bradley argued.

"Give them another an hour, they will make it" Patton said.

"Alright then but if they don't move by 0930 hrs, I am calling Omaha lost, George" Bradley sighed as destroyers began to steam towards the coast.

IJN Junyō

"Hell, our forces aren't moving from the beaches" Yukikaze growled.

"So what do we do now, Admiral?" Hoshigawa asked.

"Get those destroyers and light cruisers to close in so they can support our landing forces" Yukikaze ordered.

"Yes ma'am" Hoshigawa replied as he went to the radio. Soon, 2 light cruisers; the Tenryuu and Oyodo accompanied by 3 destroyers which were the Yukikaze, Shimakaze and Sakura steamed for the coast to support the ground forces. The Karlslanders sent the destroyers Z23, Z34, and the Z44 to support the landing forces, while the Orussians sent the Petersburg and Kharkov to provide naval support.

"Hey what are those ships doing so close to the shore" A Liberion engineer asked as he saw these destroyers and light cruisers near the coastline.

The destroyers, however, were able to get in closer, and from 08:00 began engaging their own targets. At 08:50 the destroyers were ordered to get as close in as possible. Some approached within 1,000 yards (900 m) several times, scraping bottom and risking running aground. An engineer who had landed in the first wave at Fox Red, watching the Frankford steaming in towards shore, thought she had been badly hit and was being beached. Instead, she turned parallel to the beach and cruised westwards, guns blazing at targets of opportunity. Thinking she would turn back out to sea, the engineer soon saw that she had instead begun backing up, guns still firing. At one point, gunners aboard the Frankford and the Sakura saw an immobilized tank at the water's edge, still firing. Watching the fall of its shot, they followed up with a salvo of their own. In this manner, the tank acted as the ship's fire control party for several minutes.

Sky over Omaha

"Those troops are not in a good position" Erica stated as the 501st Joint Fighter Wing flew towards Omaha after getting a desperate radio call.

"They haven't gotten off the beaches yet" Lynette said.

"Those are brave men down there" Gertrude said. Minna then noticed that Yoshika's hands were trembling and she looked as if she was about to cry. Minna knew this was Yoshika's first time to see death and large numbers at that.

"Miyafuji, if you can't handle this, you can return to base" Minna said.

"No I am staying, commander but can I help those injured?" Yoshika asked.

"Permission granted" Minna said.

"Thank you" Yoshika said before she descended to the ground to assist the wounded. Lynette joined her as well.

"Come on let's support those ground forces" Katherine said as she dived on a neuroi position that was blocking a group of infantry from moving inland. She unleashed a barrage of 23 mm HE rounds towards the enemy position. When she was very close to the position, she threw a satchel charge toward the neuroi position. The neuroi position soon disappeared and the small group pushed inland.

"Thank, babe!" A radioman radioed.

"You're welcome, I am a general so respect" Katherine replied.

"Oh sorry, ma'am" The radioman said.

"It's alright, now haul ass" Katherine ordered.

"Yes ma'am" the soldier replied.

"Alright we got a lot of beach to cover, so split up into groups of two" Mio ordered.

"Roger!" the rest of the witches said.

Another section of the beach

A bunch of Liberion troops were now at the shingle. Now separating them from the cliffs are some barbed wires the Gallians built in 1939 because some military commander was paranoid of an invasion from the sea.

"So what now captain?" A sergeant asked.

"We need the Bangalore to get pass this barbed wire" The captain said.

"Bangalore!" The sergeant shouted.

"Bangalore coming through" Soldiers shouted as they passed the Bangalore torpedo to where the captain and the sergeant were. Once they got it, they slid the torpedo over the shingle and activated it.

"Fire in the hole!" The captain shouted. The Bangalore tube exploded and created a path through the barbed wire.

"Dog One is open for business!" the sergeant shouted as the captain ran through the gap. The sergeant quickly followed suit with a group of soldiers. They soon get to the side of the cliff. Now a machine gun nest needed removing

"Hey, Liberions, do you need some witch support?" A Fusoan witch asked as she joined the group of Liberion troops.

"Who the heck are you?" A soldier asked.

"1st Lieutenant Ino Takima of the Fusoan 2nd Armoured Division here to help" Ino answered. Ino Takima is a tank witch with one of latest strikers available the Type 4 Chi-Ri medium tank with the 88 mm Type 99 cannon. She has the magic ability, Frost. She is very tolerable with any weather which can also you can see her wearing summer uniform in the winter.

"Alright, Takima, see that MG post?" the captain asked.

"Yeah, you want it decommissioned, sir?" Ino said as she cocked her 88 mm cannon.

"Now would be nice" the captain said.

"Okay" Ino said

She began to recite a little prayer. Meanwhile across the beach other troopers were praying as well.

"Going loud" Ino shouted as she fired the 88 mm cannon at the neuroi position. Just then another Fusoan witch came into the scene and she was running like she was on fire.

"BANZAI!" The witch shouted as she sped past the group.

"Who the hell was that?" A Liberion corporal exclaimed.

"That was Touko Namikaze using her banzai ability" Ino answered as she began to move up. Then flying overhead were Shirley and Francesca and they came low and hot to strafe the enemy neuroi targets.

"Well we can't let her be first inland, let's support her" the captain said as he moved up with the rest of the soldiers who were now moving inland. Tanks began to rumble inland and the support troops were rushing in.

"Come neuroi, have some 30 cal. special" Shirley as she strafed some neuroi with Francesca was right beside her firing her 50 cal. SAFAT.

"Yeah I got me a neuroi!" Touko shouted after she smashed through a neuroi that resembled a Char B1 but now there was a problem.

"No, no, no! Help! I can't stop! Oh shit!" Touko shouted before slamming into the side of an abandoned truck.

"Ouch, that hurts" Touko rubbed her face. Lieutenant Touko Namikaze is a tank witch of the Fusoan 2nd Armoured Division. She has the magic ability, Banzai and for this she is always carrying a katana. She has one problem with this ability which is that she can't stop running unless she trips or slams into something. She is a friendly girl but she is very dense and a bit slow sometimes but she is determined.

"Hey Touko, are you alright?" Ino asked as she grabbed Touko's hand

"Yeah I am fine, I was wearing my helmet" Touko smiled.

"Come let's go find more neuroi to kill" Ino said as she pulled Touko up.

Meanwhile on the beach

Yoshika and Lynette were busy helping the medics tend to the wounded.

"Okay, Sergeant Miyafuji you can rest now, you help save a lot of lives" A Liberion medic said as he patted Yoshika's shoulder.

"No, I am okay and we still have more injured" Yoshika said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Okay then and sergeant" The medic said.

"Yes?" Yoshika asked.

"Injured is for when a soldier is hurt in non-combat situation, hurt from battle, you call it wounded" The medic smiled. Yoshika looked a bit embarrassed but she shook it off very quickly.

"Sorry, I kinda forgot" Yoshika nervously giggled. Lynette just smiled at her friend's antics.

"Well I best, be going, we need more bandages" The medic said.

"Yoshika, you should rest, you have done a lot already" Lynette said.

"I am fine, Lynne" Yoshika said. Just then a group of soldiers came rushing in.

"Medic" One of the soldiers shouted. Yoshika and Lynette quickly went to the group.

"What happened?" Yoshika asked.

"She was hit by a beam" One of the soldiers said.

"Where was she hit?" Yoshika asked.

"She was hit in the chest" Another soldier answered.

"Alright, put her down here" Yoshika said pointing to an empty blanket on the ground. The soldiers followed her ordered.

"Alright now apply pressure on her wound" Yoshika ordered. The soldiers looked reluctant to touch the witch especially seeing where she was hit and that is because not for the fear of blood. Yoshika could see the witch was pale and the men were just staring at each other. Yoshika was already tired from the older causalities and she wasn't going let this witch die like this.

"Come on! You call yourselves men! Apply pressure on the wound!" Yoshika barked. The men still didn't move as they were too embarrassed to move their hands. Yoshika seeing that no one was moving grabbed the hand of the nearest soldier and place it on the wound.

"Um… no offense, ma'am but why don't you use your magic" the soldier who Yoshika placed his hand on the wound asked.

"Just in case I run off magic, so she doesn't lose too much of blood" Yoshika answered. Yoshika looked at him more closely and saw he was a private.

"Okay…" The private said.

"Okay here I go" Yoshika said as she began to use her healing magic but no matter how she tries she can only get a flicker of a healing glow. She was beginning to pant as she tried harder but to no avail. Yoshika was feeling depressed as she couldn't help anyone right now as her magic was kaput.

"_Damn it please let me heal this one more please!_" Yoshika mentally pleaded. Suddenly everything around her froze. Yoshika was shocked.

"Hey guys, guys, guys? Hello? This is not funny" Yoshika said as she pushed one of the soldiers and he just fell over not moving like a statue.

"What the hell is going on?" Yoshika asked as she looked around. She looked towards the sea and saw the flash of a gun on one of the destroyer, she was surprised to see the flash not expanding like it usually does but still like a photograph. The water was still and the boats were not moving. She looked up and saw a witch just floating still in the air above her.

"Why is everything still?" Yoshika said

"_Do you really want to save this girl?_" A voice said. Yoshika immediately looked around to see who said that.

"Who's that" Yoshika asked.

"_Calm down Yoshika, it is me Kuji, your familiar_" The voice said now known as Kuji said.

"So you were the one that gave me my magic power?" Yoshika asked.

"_Yes that is correct_" Kuji answered.

"Can you show yourself, it feels awkward talking to someone I can see unless it on the telephone" Yoshika somehow not to make herself a fool.

"_Alright then but be ready_" Kuji said.

"Be ready for whoa…" Yoshika said when Kuji materialized in front of her; he was a big Shiba Inu that looked intimidating but Yoshika didn't feel any fear for she sensed no evil from the dog.

"You are surprising calm" Kuji said as he approached Yoshika.

"So why you suddenly decided to speak with me?" Yoshika asked.

"It is because of your magic, Yoshika" Kuji answered.

"My magic?" Yoshika asked.

"Yes Yoshika, your magic ability are special as unlike normal witches where their magic depletes at the age of 20, your magic abilities will be with you until you pass away, however that can't happen at your current magic ability" Kuji answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoshika asked.

"I will explain in more simply or not you will be lost in words" Kuji said.

"Okay but what does it still means?" Yoshika asked.

"You are not at your full potential; at most you are using 45 per cent of your magic" Kuji said

"I wasn't at my full potential and I was still be able to do what I have done" Yoshika said surprised at this revelation.

"Yes, you can become better but you need to get pass a limiter" Kuji asked.

"What is the limiter?" Yoshika asked.

"You" Kuji answered.

"What? I am my own limiter" Yoshika exclaimed.

"Yes, now you need to show me that you are committed in your ideals of protecting everyone" Kuji said as he looked down.

"I am committed in protecting everyone" Yoshika said.

"Are you sure?" Kuji asked.

"Yes I am!" Yoshika raised her voice.

"Are you sure" Kuji said.

"Yes" Yoshika said and this went for at least seven times at Yoshika's patience was almost none existent.

"Are you…" Kuji asked before being rudely interrupted by Yoshika, whose patience which was whatever left has just been thrown out of the window.

"Can we cut the crap already? I have a wounded witch here that can die if I don't help, so can we just get on with it because I think I better with my current magic level that endure this annoying crap" Yoshika growled as her anger began to rise. Kuji just started at her as she growled at him. He then began to laugh.

"What's so funny, Kuji?" Yoshika snapped. Kuji was taken back at the anger this young girl was emitting and he quickly stopped laughing. He could also see that a slight red aura was around her.

"You had done it Yoshika, you broke your limitations!" Kuji said.

"So that annoying part with you repeating the same damn question was the test?" Yoshika asked angrily. Kuji was about to say something but Yoshika launched herself at Kuji knocking him over. Kuji could see a red angry aura enveloping Yoshika. Kuji also noticed her eyes were like that of a wolf's eyes only scarier. Her fangs were sharp like that of a wolf. She was acting like a wolf as she snarling a wolf.

"Calm down Yoshika" Kuji said. Yoshika just snarled.

"Damn it, she lost it, looks like I need to use option B" Kuji uttered. Kuji moved her head closer to Yoshika's head. He then licked Yoshika's face. Yoshika instantly calmed down. The red aura died down but Yoshika's teeth were still like that of a dog's.

"What? What the hell happened? And why am I on top of you?" Yoshika asked as her rage died down. She immediately got off of Kuji and brushed herself off.

"You got angry at the little test to see if you were up for getting past your limiter" Kuji said as he got back up. He noticed that Yoshika's hair was slightly longer and was darker in colour. Also noticeable was that Yoshika's bust was slightly more noticeable.

"Does that mean I can help this witch?" Yoshika asked.

"Her? You can heal a thousand critically wounded before getting tired" Kuji laughed. Yoshika then looked around and saw her chest was bigger than she remembered and she felt her teeth were sharper and her hair was longer.

"Um Kuji, why is that my body has changed?" Yoshika asked.

"It is a side effect from when you remove the limit from your magic abilities" Kuji answered.

"Okay, are they temporary?" Yoshika asked as she checked her body for anything else that was different.

"Sorry they are permanent" Kuji said.

"Okay then, can you unfreeze everything?" Yoshika asked.

"Sure but first, listen I want to do something" Kuji said.

"What is it?" Yoshika asked.

"Okay listen carefully" Kuji said before explaining his plan to Yoshika.

"Alright, just be quick about it" Yoshika said.

"Done" Kuji said as he disappeared. Time began to move again, the witch that was above began to fly again; the flash of the guns of the destroyers grew before disappearing. Yoshika looked at herself saw she was in her old self by that was about to change.

"Hey, why am I lying on the ground?" The soldier Yoshika pushed said as he reanimated and pushed himself back up.

"_Oops, I forgot to straighten him up_" Yoshika giggled to herself.

"Yoshika, are you okay?" Lynette asked concern about her friend.

"I am fine Lynne, now let me try again" Yoshika said as she moved closer to the wounded soldier. She was still pale and the soldier whose Yoshika placed his hand on the wound was still applying pressure.

"Alright here goes nothing" Yoshika said as she tried again. Kuji was deliberately holding back most of Yoshika's magic to make it look like she is running on fumes.

"_You ready?_" Kuji asked.

"_Do it_" Yoshika said.

"_Okay, now say something and I will do the transformation_" Kuji said.

"COME ON! LET ME HEAL ONE MORE!" Yoshika shouted. Then Kuji released all of the magic and that caused a ripple of magic to radiate outwards for at least 500 m. Troops were surprised to see this, some ran while others froze. Witches in the radius of the ripple felt a surge of magic flowing pass them

USS Augusta

"Holy shit, do you see what I see, Bradley?" Patton exclaimed pointing towards the glowing from Omaha.

"If I wasn't here I would you are bullshitting me but I see as well, George" Bradley said.

Skies near St Laurent

Mio, Minna and Perrine were supporting troops enter the Gallian town of St Laurent when suddenly Mio feels something happening, something big on the beaches. She immediately looked behind her and saw a wave of magic radiate from the beaches. Her jaw just dropped and if her face was elastic, it would be scooping up dirt.

"What is wrong, Mio" Minna asked but they too were surprised to see the dome of magic.

Soon the magic dome disappeared and the three witches of the 501st JFW quickly shook off their trance.

"Wait wasn't Yoshika and Lynette on the beach, healing the wounded?" Minna said.

"Oh shit!" Mio said. Perrine just gasped worried about the two other witches.

"This is Minna to Miyafuji and Bishop, are you okay?" Minna radioed.

Back on the beaches

"Yoshika!" Lynette shouted as she was blinded by the glow.

"Damn that is some bright light!" One of the soldiers said.

Soon the glowing stopped after a few seconds and Lynette and the other soldiers readjusted their eyesight. Yoshika was silent so Lynette turned towards her and gasped at what she saw. Yoshika had transformed, she had slightly darker and longer hair. Her chest was slightly bigger something to a size similar to that of Sanya's chest.

"Wow that was intense" Yoshika said.

"Yoshika" Lynette uttered.

"Hm, what is it, Lynne?" Yoshika asked.

"You have transformed" Lynette said as she pointed towards Yoshika.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Whoa! What happened to me?" Yoshika pretended to be surprised from her transformation.

"I don't …It must have been that flash just now" Lynette exclaimed. Just then their transponders came to live.

"This is Minna to Miyafuji and Bishop, are you okay?" Minna radioed.

"This is Miyafuji, I am fine" Yoshika answered.

"Bishop, are you okay?" Minna asked.

"Oh I am fine, commander" Lynette replied.

"Okay then, come to St Laurent, we need more fire power" Minna said.

"Yes, ma'am" Yoshika and Lynette replied. Just then the wounded soldier stirred and woke up.

"Wow, I feel so much better, in fact I feel I can go for a 20 km marathon" the soldier said as she stretched.

"You better well thank this witch here then because she was the one who saved you" One of the male soldiers said.

"Thank you…" The female soldier said.

"I am Yoshika Miyafuji" Yoshika answered.

"And I am Sergeant Lynette Bishop, same rank with Yoshika here" Lynette said

"Oh where are my manners, I am Edytha Barkhorn, a major of the 716th Infantry Division and I am grateful that you saved my life" Edytha thanked. Yoshika and Lynette were surprised that this witch had the same name as Gertrude. Edytha noticed their surprised faces.

"Um, what's wrong? Is there something I said that was wrong?" Edytha asked puzzled at their faces.

"No, it is not what you said, it is just we know a witch called Gertrude Barkhorn" Yoshika giggled slightly.

"You know Trude? Are you in the 501st?" Edytha asked.

"Yes we know Gertrude and yes we are in the 501st" Yoshika answered.

"So how is my older sister, still a captain is she?" Edytha asked.

"Yeah she is still a captain and she is doing just fine" Lynette answered.

"Well I best be getting back to my battalion, I hope we meet again" Edytha smiled as she got up and picked her 75 mm cannon. Major Edytha Barkhorn is a very good ambush commander as she favours sneaky tactics. She has the magic ability, Illusion magic which she uses to mask the movement of her troops. She has been awarded the Iron Cross 1st Class. She uses the Panzer IV Ausf. H with the long barrel 75 mm KwK L/48 cannon. She is looked like Barkhorn but she is more like Erica Hartmann only she is doesn't leave a mess.

"Well we need to be going as well" Yoshika said as she got up and went to her striker.

"Oh yeah, wait for me Yoshika!" Lynette said as she chased after Yoshika.

"Alright boys, what are we doing sitting here? We got a war to win" Edytha said as she moved out with the soldiers that brought her in right behind her.

Yoshika and Lynette soon arrived at their strikers and began to take off. Lynette wanted to ask why Yoshika is so calm even after the changes she just went through. She decided to ask her once they were in the air.

0905hrs

Enroute to St Laurent

The Allied Forces on Omaha Beach were finally began to push inland but it was for a bloody cost.

"Yoshika, can I ask you something?" Lynette asked as they were flying towards St Laurent.

"Sure, what on you mind, Lynne?" Yoshika asked.

"How are you so calm when you changed" Lynette asked.

"Okay, I think I should tell you this" Yoshika said before she told Lynette about what happened but Yoshika doubted Lynette would believe that.

"Okay that would explain why the soldier was on the ground" Lynette said.

"_She actually believes it_" Kuji said in Yoshika's mind.

"_That was unexpected_" Yoshika thought.

"This is Mio to Miyafuji and Bishop, are you near St Laurent?" Mio radioed.

"We are nearly there" Yoshika replied.

"Pick up the pace then, we need to support these troops" Mio radioed back.

"Roger" Yoshika and Lynette replied. They began to speed up.

Skies above Gebourg

Gertrude and Erica were supporting the ground troops getting into the town which had a number of tank neuroi. Then an unexpected radio call came in.

"This is Captain Irina Hartmann to all air witches in the area of Gebourg; can you destroy that neuroi bunker just outside of town?" Irina radioed. Erica and Gertrude were surprised well especially Erica to hear that her sister was down there. Before they did anything, another radio call was heard.

"This is Flight Captain Sophia Anneliese to ground forces; I have some 50 mm shells just itching to destroy some neuroi" A witch radioed as Gertrude and Erica heard a familiar engine noise. They turned to their north and saw a witch race in and she was in the Me-262 and she had the 50 mm cannon with her. She flew past and fired her 50 mm into a neuroi ST-I and there was nothing left of it after that barrage. Gertrude and Erica on the other hand were busy shooting at the neuroi bunker. After a while the bunker was destroyed. Then the jet striker witch flew to Gertrude who had flown up to 125 m in altitude to see if any aerial neuroi decided to pop up.

"Well, hello there, Captain Barkhorn, it is a pleasure to meet you in person" Sophia said.

"Nice to see you as well, hey, are those, the Me-262?" Gertrude asked.

"Yes, they are and thanks to you testing it, the researchers in Neue Karlsland were able to fix the bugs in the version you were using and it now should work perfectly without draining too much of magic" Sophia said. Flight Captain Sophia Anneliese is one of the few witches to receive the new Me-262 jet strikers. She immediately became an ace almost overnight by became an ace twice in a day. She has the magic ability of Super Strength like Gertrude only weaker. She loves to write and it is common to see her carry a book and pencil.

"Well I better go now; Erica is now tackling her sister into the ground" Gertrude said as she flew down toward Erica and Irina.

Northern Outskirts of Gebourg

Irina watched as the witches destroyed the bunker and the heavy tank neuroi that were blocking their path. She felt it was lucky that she detected that neuroi bunker and the heavy tank. She noticed that one of the witches looked familiar. Captain Irina Hartmann is a veteran of the Eastern Front who also took part in the Battle for Kursk earning 142 kills. She uses the Panzer V "Panther" with the 75 mm KwK 42 L/70 cannon. She has the magic ability Foresight but sometimes it just doesn't work for her like she will find out soon enough.

"Thanks for the support…oomph!" Irina said before something tackled her. She was unprepared for the tackle so she fell over. Her peaked cap fell onto her face so she couldn't see who it was.

"Okay, who's the smartass that tackled me?" Irina scolded.

"It is me and who else would tackle you like that" the tackler said.

"Erica?" Irina said as she removed her cap from her face and sure enough, there was Erica's smiling face over her face.

"Well who else?" Erica smiled. Erica then got off of Irina and Irina sat straight and brushed her uniform.

"Nice to see you, sis" Irina said as she got up and checked her equipment.

"I thought you were in Orussia?" Erica asked as she got up as well.

"Well I got transferred here so I could train the new witches for the invasion but you know me" Irina said.

"You always want to be on the front lines" Erica smiled.

"Well I have to go, somebody has to kick the land neuroi asses" Irina said as she motioned his cap.

"Alright see you another time" Irina said as she joined her battalion in the assault. The town of Gebourg was soon liberated. The Gallian towns of Vierville, St Laurent and Colleville were also liberated. Katherine broke her record of neuroi destruction that is 64 neuroi in a half a day.

The troops whom landed in Omaha had the bloodiest part in the whole invasion operation. Over 5000 troops and witches were killed in action however their sacrifice were not in vain as the Allies now have a foothold in Gallia. The 501st JFW were in for a surprise when they returned to base later.

1900hrs

501st JFW Base, Dover

The witches were tired from their 11 hour mission from supporting the ground forces. It was nice to be back in base. Dimitri was surprising a good baker as he made a delicious chocolate cake for everyone. Now most of the 501st is in the common room resting

"Wow that was tiring" Shirley said as she lay on the couch.

"Well you all were out destroying neuroi from 7 in the morning to like 10 minutes ago" Eila said as she sat down to laze around with Sanya.

"It was scary to see all of the dead soldiers and the sea was red" Francesca said before shuddering from the memory.

"Well they died to liberate Europe so we must honour them by fighting hard" Gertrude said. Just then Erica raced in, she was had a face of big news.

"What's wrong with you, Erica, you look like you seen a ghost" Shirley said.

"Hey did you hear about the magic dome of Omaha!" Erica said.

"No, what is it about?" Gertrude asked.

"Well, that a witch used healing magic that was so powerful that it created a dome that was 500 m tall!" Erica exclaimed. The witches were surprised by that a witch had super powerful magic. Then Katherine, Dimitri, Yoshika, Minna, Mio and Lynette came in. Yoshika then began to confess that she was the one who did the magic dome on Omaha Beach and if that was not shocking enough Katherine decided to say something.

"I have an announcement to make" Katherine said. The Strike Witches were silent eager to hear what Katherine had to say.

"As commander of Allied Air Forces, I, Air Marshal Katherine Litvyak here by announce that all members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing are to be promoted one rank higher for all their efforts in defeating the neuroi which is effective immediately. You all are awarded the Iron Cross or upgrade your cross from Empire of Karlsland, the order of the Red Banner from the Empire of Orussia, the Medal of Liberty, 1st Class from Suomus, the Distinguished Service Cross from the United States of Liberion, the Distinguished Service Order from United Britannia, the Military Order of Savoy from The Duchy of Romagna and finally the Grand Cordon of the Order of the Chrysanthemum from the Empire of Fuso" Katherine said before saluting all the witches. The witches were stunned to hear that they were promoted and were awarded prestige medals from the military they represented. Katherine began to hand out the witches new insignias and patches and then awarded them their medals.

"I hope you all with continue contributing to the war" Katherine smiled as she saluted. The witches had a small party. For now the war seem far away but it is going to be a long haul before the war is truly over.

* * *

**Short Notes:**

**That was the longest chapter I have written, second to the Battle of Kursk's Chapter 4**

**I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I was writing it**

**Please review**

**I have decided to do Juno and Gold beaches in one chapter because historically they did link up and merged**

**Next up are the Brits, Farawaylanders, and the Romagnans' time to shine **


	11. Chapter 8: High time to assault

Chapter 8: High time to assault them beaches don't you think, governor?

June 6 1944

0705hrs

Offshore Gold Beach

Now this sector of the beach was mover favourable for the invading forces as there were no commanding cliffs and there were many routes inland

The guns of the Britannian Royal Navy, Royal Farawaylander Navy and the Regia Marina Romagniana fell silent. Now it was the scene of the assault so the ground forces need to play their part well so they can secure a beachhead so their main forces can land and push deeper into occupied Europe.

"Alright lads, once we get to shore, don't stop until you reach the sea wall, hopefully there will be tanks there to support us" A Britannian captain said as their landing craft came closer to the beach.

"Hey, what are we here for? To serve tea to you wankers" A Britannian witch rebutted, angry that the captain forgot about them.

"Whoops, forgot you were here, missy" the captain apologized. The men in the landing craft began to laugh

"Oi, you lot, get your gear ready, we are launching in 30 seconds" The boatmen shouted. The infantry got ready to disembark from the boat into the hell that awaits them on shore.

Soon they were on the beaches and unlike the chaps on Omaha Beach; they decided to land their amphibious tanks straight on the beach. And this was a good decision as the tanks were blasting away at the neuroi position just as the infantry came in.

"Come on; let them have it, chaps!" A Britannian tanker barked as his DD Sherman began blasting at a neuroi position.

"Major Miles, where do you want our guns, sir?" A witch asked over the radio.

"Ah, Lieutenant Kirkland, glad to have you here, I was about to raise you but looks like you beat me to it" Miles answered as he popped out of his tank turret. Mary Kirkland climbed onto the Sherman.

"My witches and I are glad to be here, so where do you want us witches?" Mary Kirkland asked. Lieutenant Mary Kirkland is a member of the 79th Armoured Division. She uses the M4 DD Sherman with the 75 mm gun. She has the magic ability, Surf which she is no stranger of. She is a veteran witch from the Romagnan campaign. She is addicted to tea and she will drink it no matter what the situation is.

"Destroying those neuroi positions to our eastern flank" Miles said while pointing to their left.

"Alright, Witch section on me! We are moving to blast some neuroi position!" Mary ordered as she jumped off the Sherman and led her section to battle. Soon the infantry and other witches came ashore. They soon were in the thick of the battle. A rather large tank destroyer neuroi which resembled an AMX 50 Foch rolled up on the embankment and fired on Allied tanks. Mary saw this and wasn't going to let this neuroi get away.

"Oh where you think you are going chap? The surf is on you" Mary said as she activated her Surf magic and when this happens a magical surfboard appears beneath her and she directs the wall of water onto the neuroi. Her surfboard smashed into the neuroi and it pierced the core thus ending the neuroi's misery of drowning. That unpinned the soldiers who were cowering behind the wrecks of 2 DD Shermans.

"Come on, you call yourselves men? My 5 year old daughter has more courage than you lot! Move your asses" A Romagnan staff sergeant barked as he moved along the beach pushing men off their bellies.

"Come on, lassies, let's show them what us Scots can do" A Scottish lieutenant shouted as he began to charge towards the seawall with a group of soldiers behind him.

The neuroi was giving a tough fight but The Britannians, Farawaylanders and Romagnans were slowly pushing inland.

0735hrs

Juno Beach

Juno Beach was almost deprived of neuroi and there was limited fighting in the area but there was enough to keep the Farawaylanders and Romagnans to keep their heads down.

"Alright let's make our mothers proud! Push onwards!" A Farawaylander lieutenant barked as they began push forward.

"Well one thing is for sure about this tank, it is a hell lot better than the M13/40s" A Romagnan tanker commander said as his M4 Sherman (Liberion had and a Lend-Lease agreement with Romagna as well as Britannia, Orussia and to a lesser extent Karlsland) churned the Gallian sands as it rolled inland. As he sat on the top of the turret, there was a witch next to him.

"Well Benito, we have to thank Liberions for that" The witch said as she checked her gun.

"Well Francesca, I suggest you jump off the turret because we nearing neuroi positions" Benito said.

"Okay, brother, I hope we survive this battle" Lieutenant Francesca Crispi said before hugging her brother. Lieutenant Francesca Crispi is a seasoned witch with combat experience from the North African campaign and the Sicilian landings. She uses the Semovente 90/53 striker with the 90 mm howitzer. She has the magic ability Turtle which she has used to protect her comrades. She is a girl of rhymes and she loves to write poems.

"I hope so too, sister but until then we must fight" Benito said before releasing his sister. Francesca jumped off the tank and went forward to battle.

0805 hrs

Gold Beach

"We are the proud soldiers of the Romagnan Army! We yield to no one and especially to the neuroi! Allahu Akbar!" A loud Romagnan witch barked as she charged forward with a curved swordin hand.

"General Craxi! Wait!" Another witch shouted.

"Ha! Ha! Time and tide waits for no man, Giulia! You should know that by now" Bettina Craxi shouted. General Bettina Craxi of the Romagnan 1st Armoured Division is one of the youngest generals at the age of 14 but she is also one of Romagna's most able. She uses the striker unit M13/40 with the 47 mm M37 L/32 cannon. She has the magic ability, Sandstorm which is fitting since she was originally from ArabSaudi before immigrating to Romagna at the age of 6. She shows her Arabic heritage by wearing a ghutrah (white cloth) over her head with a black agal (rope like band) wrapped around her head and a pair of goggles around her neck. Although her name doesn't show it but Bettina is a Muslim but she is an opened-minded one and is friendly witch. She has a robust personality and is very courageous. She is rather loud but only when she wants to raise the morale of her troops or she is pissed. She often recites the Quran and prays especially before a major battle. She is often seen carrying a big saif or scimitar

"Alright, you heard the general! Push inland!" Colonel Giulia Andreotti barked as she and the Romagnan soldiers and tanks pushed inland. Colonel Giulia Andreotti is Bettina's second in command of the Romagnan 1st Armoured Corps. She is a native Romagnan and she is good friends with Bettina even if they are of different religion. She is sometimes Bettina's translator whenever Bettina is using Arabic which is when she is nervous, angry or sad. Giulia uses the Semovente 105/25 with a 105 mm short barrelled howitzer. She has the magic ability Ballista which is very useful unless Bettina is using Sandstorm then she can't shoot for shit. She is a soft spoken and shy which is awkward since she is friends with Bettina who is the exact opposite. She carries a short sabre around with her.

"Come on, we can't let those witches have all the glory! Push inland, men!" A Romagnan 1st Sergeant ordered as he led his group of soldiers towards the town of Les Roquettes. The neuroi around the and in the town were quickly dealt with and the town was liberated within two hours.

1015hrs

2 km east of Les Roquettes

Newly established HQ for the Romagnan 1st Armoured Corp and Britannian 50th (Northumbrian)Infantry Division

"So we are to advance on Port – en – Bessin and Bayeux?" Bettina asked.

"Yes and we also need to link up with the chaps in Juno and Omaha" Major General Graham commander of the 50th (Northumbrian)Infantry Division said.

"Ma'am, the 1st Armoured Regiment reported they have liberated Les Roquettes with little damage to the town and little causalities and are now pushing eastward toward the Juno Beach" A Romagnan colonel reported.

"Syukur! Alhamdulillah! We are pushing the neuroi back!" Bettina praised before she left the command tent. Graham looked puzzled as he has never known Bettina was a Muslim.

"Excuse me for asking, Giulia but what is your commander doing?" Graham asked.

"Oh, she went to pray for gratefulness" Giulia answered and then began to explain about Islam to him.

"Wow you know quite a lot about her religion" Graham said

"Well after being friends with her for a long time, you learn a few things" Giulia smiled.

1700hrs

Juno Beach

"One mini sun coming right" Mariana shouted as she used a sunburst attack on a neuroi T-44 that was blocking troops from heading towards Douvres Le Delivrande thus linking up with Sword Beach. The T-44 was immediately destroyed by that mini sun.

"Wow! More of that and the neuroi are history" A tank commander said.

"Yeah but I will be too puffed to do any more, looks like I have to go back to base, kick more neuroi ass for me" Mariana said as she turned towards base in Portsmouth.

2050hrs

Gold Beach

Now Britannian and Romagnan troops were now advancing westward towards Arromanches. The town was infested with neuroi so it was tough battle to liberate the town. Britannian and Romagnan tanks and witches were now duking it out with the neuroi medium and heavy tanks.

"Gunner, destroy that neuroi Lorraine before it does any damage to our boys and the town" A Britannian tank commander said as his Cromwell rolled into junction and he spotted a neuroi Lorraine 40t. However it did little damage to the neuroi.

"Shit! Driver reverse! Reverse! Reverse! God Damn it! Infantry behind us get out the way!" The tank commander shouted and the 29 500 kg tank began to reverse at full speed. Some of the soldiers behind the tank had to jump out of the way. However the neuroi Lorraine 40t had noticed the Cromwell and fired at the Cromwell. The Cromwell's gun and left main drive sprocket (Front drive wheel) were sliced off which made the tank veer hard right slamming into a house.

"Damn it, this tank is out, get out!" The tank commander shouted as he and the rest of the crew jumped out of the useless steel box.

"Oh shit, we need air support now! Sapphire! Get on that radio!" A Britannian captain barked.

"Yes sir!" Sapphire shouted.

Skies over Arromanches

"This is Major Alexia Trevor of the number 440 Squadron to all ground forces in area of Arromanches and I have four 80 mm rockets ready to set some neuroi ablaze" Alexia radioed. Major Alexia Trevor is a ground attack witch with an eye patch over a very visible scar on her right side of her face which was from a neuroi attack in 1940 during Operation Dynamo. She is a very tough witch with a scary appearance since she wears the same bloody uniform she wore from the evacuation of Gallia. However as the Malays say, "senapang buluh" which means 'just because he/she looks fierce, doesn't necessarily he/she is fierce and that is the case with Alexia as she is actually a very friendly witch. She uses the Hawker Typhoon striker with either a 20 mm Hispano-Suiza cannon or 4 80 mm rockets and today she opted the rockets as they do more damage than the cannon. Her rockets do more damaged since she has the magic ability, Ballistic Stabilization. She loves to drink coffee and she is always seen carrying a flask to carry her coffee around. If other witches were asked what was in the flask Alexia carries around, most dare not speak and those who do say it is blood. This is because Alexia's flask hasn't been washed since Dynamo.

"This is Lieutenant Sapphire Birch of the 27th Armoured Brigade to Major Alexia; we need some help in taking out a Lorraine!" A radio call came in. Alexia looked down into the small town and saw a disabled Cromwell being shot at by a black neuroi that resembled a Lorraine 40t. Although it was dark, Alexia could still see for her eye is still good because before the Gallian incident she was a night fighter witch.

"This Major Alexia to Lieutenant Sapphire, is the Lorraine shooting at a destroyed Cromwell?" Alexia asked.

"Yes, can you destroy it so we can get into the town? Wait you can see?" Sapphire said.

"I was a night witch before I transferred to the ground attack witch" Alexia said as she came in low and fired her rockets into the neuroi tank. The neuroi tank's turret was destroyed and it was apparently where the core was as the tank was destroyed.

"Thanks for the assist!" Sapphire radioed.

"You're welcome" Alexia said before flying off back to base.

"Alright, she cleared us a path, now let's get this tank out of the way" Sapphire said as she and another witch pushed the disabled tank out of the way so the rest of the troops began to move through the town. Lieutenant Sapphire Birch is a wild girl with will do attitude. She uses the new Cromwell striker unit with the 75 mm Ordnance Quick Firing or OQF gun. She has the magic ability, Ballistic Stabilization which allows her shots to hit the mark.

The Britannians and Romagnans on Gold Beach pushed inland and liberated the town of Arromanches. The townspeople that stayed behind were ecstatic to see Allied Forces finally push back the neuroi scum. They were now pushing further inland and westward.

2135hrs

Luc

"Alright we rest up here, tomorrow at 1000hrs we move out to Lion to link up with the boys from Sword, is that alright?" A witch asked as she stopped and got off her strikers.

"Sure thing, ma'am" The troops replied as they began to camp out for the night. The locals soon came out to meet the liberators. Some gave the troops food and water while others provided places to sleep. Just as the witch was about rest on a bench in the town square, an old man came towards her and he looked important.

"Bonjour there, my good lady, I must thank you for liberating our town" The man smiled.

"It is no problem, it is our job, sorry for asking but who are you?" The witch asked.

"I am Francis Bonnefoy, major of this small community, and what is the name of this young maiden standing here?" Francis smiled.

"Major Elizabeth Mallory of the 27th Armoured Brigade at your service" the witch now known as Elizabeth Mallory saluted. Elizabeth Mallory is a relative of Trafford Mallory. She is caring and friendly witch but she can get tough when the situation requires. She is a good battle commander and a fast thinker. She uses a rather old striker unit, the Cruiser Mk VI Crusader with the 6pounder OQF gun. She has the magic ability, Frost which allows her 6-pdr gun to hit the neuroi hard.

"You are a fine soldier, Major" Francis smiled.

"Thank you, sir" Elizabeth smiled back.

"Now it is already very late, why don't you sleep in my house, it is the least I can do for liberating the town" Francis smiled.

"That is so kind of you sir" Elizabeth said as she picked up her personal effects and headed for the major's house. Just then a radio messaged patched in her transponder.

"Major Elizabeth Mallory, are you there?" A radio call came in.

"General Graham, this is Major Elizabeth here, how can I help you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Just wanting to know where your unit were?" Graham asked.

"My battalion is in the town of Luc and we are staying for the night before linking up with Sword tomorrow" Elizabeth said before yawning.

"Well get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us, good night major" Graham said.

"Good night, general" Elizabeth said before turning off the radio. She then followed the major to his house where she is shown to a guest room. She fell asleep the moment she hit the bed.

The Farawaylanders, Romagnans and Britannians troops on Juno and Gold Beach can feel proud as they succeeded in taking part in the biggest amphibious operation since Operation Torch in western North Africa and Operation Dagger in the Suez Canal. They only suffered 250 casualities.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is over!**

**Now for Sword Beach, Cherbourg, then Caen and maybe a epilogue chapter**

**Now as a heads up, the next few chapter may be slow to come as my holidays will end next week Monday which means school is back on.**

**Hope you enjoyed this! Please review! How else am I to improve or correct my writing?**


	12. Chapter 9: The Sword of the Britannians

Chapter 9: The Sword of the Britannian Empire

0723hrs

Offshore of Sword Beach

The might of the Britannian Army was now heading in towards the Orne River Delta or codenamed Sword Beach. The Free Gallians were also landing their own unit; the Gallian 4 Commando to show that they too were in the fight to save their homeland and salvage their pride.

"2 minutes to launch! Get ready to disembark" The landing craft helmsman shouted.

"Alright when we hit the beach, go straight inland, and don't stop to build a sandcastle" A Britannian captain ordered. The troops in the landing craft laughed at the joke.

"Witches, you have the honour of destroying the neuroi bastards that try and stop us" The captain said.

"Roger, sir" The witches replied.

"Insyallah! We will win this battle! We are the proud warriors of Malaya!" A Malay Lieutenant inspired his men in one of the landing crafts.

"60 seconds" A helmsman shouted as the neared the beach.

"Ready your weapons men!" An Egyptian lieutenant ordered.

"Now!" The helmsman hollered as the landing craft's ramp came crashing down. Soon the troops began to pour out onto the Gallian shore.

The troops and tanks pushed their way inland. Then a pair of aerial neuroi appeared and attacked the ground troops.

"What the hell? How did our air force miss those two blighters?" A Britannian sergeant barked as he watched a few soldiers get hit by the neuroi beams. Just then two Karlslander Fw 190s came into sight and chased the neuroi aerial fighters.

"God damn neuroi! Why can't you all die already?" The lead pilot shouted as he fired on neuroi planes which resembled Dewoitine D.520s.

"Can you stop shouting, Priller? My headache is bad enough without you shouting over the radio" The wingman replied.

"Well if you, Wodarczyk didn't talk to me into going out to Dover to drink, we wouldn't be in a hangover like this" Josef Priller said. Josef "Pips" Priller is a senior fighter pilot with 4 years of combat. He has a jovial personality but is known to talk back to his superiors. He has a sister, Josephine Priller who is flier as well but she was under the weather today.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get rid of these neuroi bastards so we can sleep" Heinz Wodarczyk said as he followed Josef. Soon the enemy neuroi were out of the sky. The two Karlslanders went back to base for some sleep.

0726hrs

Outskirts of Ouitstreham, Sword Beach

"Come on lassies, we have neuroi to kill" A Brigadier barked as the men of the 1st Special Service Brigade waded through knee high water.

"Private Bill Millin!" The Brigadier shouted.

"Yes, Lord Lovat sir!" The private now known as Bill Millin replied after rushing to the commanding officer.

"Do we lads a favour and pipe us commandos ashore with a tune on your bagpipes, will ya lassie?" Lord Lovat or his real name Simon Fraser instructed.

"But sir, piping is not allowed by the English War Office" Bill demurred.

"Ah, but that's the _English_ War Office. You and I are both Scottish, and that doesn't apply" Fraser replied.

Bill decided not to argue with his commander and began to play the bagpipes while wading to shore. Just then a witch walked to him and she joined in as well. Bill looked to his left and saw it was Staff Sergeant Iris William, the witch from the 79th Armoured Division that was attached to the Special Service Brigade.

"Staff Sergeant William? I didn't know you could play the bagpipes as well" Fraser remarked.

"Well there are a few wee things you don't know about me, sir" Staff Sergeant Iris smiled before returning to her piping. Staff Sergeant Iris William is a Scottish, through and through. She is a tough young girl at the age of 12. She has the magic ability, Eruption which allows her to increase the explosive damage of her tank shells. As if the stock 17 pounder gun for her A43 Black Prince striker wasn't devastating enough. She is rather secretive about her past but she is easy to get along. She currently friends with Private Bill Millin and Brigadier Lord Lovat Simon Fraser.

After they reached the shore, the piping duo stopped as Iris had to stop piping and start shooting as the neuroi began to attack. Iris began to use her Eruption magic to destroy the enemy neuroi.

"Bill, keep on piping!" Another Britannian commando said as the Britannian commandos push towards Pegasus Bridge.

The fighting was limited in most areas of Sword Beach. The Britannians were now advancing on Caen and towards the Juno and Gold Beaches.

1315hrs

7 km north of Bieville

"Alright let's haul your lazy bums! We haven't got all day" A Britannian major barked. The troops soon began to move out.

"So where to, sir?" A witch asked out of the blue. That made the major jump slightly.

"Oh it is you Prixie, I thought it was a neuroi for a second there" The major joked.

"Very funny, Major Templer, so again I ask, where are we heading?" The witch asked.

"Um, we are bound for Bieville, Prixie" Templer answered.

"Okay and before I forget, I have something for you" The witch said.

"What is it?" Templer asked. The next thing he knows there was a fist in his face.

"Oww! What was that for?" Templer asked as he rubbed his face. He could see a slight blush on the witch's face.

"How many times I told you to call me Priscilla not Prixie?" Captain Priscilla Payne growled.

"Okay, Captain Priscilla, it won't happen again" Templer said.

"Alright, now that is done. 1st Company! On your feet! We don't have all day!" Priscilla barked as she walked off. Captain Priscilla Payne is a tough witch with a very short temper. She is known to get into fights. She is slightly sadistic as she like delay the destruction of a neuroi with her magic ability ice. She has a nickname which she just hates which is Prixie. She uses a new striker unit, the A34 Cruiser Tank Comet with the unique 77 mm OQF cannon. Although, she doesn't show it, she has a crush for Templer and unbenounced to her, the feeling is returned.

"Good luck, Prixie" Templer smiled. Priscilla was flustered and she threw her empty ration can at him which hit him on his helmet.

"She is definitely into me and I fallen for her as well" Templer smiled as he fixed his helmet.

"You should be true to her then" A soldier said.

"Yeah, wait! Who are you, soldier?" Templer asked as he turned to face the soldier that he was unfamiliar with.

"Oh, I am Sergeant Arthur Kirkland of the 3rd Infantry Division" Arthur saluted. Arthur Kirkland is the older brother of Mary Kirkland. He is just an average rifleman but he is a friendly man and always gave the right advices and suggestions at the right time. However he has a habit of just appearing and disappearing just like that.

"At ease soldier, you are not even in my command" Templer said.

"I respect the rank sir" Arthur said.

"Okay" Templer said as he turned to watch Priscilla lead her company to battle.

"You should tell her that you love her before it is too late" Arthur suggested.

"Yeah that is true, hey sergeant..." Templer said before he found that Arthur had vanished.

"That was weird" Templer said before he went towards the town of Bieville.

1330hrs

Benoville

The Allied forces have pushed inland upstream the Orne River and Caen Canal and the surrounding areas. The coastal town of Ouistreham was liberated by the Gallian forces.

"Come on, we are near Pegasus Bridge so get ready to meet some paras" Fraser ordered.

"Yes sir" The troops said. The commandos went cautiously through the town of Benoville as they advanced towards Pegasus Bridge, a vital bridge that crossed the Caen Canal and Orne River.

"Halt!" A voice shouted and the commandos quickly went into cover.

"This is the Lord Lovat, who's there?" Fraser shouted back, his finger over the trigger of his .45-70 Winchester underlever rifle just in case, these weren't friendly troops.

"Corporal Hilbert Williams of the Britannian 6th Airborne Division! Who's there?" The corporal shouted.

"This is Brigadier Lord Lovat Simon Fraser of the 1st Special Service Brigade" Fraser replied.

"Oh, welcome to Pegasus Bridges" Hilbert said as he showed himself to the commandos. Fraser walked up to Hilbert and the other commandos followed suit.

"Good to see another Brit" Fraser said.

"It is good to see you as well, so you are the unit us Airborne are supposed to link up with?" Hilbert asked

"Yeah, so where is your commander?" Fraser asked.

"She is over at the bridge but she is a bit deaf since a Dakota exploded just a few metres from her" Hilbert said as he led to the bridge. There was a witch sitting on a wrecked car. The left of her face was bloody and her ear was non existent. A medic was attending to her wounds. The medic was a witch as she was using healing magic to speed up the recovery of the wounds.

"Captain Serena, the commandos are here" Hilbert said. The witch didn't respond. Hilbert sighed.

"Sis! The commandos that we are supposed to link up with are here!" Hilbert shouted. The commandos were surprised that this corporal had a loud voice. Now Serena responded.

"Thanks for the heads up, Hill! Tell their commander to come over" Serena said with a raised voice.

"Okay!" Hilbert replied loudly.

"Well, Brigadier, you can speak with her" Hilbert turned to Fraser.

"Thank you, lassie and quite the voice you have there, Hilbert" Fraser pointed out.

"Well it runs in the family" Hilbert smiled. Fraser nodded and began to walk towards Serena. He noticed the medic had stopped healing the captain's wounds however the damage has been done as her left ear is mangled

"Can you hear now, captain?" Fraser asked.

"Yeah I think so but not so on the left but I can manage just fine, thanks for asking" Serena said as she fasten her helmet back on.

"You are vital to winning this war and we can't have a witch who can't hear" Fraser said.

"Thank you for the compliment" Serena smiled. Captain Serena Williams, the younger sister of Hilbert Williams is a 14 year old witch that just won't die. She has been hit by a beam in the side in Tobruk, a piece of exploding tank in her left butt cheek in El Alamein, and shrapnel from a friendly grenade that bounced off a neuroi. She has been nicknamed "Steel Serena" for her survivability. She uses the not so old Infantry Mk IV Churchill tank striker with the 6 pounder OQF gun. She has the magic ability of Aquaria which is unusual for an airborne witch. Yet she can still do some damage with the water magic as she always carries a 5 litre water bottle around with her.

"So were there any neuroi in the area?" Fraser asked.

"No, we pushed the neuroi back" Serena said. The commandos and paratroopers soon began to mix around and chat as they had the opportunity.

1600hrs

Lion-sur-Mer

The neuroi suddenly launched a counter attack between Sword and Juno Beach. Troops advancing on the town of Lion-sur-Mer were in the path of the counter attack.

"Oh shit!" We got neuroi coming in from the south" A Indian SFC (Sergeant First Class) shouted as he ducked for cover.

"Celaka! The neuroi hordes are fighting back!" A Malayan corporal swore as he began to unleash lead from his Bren gun.

"Lieutenant Dowding! Shut up that there neuroi bastard for us will ya, lass?" An Irish Captain shouted.

"Roger, Captain Owens, dead neuroi coming up!" Henrietta Dowding shouted as she fired her gun at the neuroi. Lieutenant Henrietta Dowding is the daughter of Air Marshal Hugh Dowding. She is a friendly witch with the skills of a great tactician. She has one of the newest striker units, the Centurion Mk. 1 with the hard hitting and reliable 17-pdr OQF gun. She has the magic ability, Ballistic Lock On which allows her shells to hit dead on.

"This is the 2nd Battalion Lincolnshire Regiment of the 9th Brigade! We are under attack from neuroi forces from the south! We need air support now!" A radioman barked into the radio.

"This is Major Victoria Vickers of the 418 Squadron; I am in the area with two 20 mm Hispano ready to drop some neuroi" Victoria radioed. Major Victoria Vickers is a senior ground attack witch. She has been battle with the neuroi since 1941. She uses the Mosquito FB Mk VI with a dual 20 mm auto cannons which are devastating by themselves however with her magic ability, Eruption, the neuroi stand no chance of surviving. She is an action loving witch with a thirst for action.

Victoria flew in low and activated her magic ability and began to fire round after round into the attacking neuroi. Soon battleships like the Warspite, Vittorio Veneto, and Richelieu began to drop led on the neuroi.

"Thought you could push back like in 1940? Well too bad because we are here to stay!" Victoria shouted as she flew in for another strafing run.

"Alright, let's destroy those wankers before they get to the beach!" An Australian 2nd Lieutenant barked as he led the defense of their area. The Britannians fought tooth and nail to defend their beachhead. After 3 hours of fighting, the neuroi counter attack was stopped dead in its tracks. However the neuroi succeed in halting the Britannian advance on Caen and linkup with Juno and Gold Beach landings. The troops were tried but proud as they had finally brought the fight to the neuroi.

The Invasion of Normandy was a success and the Allied commanders could now pat themselves on the back for their feat of a lifetime. They now have a foothold in neuroi held Europe. The landings were won with a relatively reasonable number of causalities, 34500: 26300 wounded and 9200 dead. Now their next action is to break out of their beachheads and push further inland and liberate Gallia and the rest of Europe.


End file.
